The Chosen
by queenpearl
Summary: A collab story between me and a friend, this is Pirates of the Caribbean as you've never seen it before. Over 400 years of history surrounding one family. From the age of sail to the era of the aircraft carrier.
1. Prologue

_My name is USS Pennsylvania. The story of my life is the story of two nations. One, ancient and powerful, the other just a toddler by comparison. Full of growing pains. I was born in an era where I believed I was part of a fleet that was invincible. And I ruled with an iron fist! Many ships paid the price for my foolishness, and the ones closest to me paid the harshest price of all._

 _This is their story, the story of my nieces and nephew Black Shadow, Long Shadow, and Dark Shadow. And how their world changed beyond recognition. How I forced them to change. I regret that. I am old now, so old and I have many regrets. The way I treated my family chief among them. Read carefully, friend, and you'll understand why._


	2. Chapter 1

"Endeavour was more or less like any mother in labor. She was tired, weak and in a lot of pain. She cried out repeatedly as each contraction sent waves of agony through her and each time she did it made her mate want to rush in all the more. Her train of thought was interrupted by another contraction, leading to yet another wail of pain from the man o'war. When her eyes opened again, they would stare at her mate. Oak was dragging sloops with him as he moved over, the frigate looking extremely worried at his mate. Endeavour gasped in pain and gave another cry and this time the first shipling was born. A female and a large one at that. She was a dark chestnut in complexion, her hull made of oak. The second shipling followed the first almost immediately. She was lighter, sharing the golden coat of her mother but with her father's armament. And finally, one male. A large and strong man o'war with his father's colors. All three had their mother's green eyes. Endeavour looked upon her newborn shiplings, eyes soft as she panted heavily. Oak purred softly nearby. "They are beautiful." The frigate murmured. "Worth it. Totally worth it." She rasped. "Come and meet them my love."

"Upon her request Oak obeyed and slowly moved over to their young. His eyes shined and Endeavour hadn't seen that look since the night they met. "Meet Black Shadow, Long Shadow and Dark Shadow." "I approve… our little Shadow class." Black Shadow blew a milk bubble and squealed when it popped in her face. Endeavour immediately licked it clean. "There now, my little one." She cooed. Black Shadow gave an adorable purr, burying her little bow into her mother's flank. She knew her by sight, sound, and smell as she bonded to her mother. The small bundle at her side made Endeavour's eyes swell with tears of joy. Glancing up at her mate, she saw the same in his eyes. Oak leaned down closer. "Hello Black Shadow." She offered a squeak in reply, too little to speak. She stretched her bow out, or tried to anyway and ended up stumbling. Oak caught her. She nibbled his nose with her soft little mouth, having no teeth just soft gums. He went cross eyed looking at her, and lifted her up so she ended up in the basket-like area of his bowsprit. She squeaked in wonder for he was much larger than she was. "I can tell just by looking at you. You are going to do great things when you grow up." Oak purred, looking at Long Shadow and Dark Shadow. "All three of you." Long Shadow looked up at her father, not understanding a word he was saying. While Dark Shadow snuggled even closer to his mother in response. Black Shadow squeaked again trying to give her father another nibble. Oak chuckled lightly at her and gave her a piece of his rigging she could gnaw on. She immediately started mouthing it. It would be several months before her teeth started to grow in so in the meantime all she had were soft gums.

"Endeavour," a new voice caught her attention. Turning, the shipling saw a vessel that looked just like her mother. But he was male. "Sister, dearest, you didn't invite me to see my new nieces and nephew?" Endeavour smiled. "Alex, these are Long Shadow and Dark Shadow and the adventurous one clinging to her father's prow is Black Shadow." She nodded to the shipling currently trying to climb onto Oak's deck. "She's the firstborn." Endeavour chuckled by way of explanation. Her two other shiplings merely sat quietly at her side. Dark Shadow only had interest in milk while Long Shadow turned her bright green gaze on her uncle. "They are beautiful, like their mother, with their father's spirit no doubt!" The mighty first rate laughed heartedly. His own eyes met Long Shadow's and he tilted his head. "What is it little one?" She offered him a squeak, nose twitching as she took in his scent. But she wasn't quite as adventurous as her big sister and stayed close to her mother. She tilted her head to the side, confused. This stranger looked like her mother. He smelled somewhat like her mother. But he was bigger, older and a lot cleaner. Endeavour was a sweaty mess comparatively. She remained on her side as the afterbirth emerged from her slit. Alexander chuckled at her, his eyes light. "They'll all be fine vessels of the Navy when they mature. I look forward to their commissioning ceremonies… in other news however." He turned to face Endeavour. "The pirate threat in the Caribbean is increasing. Britannia needs you, sister." Endeavour sighed. "I had a feeling she might. How long do I have?" "As soon as you're able. Your mate and shiplings can come with you." Endeavour looked at Oak who was entertaining a rambunctious Black Shadow. The shipling was climbing all over his deck. She tilted her head up and up to look at his ginormous masts and she ended up rolling over with a squeal. He chuckled lightly, rolling her up in his ratlines and rigging, purring ever so softly. He didn't mean to show favoritism, but she was just so damn cute and adorable! Unlike the other two, whom, while also cute, stayed by their mother. She gnawed on his lines with her little gums, her little body purring with delight. She gave a big yawn, revealing a tiny pink tongue and little else as she had no teeth. "I'll keep her safe on the travel if you can manage those two. You're larger than I, but three shiplings might be too much for an ocean venture, no?" Oak smiled up at his mate. Endeavour nodded, chuckling as her two other shiplings wriggled about as they fought for position. "Come on you three, settle down. We're going to the New World!" Oak purred, tickling Black Shadow with his rigging. Black Shadow giggled at the touch, trying to bite the line that that was tickling her. "Hey now!" The frigate laughed. Black Shadow squeaked, craning her head around to look at her siblings. Long Shadow and Dark Shadow looked back at her with a stare that said "You're crazy sister, come down!"

"I don't mean to rush." Alex interrupted. "But I'd recommend sailing soon." Endeavour rolled upright, staggering as stars filled her vision. Her shiplings wriggled about until they found a suitable new spot at her side. "Take it easy." Oak murmured, moving over to support his mate. He was careful of his children. Endeavour leaned into him briefly before straightening. "I'm okay." She told him. "I assume you'll be remaining here?" She asked Alex. "I can't leave England. I'm the King's shark!" He grinned. "Then you're in charge until I return." She said. "Keep things from falling apart while I'm gone." "Who are you to give me orders? I'm deputy!" He grinned. She nuzzled him. "You're my little brother." She purred. "That gives me the right." She always liked to tease him that although he was bigger, she was born first.

At her side, Long Shadow again turned her gaze on her uncle as though she had something to say but she was too young to speak. Alexander purred and smiled when he noticed her. She squeaked, staggering on an unsteady keel. She and her sister were quite lively for newborns. That left Dark Shadow, the male more cautious and hesitant than his sisters. Black Shadow remained cocooned in her father's rigging, falling asleep there. Long Shadow became fascinated by Alex's nose and tried to bite it. The first rate jerked back. "Easy there." He warned. "This is a figurehead and it represents what a vessel stands for." He leaned down to show it off to her. It was a King, with a shield in one hand and grasping the Union Jack in the other. She tilted her head to the side, confused. Why have such an extravagant thing on your bow? She looked down on the water. Her own figurehead could just be made out. A specter wielding a scythe. She shrank away from it, the sight frightening her. Alex moved in to help her. "The Grim Reaper. The ferrier of the dead. Perhaps to symbolize you will be a good, proud fighter for the navy."

Black Shadow by contrast had a gorgeous figurehead of a woman, hands outstretched and releasing a dove. Long Shadow pouted that her sister had such a beautiful figurehead. She looked to her mother for an explanation. "Love, my child. Love." Oak replied to his daughter's silent question with a smile. Long Shadow pouted some more. Her big sister had love and she had the dead. Why? Was there something wrong with her. She whined pitifully as she didn't understand. Dark Shadow went cross-eyed to look at his and jumped back. A skeletal figure, holding two cutlesses across his chest and with a rather gnarly, screaming expression. "Now THAT'S a figurehead of a fighter!" Alex rumbled. Long Shadow even giggled. Black Shadow briefly woke from all the commotion but still wrapped in her father's rigging cocoon she was quickly lulled back to sleep. "Let's set sail!" Oak spoke up and Alex nodded.

After a brief meal, Long Shadow and Dark Shadow sat on their mother's deck. Black Shadow was still asleep on her father's and the family headed downriver for the sea, reaching the coast by sundown. Watching the sun set in the west, the family said their final goodbyes to their fleetmates and set a course for the West Indies. By the time the light had faded, the coast was out of sight. And now nothing lay ahead but open ocean…

The voyage to the New World went uneventfully, save for Oak and Endeavour having to deal with their three shiplings. However as they passed the island of Bermuda, Oak grew increasingly suspicious of the dark clouds ahead. "I don't like the look of that sky. If it gets too rough, take Black Shadow. You're more stable than I in storms." Black Shadow didn't like the sound of this and whined, clinging tighter to her father's rigging. "We have no choice but to sail through it." Endeavour said. "We could stop in Bermuda, but if its nothing, that'll make us late, with no excuses for tardiness… aye we have to push on." "Give me Black Shadow." Black Shadow wailed, not wanting to be separated from her father. "Once we reach Port Royal, you'll be fine darling. I'll take you fishing, teach you how." He purred. "Please?" She sighed and nodded, letting Endeavour take her. She snuggled tightly into her mother's deck.

As they entered the storm, the sounds of thunder frightened the young shiplings all of whom clung tightly to their mother. Oak sailed ahead to take the brunt of the gale to keep his family safe. He rocked very noticeably on the waves. Night fast approached as the rain began to fall. Through the darkness, Black Shadow thought she saw a shape, following them on a parallel course and getting closer all the time. Then the lightning flashed and she yelped in alarm. The yelp gave Oak warning as he looked back. Muzzle flashes. "Endeavour, get them out of here!" He hissed as several dozen cannons splashed just behind him as he was turning around to face the attacker. A second flash showed Oak the flag that this ship was flying. The Black. Pirates! Endeavour didn't dare argue with her mate for her shipling's sake but Black Shadow wailed as her mother carried her away from her father. She strained to keep sight of Oak as he faced the pirate. All she saw were muzzle flashes that lit up the night, providing her with a near perfect view of what was happening.

By the time Oak had run out his guns, the pirate had landed two volleys on him that did noticeable damage to his side. More lightning flashes revealed the ship to be a man o'war. Not one like Endeavour. But double decks with a third gun deck located aft, and resembling a Spanish galleon mixed with a Swedish "royal" warship. The battle was fierce, swift and deadly and the lighting flashes allowed Black Shadow to see glimpses of it. She saw her father forced back towards the dark outcropping. The next flash revealed another exchange of muzzle flashes. The final flash of light didn't come from lighting at all and it was a flash that filled Black Shadow with despair. For the first time in her life, she spoke, screaming out a single word "Daddy!"


	3. Chapter 2

It was a long two weeks before Endeavour and the children reached Port Royal. The four vessels, three of which were only months old and had just witnessed the death of their father, had not gotten even remotely close to moving on. Endeavour was shattered but had to remain strong for her children. Dark Shadow was quiet and inattentive, almost eerily. Long Shadow looked to have been crying a lot. But Black Shadow… Black Shadow seemed angry and confused.

Entering the harbor they were approached by Britannia herself. The flagship took in the sight of Endeavour and had to restrain herself from giving the fellow man o war a hug. "What happened?" She demanded. Looking around, she failed to see Oak. Realization hit her like a hammer when Endeavour spoke a single word. "Pirates." Britannia's blue eyes darkened. "I'm so sorry." She said. "Please accept my deepest condolences." Endeavour dipped her head. On her deck, Long Shadow had perked up at the new voice and she crawled up to the railing, peering out. She was mesmerized by the sight she saw. The grand man o war before her was absolutely gorgeous. She wanted to feel sorrow for her father. But Britannia… The aura around her drew Long Shadow's attention away from Oak's death.

Britannia continued to speak, filling Endeavour in to events that would be helpful as she assumed her new post. She didn't want to do it, not now. But it had to be done. "I'd recommend you get in some cannon practice. Now that your shiplings have been born, your aim will be much improved." She suggested. Long Shadow eyed Britannia's own gunports which lined her decks giving her more weaponry than her mother. _"Oh what I could do with those."_ She shook herself. Did she really just think that? "Mamma… I want to go back home." Dark Shadow managed to whimper. Ever since Black Shadow had screamed daddy, all three had hesitantly tried to talk and were impressively growing better at it by the day, for their age. Endeavour shushed him gently and turned her attentions back to Britannia. "That's as much as I can give you right now. But I'd like you to report to my office in 5 minutes. Cedar will have more information for you. You're not the only Royal Navy ship that's been attacked by these pirates." "Yes ma'am." "Give me 5 minutes honey and I'll give you a report." Long Shadow whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Dark Shadow heard her. Her brother looked at her and his expression turned to disgust. "Papa is dead and that's what you care about?" Long Shadow immediately tried to deny it. "I didn't say anything." She said. "Yes you did." Black Shadow spoke up. "I heard you loud and clear. You like her!" "She's pretty okay?" Long Shadow huffed. "You like her!" Black Shadow sang. Long Shadow growled and lunged at her sister. The commotion got the attention of both elder ships. "What's going on?" Endeavour looked at her shiplings and pulled them apart with her rigging. "Long Shadow likes Britannia." Dark Shadow said quietly. "I do not!" Long Shadow denied, trying to strike at her brother. "Yes you do." Black Shadow spoke up. "I do _not!"_ Long Shadow hissed at her big sister. "It's nice here though. Can we stay?" She asked her mother. "It's hot and muggy and I want to go home." Dark Shadow said again as his sister declared her desire to stay. "You are home." Britannia smiled gently at him. "Endeavour, I can give you a little bit if you need to rest. I can watch the shiplings in the meantime." Long Shadow was all for the idea. Black Shadow just rolled her eyes at her sister. Dark Shadow slumped.

However a new voice from across the harbor caught everyone's attention. Looking over, two cutters were running from a top sail schooner. "You'd better run, you miscreants! That wine is for the officers and if I catch you stealing a barrel again I won't be so forgiving!" Black Shadow giggled. She didn't know what wine was but if it was something she shouldn't be having, she was definitely interested. "That's Cedar. Loyal, that one is." Britannia explained simply, hailing the schooner. He quickly moved over. "Ready for your orders ma'am!" He saluted, masts straight. "Please escort Endeavour to her berth. Provide her with anything she needs." Britannia ordered. The three shiplings were set down. Long Shadow practically bounded over to Britannia. "Easy there." Cedar interrupted her. "Port Royal is no place to be scampering around by yourself, young one. So many merchants and warships around, you could get lost or hurt." "I'll be careful." Long Shadow squeaked, snuggling close to Britannia. Black Shadow sighed and joined her sister although she was less cuddly than her. Cedar looked at Britannia for her reply at the tag alongs. "They're fine Cedar." She assured him. Having never had children of her own, she always enjoyed playing babysitter. Dark Shadow was the quiet one but she could see he'd be a good warship one day. Black Shadow was going to be a handful, she could just tell. She had that defiant look about her. Long Shadow was clearly attached, something that Britannia found a bit confusing to deal with but she chose to humor the shipling.

While Cedar got Endeavour settled in, the three shiplings made Britannia's time with them a nightmare. Dark Shadow wasn't much trouble but Long Shadow tired to get into her business at every chance and Black Shadow simply acted out. The eldest's main interest lie in the barrels conspicuously tied to the dock. She approached one and poked a hole in it. Red liquid streamed out and she squealed with delight. She tried another barrel and this one released a sweet smelling brown liquid. She immediately started drinking it. "Black Shadow!" Dark Shadow gasped. "What are you doing?" "It's good." She replied with a belch. "Try some." He shook his head no, fearful of the new substance. Black Shadow downed another gulp and belched again which drew Britannia over. Dark Shadow instantly ran to hide, warning his sister of the man o war fast approaching. Black Shadow wasn't fast enough, wobbling on an unsteady keel. She faced her flagship with an innocent grin that hid nothing!

With Britannia was Long Shadow, if it wasn't obvious, and both looked at her disapprovingly. Black Shadow belched again and stumbled into Britannia. "Alright, come on you." She picked her up. "What's gonna happen?" Dark Shadow asked originally, from the shadows. "I'm going to give your sister a bath." Britannia replied and dunked Black Shadow in the water. Dark Shadow squealed in surprise while Long Shadow couldn't help but squeak. Black Shadow started to turn green and barged up all she had drunk. "Ever gonna drink it again?" Long Shadow teased. Black Shadow stuck her tongue at her, then retched again. Britannia held her until she had finished. "Maybe now you'll know better." She said.

When she was returned to Endeavour later that day, her mother was worried. "What's wrong mama?" Dark Shadow asked her before Black Shadow could do so. "Britannia what happened?" Endeavour demanded. "She got into the rum. I got her to barf it up. She'll be fine." Britannia assured her. As the two talked, Dark Shadow noticed his sister staring at Britannia again. "You know homosexuality is a no right?" He asked her. "Don't care." She huffed with a shipling's typical brazen, innocent attitude. Staring at Britannia her mind began to think of all sorts of delicious things she could do. The word cannon had become something unspeakably lewd. Behind her Black Shadow exchanged glances with Dark Shadow and the youngest shipling made gagging noises. Long Shadow rounded on them. "One more like that and I'll have you both rounded up for a tickling session." She waved her rigging lines menacingly. This brought a grin to her brother's face. The first he'd given in a long time, if ever! They were not going to let Long Shadow live this up. Fun times lay ahead. Long Shadow tackled him and immediately started accosting him with tickles. Black Shadow who was by now very sleepy, wisely kept her distance.

As the shiplings played Britannia took a look at them and then at the sleeping Black Shadow. "This'll be interesting." She remarked. "Interesting, Britannia I doubt covers even half of it." Endeavour said


	4. Chapter 3

Britannia and Ark Royal were at it again. The galleon was well beyond retirement age and tended to enjoy her freedoms but she never hesitated to give the flagship what for. Especially when it came to piracy. Britannia liked to think Royal played with her temper just because she liked to remind her who was flagship before. Britannia wouldn't even have her position if Royal hadn't stepped down. Their arguing was fierce and intense and most certainly woke everyone within a certain radius, including Endeavour and her shiplings now more like rambunctious pre teens.

"What's going on?" Dark Shadow grumbled. Though the youngest, he was now the largest of his siblings. The young first rate dragged himself out of his berth, and woke his sisters who weren't happy about it. "Ark Royal's arguing with Britannia again." Black Shadow supplied. "What's miss granny so grumpy about?" Long Shadow asked. She didn't like Royal because the old ship argued with Britannia so often. "I understand her concern but I agree, she's no longer in command… Let Britannia do her job." Long Shadow agreed as well but for very different reasons. Approaching her teenage years meant that certain things in her body could respond to her thoughts. She licked her lips as her eyes trailed over Britannia's strong decks. "Can you stop trying to fuck her?!" Dark Shadow shouted, though more in Britannia's direction to catch her attention. A smile crept upon his face. Black Shadow sighed at her brother. He might have been bigger but Long Shadow, god help you if you crossed her! Britannia whirled around in surprise, trying to see what the shiplings were arguing about. Long Shadow felt her face heat up. "Oh now you've done it!" She snarled and attacked her brother. Black Shadow kept smartly out of the way. Dark Shadow obviously anticipated this. Needless to say both were equally hit. However when they were pulled apart it was Dark Shadow that was scolded for being a capital ship that idiotically put himself in harms way! It was Long Shadow's turn to laugh at him. Black Shadow giggled as well and leaned over to her sister. "Will you ever tell Britannia?" She whispered. "Or will you just keep pining." "Depends." She sighed. "On what?" Black Shadow prodded further. Long Shadow looked over at Britannia once more. "If she heard our idiot brother!" "Probably. But I doubt she knows the contest." Black Shadow shrugged.

Once Britannia finished scolding Dark Shadow, she called Black Shadow up to her. As she approached, she saw her brother skimper off, shaking. It appeared Britannia had a tongue to her. _"A tongue I wanna taste."_ Long Shadow murred. "So what was all that about?" Britannia asked. "You know I don't tolerate infighting. Especially among siblings." Black Shadow shrugged. "Long Shadow's a bit touchy right now. I think she's well um… maturing. And Dark Shadow always likes to push her buttons so…" It was a poor excuse but Black Shadow wouldn't betray her sister's confidence at least not to Britannia.

When her mother returned from patrol Black Shadow went to her. "Mom!" "Black Shadow, what is it?" Endeavour purred, hugging her happily. Black Shadow enjoyed the attention but she was on a mission here. "It's Long Shadow. She's got feelings for Britannia. And I mean yes those kind of feelings. Dark Shadow likes to tease her about it but she's serious. I know it's wrong but she's my sister and…" Endeavour frowned. The first rate sighed. "I wish your father were here… He was better at handling situations like that." Normally this would put Black Shadow into quiet contemplation if not outright grief. The memory of her father's death remained fresh in her mind. But she was a teenager on a mission right now. "What do I do?" She asked. "Just… let her try. If she gets in trouble for it, I will share the blame. I want you all to be happy, no matter what." "You'd do that?" She gasped. "You are all I have left at this time. For your happiness I'd do anything. That's how a mother should be." Endeavour smiled, leaning down to lick her daughter's deck. Black Shadow purred, relishing in the attention.

Cedar's call interrupted their moment. Only it wasn't for Endeavour. He was calling for Black Shadow. The shipling nuzzled her mother once and ran over to him. "Are you ready?" The schooner asked her. "For what?" She asked. "Your future." He smiled. "Are you ready to learn how to war?" "What? I'm ready?!" She squeaked. Cedar nodded. "Britannia has your brother and sister, I've got you." Inwardly Black Shadow sniggered. With Long Shadow still pining and Dark Shadow being well, himself. Britannia was in for an interesting time! And this news brought joy to Long Shadow, who squealed like a newborn. She was in love and now had the chance to make her moves. Britannia had better hold on because Long Shadow was coming in fast!

And fast she came. In every possible way. She was a fast learner for one thing. Picking up on Britannia's teachings far quicker than her brother. She was a fast sailor particularly against the wind. A valuable skill when chasing down fleeing prey. And the rate at which she accepted Britannia's orders made more than one ship wonder if she was sucking up. Of course she had a more lewd motive in mind but that was for her to know for the moment. For now, she had to focus on impressing her teacher. Cedar trained Black Shadow for speed. Being a schooner that's what he was best at. He taught her about hunting down pirates, when to run from warships, and how to always use the wind and tide in her favor. Dark Shadow on the other hand was slower because he wasn't like Long Shadow in his purpose. Britannia simply taught him the ways of a Ship-of-the-Line. Essentially paperwork and fleet ordering until it was time for battle, in which case he'd line up with other man o wars and exchange broadsides with the enemy. He might have been slower but his type and new duty would mean he'd rank up faster than his sisters and likely be around Britannia more often. Both infuriated Long Shadow and at the end of almost every day they'd bigger and get into a scuffle. Which the fully grown man o war would have to break up. Such a thing was dangerous especially once the two learned how to shoot at each other.

At the end of one such fight, Britannia had successfully gotten them apart. But not before one of them sliced her shoulder. Ignoring it for the moment she lost her temper. "Now that is ENOUGH!" She roared. "Apologies ma'am!" Dark Shadow reeled, standing straight and panting. Long Shadow stuck her tongue at her brother with a victorious smile but it was short lived when Britannia turned on her. "You're not innocent either, young lady! Both of you need to act your age or neither of you will serve any higher rank than a merchant and a floating barracks! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BOTH OF YOU?!" "Yes ma'am!" Both yelped in terror. It was Long Shadow who first noticed the blood. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed, nodding to Britannia's cut shoulder. "I realize this, it's because of you two fighting all the time!" She hissed. Dark Shadow moved to help but she shooed him away. She snapped at them both. "Dark Shadow you need to learn to control your temper if you're going to be a proper ship of the line and Long Shadow, slate your jealousy for that is the seed of distrust and trust is what a Navy needs most! Black Shadow hasn't gotten into trouble! Cedar talks great things about her! She'll make Lieutenant before either of you at this rate! Now go! Training is over for today. Fix your problems and we'll see if you are salvageable tomorrow." And with that, the man o war turned away to her berth, licking her shoulder. "That… hurt. Damn…" Long Shadow's brother whispered beside her. Long Shadow felt terrible. Seeing Britannia's wound hurt her as though she had received it herself.

In the morning, she left her berth early and went out in search of her flagship. Britannia was hunting with Cedar, the two exchanging in a quiet friendly conversation as they stalked for a shark or whale. Long Shadow followed. Neither noticed her, however she could hear the two talking. "I don't know what to do Cedar. They've got talent but they're wasting it with petty bickering! Long Shadow's jealous for a reason I can't figure out and if Dark Shadow keeps pushing her they're both gonna end up in the brig!" "From what Black Shadow tells me, Long Shadow is fond of you." He replied. "Not quite sure what she means exactly. But that might be what is making Long Shadow so jealous. You do give Dark Shadow a lot of attention, which isn't your fault, it's the requirements of the service to get ships of the line readied before any else." The schooner replied. "Why would she like an old rig like me?" Britannia snorted. "She could do better. Whatever Black Shadow means, Long Shadow shouldn't allow her jealousy to rule her judgement like that!" Long Shadow just managed to resist crying out. _"You're not old! You're beautiful, can't you see that?!"_ But she stayed silent. "Talk to her in private. Get her story without anyone hearing. That way she's more open to you. Plus giving her some attention without anyone else being there might stoke her jealousy." "Perhaps. It's worth a shot. Thank you Cedar. Sometimes I forget she's as young as she is." "Her ship type is old. Kind of odd she was born as such. But indeed. If ever you need help, do inform me." She nodded.

Long Shadow scampered quietly back to her berth to wait for Britannia to come to her. And come she did, about three hours later. She politely knocked to which Long Shadow eagerly told her to come in. Britannia's looks always blew her away. And this morning she looked exceptionally beautiful. "Long Shadow," She began. "A word?" _"For you, anything."_ She thought but outwardly she just nodded. "Why do you get jealous of your brother?" Britannia asked. She winced. "You wouldn't understand." "I've done and seen a lot. Try me." "I have…" Long Shadow broke off. "NO. Damn it!" She embraced Britannia. "Why does this have to be so hard?!" She wailed. "I wish I could tell you Britannia. But I can't. Not yet!" Britannia frowned. "You can. Nothing is stopping you but yourself." Long Shadow thought about answering but instead she started licking Britannia's shoulder. Britannia returned the gesture, in hopes that she would speak her mind. Long Shadow purred. But when she spoke her voice was shaky and she lacked confidence. "I think, no I know that I'm not normal uh in that way. I'm-I'm a homo alright?!" Britannia blushed.

Silence overtook them both. After what seemed like eternity, Long Shadow felt the first rate rub against her. "That's alright sweetie. I am too! Why do you think I have no mate or kids?" Long Shadow's eyes went wide. "You-you are." She returned the gesture happily. "I didn't think you would be." "A lot of things are different than they seem. The world is a large, illustrious place full of people of all kinds." "Then I can say this with confidence, knowing what I know now. I love you Britannia. I've loved you since the second I first saw you." "Why?" "Why? I-I don't know. But I know I do." "Are you sure you don't just want my body?" "If that was the case I would've jumped you or given up a long time ago." Long Shadow nuzzled her. "I love you for you!" She tried to huddle as close to the larger ship as she possibly could. "I love your personality. I love your attitude. I. Love. You. Period!" She cried.

Black Shadow and Dark Shadow were both eavesdropping and the elder sibling grinned. "Pay up!" She ordered her brother. They'd had a bet to see when their sister would tell Britannia and it was Black Shadow who guessed the closest. Both felt something brush against their keels and they yelped, running off in opposite directions. Long Shadow looked up, but Britannia purred. "Don't worry about them, I've got it covered." Long Shadow was amused as she watched her siblings run away. She would never let them live it down! She turned her attentions back to Britannia. "Now are we alone?" She asked. The man o war nodded. Long Shadow's grin was as large as it was suggestive.

Later, both ships plus Dark Shadow were back out on the training grounds. "Something was in the harbor last night." Dark Shadow murmured. "Was it now? I didn't notice!" Long Shadow giggled. "It looked like a giant octopus." He whined. "And you look like a giant baby." She replied. "You didn't feel or see it?" "Nope so I must ask, what were you drinking last night!" "Your fucking bullshit, that's what!" He snapped harshly. Long Shadow hissed and gathered herself to lunge at him but before she could do anything, Britannia interrupted. "Long Shadow, quench that fire. Dark Shadow, apologize! That's no way for a ship-of-the-line to act!" She hissed and Dark Shadow backed away before slowly nodding. He approached his sister. "I'm sorry…" Long Shadow was inwardly grinning as she replied "Apology accepted." She turned to Britannia. "So what are we doing today?" She asked. "We are working on going against the wind and how to rope it into your advantage." She said.

The training began and it was clear from the start who had that advantage. Long Shadow was designed for this kind of sailing and easily took out her brother despite his larger size and she even 'defeated' Britannia a few times. One such mock battle ended with Dark Shadow 'sunk' and Britannia on her back with Long Shadow on top of her. The smaller ship grinned. "Gotcha!" She purred. "Yes you did." Britannia replied, giving her a suggestive nip. Dark Shadow watched this with eyes like slits. Long Shadow briefly touched her muzzle to her neck, a silent promise for more action later and then jumped off her allowing Britannia to right herself. She turned to her brother. "So man o wars aren't the best in the fleet." She grinned. "Not with the weather gauge against us. Let's see how well you fare in an exchange of broadsides." He hissed and sailed off. Long Shadow watched him go with mixed feelings. She sighed and turned to Britannia. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "Puberty is my guess. Usually it's the girls who get the mood swings. Guess that's something else you can tease him about." Britannia chuckled. Long Shadow giggled, mentally adding it to the list of things she could use as revenge for her brother's teasing. "I guess training is over for today." She shrugged. "Unless you had another lesson in mind." Long Shadow's sly tone told Britannia she wasn't referring to any military training. "Purrhaps. My dock. One hour." She giggled, winking. "I'll be there." Long Shadow purred, brushing her hull against hers as she sailed past.

Passing her soon after was an injured medical frigate, limping in on half a foremast and several chunks taken out of him. "What happened to you?" She asked. "Bloody fucking pirates." He panted, sighing. "Who was it?" She asked. With so many pirates criss crossing the Caribbean, narrowing the culprits was critical. "Some Swedish looking man o war." "He's still alive?!" Long Shadow snarled. "And bloody relentless."

It wasn't long before word got around the harbor, reaching Endeavour and Black Shadow. The young teenager looked to her mother for guidance. She recalled vividly what happened that night and her whole training up to that point had been revolved around one day finding that man o war and killing him! "She's ready." Cedar nodded. Endeavour frowned. "I don't want her going after him alone. Not inexperienced." "I'm going!" Black Shadow declared. "That son of a bitch will pay for what he did!" "Absolutely not!" Endeavour hissed. "But he needs to be taken out!" Black Shadow protested. "You're too young, too inexperienced." "I'm the fastest ship in the navy! I can run rings around that Swedish bastard!" "And all it'll take is a single broadside! The answer is no." "I don't take orders from you!" Black Shadow snarled back. "I am your mother, you will always take orders from me! Keep at it and I'll be sure that you're the last to leave for duty!" "We have a chance to destroy the ship that killed my father, your mate and you won't take it?! You don't love him, you never loved him! But I did and I'm going to do what should've been done a long time ago!" Black Shadow yelled and raced out of the harbor at a speed that no other ship could hope to match. Endeavour watched her go, mouth gaping and eyes filled with tears.


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Shadow sailed to his berth slowly after another training session. As usual it ended with Long Shadow being praised and he being criticized. Black Shadow had been gone a week and he had somewhat wished that Long Shadow had been the one to run away. He never said it out loud though. Endeavour was the most affected by his eldest sister's loss. It was almost certain now that she'd likely been killed and their mother felt that loss deeply. With Long Shadow becoming increasingly involved with Britannia, that left only him to help their ailing mother. The thought made him sigh as he turned away from his berth and to his mother, sailing over to her. "Mum?" Endeavour had her bow facing the shore. She gave a slow sigh. "What is it Dark Shadow?" Her voice was raspy from her nighttime screams. She hadn't seen a proper sleep in days. "Oh nothing. I was just… wondering if you'd like to bunk up tonight?" He frowned, moving alongside. "We both need the company." Endeavour's green eyes were dark, and she was barely able to keep them open but every time she closed them she imagined her eldest's last moments. So they stayed open. She stared at him for a moment, as though she didn't even know who he was. But then a spark of recognition flickered in those wounded eyes and she nodded. He frowned and snuggled up against her, whimpering and licking her hull soothingly. Endeavour sighed, her muzzle gently touching the top of his head. "She'll be home… I know she will be." He whispered quietly. "I can sense her…" "Even if she is alive, she is no match for a man o war like Wicked King. She'll become his prize or his prey. Either way it doesn't matter. She won't be coming back." The hopelessness in Endeavour's voice matched the agony that shown in her eyes. "Then it will be even more satisfying when we watch him swing." Endeavour's eyes closed briefly before she winced and they opened again. She couldn't bear to see what lie in wait behind them. But she also couldn't remain awake. "Sleep. They are just dreams… I'll be here with you, mama." "Stay with me my son." She begged, resting her head over his decks. She gave one shudder as her eyes closed and then she was asleep.

Dark Shadow sighed and looked across the harbor to see Long Shadow darting over to Britannia's berth again, the Caribbean flagship eagerly allowing her in. He bared his teeth in anger. Next to him Endeavour shifted, beginning to see the nightmares that prevented her to rest. She whined pitifully, a silent plea to the villain of her dreams. He turned back and licked her capstain soothingly. The affect was temporary. Endeavour was soon writhing and wailing again. He kept at it, whimpering himself. An idea popped into his head. He whimpered louder. He watched his mother's movements as he did so. Endeavour's instincts rose up and she twisted her body around him, rigging lines taking him in a surprisingly strong grip for a ship who hadn't eaten or slept in over a week. He slowly calmed his whimpers, transitioning into soft purring and burrowing deeper into her side warmly. Endeavour's grip eased but her hull shook. Whether it was from fear or pain he couldn't tell. As long as her dream was of her keeping her baby protected, instead of losing her baby, he felt he was successful. Endeavour more or less settled down, managing to catch a nap of about 4 hours. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. As she slept, Dark Shadow turned his head to the skies above and let out a prayer. "Ancients above… Look out for my sister… And for my mother…" A soft breeze entered the harbor, rustling his sails and within it he sensed his father's presence. The Ancients had acknowledged his prayer.

When Endeavour woke she was still exhausted but not to the point of collapsing. But now there was a new problem. Having not had a morsel of food in over a week, Endeavour was beginning to starve. And she was refusing to rectify that. Dark Shadow dropped a shark down in front of her. "You still have Long Shadow and I. Please don't orphan us… please…" He whimpered. So wound up in her grief was Endeavour that the sight of food made her stomach churn and not in a pleasant way. She shook her head. "I can't." She rasped. "Do you think father would want to see you like this?" The question startled Endeavour, the mention of Oak putting a whole new pain in her eyes. "Don't!" She gasped, rolling away from him. "Why? Mum, Long and I NEED you!" He whimpered loudly. "We can't stand seeing you like this." "Your sister said I didn't love him." Endeavour rasped. "She said since I wouldn't go out with her that, that love was beyond me." "You should know her, she's stubborn." "I still should've gone. She was too inexperienced. I knew that!" "She's alive!" "And beyond my reach. Beyond all of our reaches. So what difference does it make? I failed as her mother. I failed you by extension. So give me one good reason why I should stick around?" "Because I'm not Black Shadow. I'm me. And I don't want to be an orphan." He teared up and sailed off, looking for Britannia's guidance.

Seeing her with Long Shadow made his emotions grow further. He was very, very upset. Britannia saw him. "Dark Shadow, do come in dear!" She called. Next to her, Long Shadow turned a curious gaze on her brother. Dark Shadow sailed in, looking down. "Mum refuses to do anything… I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her too. I don't want to be an orphan…" He said, tears dripping into the calm water. Britannia was gentle as she licked the top of his head. "Long Shadow and I were just discussing some options. We both agree that the best thing for her now is to be returned to England. To remain here after all the tragedy she's seen… no the old country will be better for her. And I want you to accompany her Dark Shadow." "But I've come so far." He protested, looking up to her. "I trained here, to serve here, not to go back to England." Truth be told he would go for his mother. But the thought that made him protest was that Britannia was just trying to be rid of him and Endeavour so she could have Long Shadow all to herself. It was small and very doubtful but it was of enough concern to discomfort Dark Shadow. Britannia sighed. "Dark Shadow, I've given you as much training as I can but there are techniques you need to learn that I'm not much good at. Your uncle however is a master. Plus, you're the only ship I can spare for the trek right now. And the only one with enough firepower to ensure those pirates don't try anything." "Fine." He grumbled lowly, muttering some foul language under his breath which thankfully neither Britannia or Long Shadow heard. They would probably wash his mouth out if they had. "Good boy. Now would you like to stay here or…" Britannia was cut off as Endeavour cried out for her son from across the harbor. "Mother has spoken." Britannia chuckled. Dark Shadow nodded and moved over. Truth be told he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was stressed out and having to perform duties that ships his age didn't have to yet. He felt unprepared and overwhelmed.

Endeavour was waiting for him. She had done as he asked and a half eaten shark sat on the dock. His mood lifted some as the corners of his mouth cracked into a light smile. He nodded happily to her. "I was wondering when I was going to see you smile again." She said. "When your healthy habits began coming back." He replied with a sigh. "So what's the word from Britannia?" She asked. "We're going back home." Dark Shadow grumbled. "I'm not surprised." Endeavour sighed. "But I would've thought you'd be happier about it. I seem to recall a shipling who was quite eager to return to London." She smirked. "I grew up here. Trained here… But. I guess if it gets me away from them." Endeavour frowned. "You don't approve of your sister's relationship?" "I'm not against the relationship. I'm against Britannia always praising Long Shadow and criticizing me. Even when I do something good she tells me I can do better, and whenever Long Shadow messes up, she tells her she did good. She shows favoritism." "Now I highly doubt that. Britannia has been at this for too long to show that. Did you consider that you being a ship of the line, that she expects more of you? Goodness knows I Thought the same as you did once when I Saw my cousins being let off easy. But now I know better." "I'm not so sure. It doesn't feel that way." He frowned and looked at the sea. He visually slumped. "So much for being a kid…" "You're a man o war my son, you cease being a kid the day you are born." Endeavour said. "It's not fair, I know. But that is the way of the world and if you can't handle it… well, ships don't become barracks just by being insubordinate." "It's just… It's not even that… I…" He sighed heavily. "It's more that I have to be a grown up now more than ever, and I have to be the one to support you. I just feel so overwhelmed…" "Dark Shadow, I'm not an invalid yet." She shook her head. "To the contrary, I think Britannia paired you with me not for you to be my escort. But for me to be yours. I have lost one daughter and currently cannot reach the other, you are the only child I have left to care for." "That's not what I mean. When Black Shadow ran away, I had to look after you. Your welfare… And to watch my mother slowly sink into a hollow hulk after losing my father and my sister, it killed me inside!" Endeavour's face twisted through several forms of agony before she looked down. "I am, sorry Dark Shadow." She rasped. "I truly am." He turned back to her and pressed himself into her flank. "I just don't want to lose anymore family. Especially you mamma." He whispered in reply, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You won't. I can't promise to be immortal but I won't leave you, Dark Shadow. Not now, not that I know." Endeavour replied, muzzle brushing the back of his head. "I love you mamma…" Across the harbor, Britannia watched the exchange with a smile. Beside her, Long Shadow had a matching grin. "That worked better than I'd hoped." She said. "I must put greater faith in your strategy skills from now on." Britannia said with a slight bow. Long Shadow giggled and the two sailed off to 'enjoy' their successful night.

"In the morning, the orders to send Endeavour to England had been retracted. But that brought up its own set of problems, not with Dark Shadow but with Endeavour and she fully intended to rectify them. "Britannia, we need to talk." She said. "About what?" She asked, turning to face her friend with a light smile. "About you and Long Shadow." Endeavour knew that she was asking for trouble by what Britannia would see as interference in her sex life but she went ahead anyways. "She needs to be trained by someone else. What's more, she should be." Britannia tilted her head. "Now why do you think that? I'm the best teacher she could have." "You're also her lover. Now far be it from me to accuse you of favoritism but from what Dark Shadow's told me, that's exactly what you're doing. Long Shadow needs a teacher who will be firm with her, not take her for a ride after class." Britannia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by cannon fire. She looked out to see Dark Shadow venting, taking out rocks with broadsides. However they were intimidatingly accurate. Nothing remained of the rocks. Britannia smirked. "Are you sure? Looks like my teachings worked." Endeavour growled. "Britannia, quit being so selfish! You can have Long Shadow at night but you're a man o war and she isn't. She needs another ship to teach her how to fight her way." "And yet Black Shadow knew how to properly fight and use speed to her advantage, because she was taught by a schooner. Even though she was a galleon." "They're similar enough. Black Shadow liker her sister is a racebuilt galleon. You Britannia have speed to share with Long Shadow." "So you're suggesting I should have Cedar train her?" "He would be better for her skills and for you as well. There is no secret that you're fond of her. How fond for the moment, is known only by a few." "Fine." She sighed heavily. "I'll tell her." "Thank you." Endeavour nodded and sailed off. Dark Shadow looked over and followed Britannia as she moved to tell his sister.

Long Shadow wasn't pleased about the arrangement but she knew a losing argument when she saw one and quickly accepted. She did however shoot a glare at her brother as she sailed past, sensing that it was somehow his fault. He sailed over to her. "What's going on?" "Are you that ambitious or are you just really that desperate?" She huffed. "You seem to think I enjoy a bit of favoritism well let me tell you something _little brother_. Maybe I'm just that good and you're not!" She growled and stormed off. His eyes became narrow and he chased after her, grabbing her and making her look at him. "I've had it with you! Every time that we've trained together you have tried to put me down! No longer! I am a God damned First Rate Ship of the Line and you are just a Fluyt! As such you may be older but I am bigger! And I will be the one who holds rank above you! So remember that next time you show off in front of your lover! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He snarled right in her face. The fire in his eyes and the sting in his voice was something she didn't recognize. He was actually intimidating. Like she didn't know him. She nodded. "Was wondering when you'd show some backbone brother." He huffed and dropped her, sailing over to Britannia. She chuckled, not in the least bit frightened as she sailed off to Cedar. The pair would finish their training one way or another. And now it was no longer a competition but a will.


	6. Chapter 5

Several weeks passed since Black Shadow had left Port Royal. She was due to return soon but couldn't resist taking one last lap around her patrol area. Every minute that passed she had felt as if she failed her father. She had heard many tales from the merchants, but they all led her in circles. At this point she was getting irritated. But she still held out hope. Her instincts were telling her to head north so she did. She passed several merchantmen along the way until she eventually saw one moving away at full sail and trying to head away from the route that he should have travelled. That's when two schooners flying the black flag came into view, firing chase guns faster him. She had found pirates! She ran out her guns, running up her ensign. She had the weather gage She would catch them.

They closed on the brig, unaware of Black Shadow closing to within gun range. But if she wanted answers, she needed them alive. At least one. She shot at the leader, sending a warning across his bow. He snarled and looked over at her, before turning to sail with the wind and increasing to full sail, his follower doing the same. Black Shadow unfurled her canvas and gave chase. The one in the rear began laying fire barrels, makeshift mines, to stop her. She responded with cannon fire, taking out the rear schooner with ease. She hissed in pain, watching the lead schooner sail away. Her sails were ripped and her foremast had fallen. "Now that's better." Black Shadow said as she came up beside her. "Now why don't you be a good girl and tell me where your friend is off to in such a hurry." "Screw off lobster." The schooner panted, spitting at her. "I'd be a bit more friendly to my host if I were you." Black Shadow chuckled, tying chains around her rudder. She couldn't escape. "I'm dead either way." She chuckled. "Why not end it now?" "Because there are worse things than dead. Do you want to find out what those are sweetheart?" "I know them darling. I did them to many of your countrymen." "Then perhaps I should return the favor. You see, I have a bone to pick with your flagship and I know that the best way to get to one is through his subordinates." "I snitch, I die. It's our code. Besides, he's my friend. I ain't ratting him out." "Oh I think you will." Black Shadow chuckled and from the look in her eyes it was clear to the schooner that she was going to have a very bad day. "Try your worst." She hissed. "As you wish sweetheart." A few minutes later the screaming started.

The schooner was resilient. She screamed kicked and wailed but never spilled any secrets. Black Shadow kept it up, poking and prodding but all that screaming was bound to attract attention. It wasn't long until a squadron of Royal Navy warships was seen on the horizon. She had to act fact if she wanted answers. They'd take the schooner and hang her before Black Shadow got her answers. "You better start talking. If you do I Might just let you go. They however, would object to that. You have 10 seconds!" "Go where hmm?" She chuckled, spitting blood. "I'm not afraid of death. But you're afraid of losing your opportunity. That gives me the advantage." Black Shadow ran a knife along her cheek, carving her intials in her flesh. She hissed, weakly grabbing the rigging Black Shadow used to hold the knife with her own. "Torture will only last as long as they aren't here. And they'll be here soon." "I recognize one of the ships in the patrol. HMS Cedar. Nasty piece of work as far as you pirates are concerned. He loves playing with his food and knows a few things even more than I do. Are you sure you want to meet him?" "If he follows Royal Navy regulations, which the ships in that squadron will make him do, he won't do those things." "Tell you what, you tell me what I want to know and I'll go and get some of that merchant's cargo you were after. I can use my influence for that." "And how would I spend it, hmm? I need help of King's fleet. If you're offering treasure you best offer coin and a place I can be free." "The Caribbean's got plenty of places for Pirates to hang. Tortuga, Nassau you name it. And if you don't want to linger in these waters, there's always China." "And the coin?" "Simple enough. Plenty of Spanish merchants come into our waters laden with gold. Fools. They forget we're at war and I reserve the right to capture them on sight!" She smirked. "I want five hundred thousand reales. That's about fifty thousand pounds. I don't care how you get them. Deal?" "Deal. Now you're coming with me cause I ain't having you run off." She shook her head. "I'll go to an island, you send the treasure after you get it. Give me your flag and I'll give you mine. The Royal Navy will think I'm a merchant that you attacked and ran off when you saw them and you'll get into King's fleet of a commotion." She was certain the schooner would run off. "You tell me which island you want to go to and I'll take you there. You know more about piracy than I do. I'll do it your way." She sighed, grunted in pain at her fallen mast. "Isla Sorna." "Deal." She smirked. A course was made. "It's a big island with a good natural harbor." "Good to know." Black Shadow dropped her off near the shore out of the breakers, tying her to a nearby tree. "To keep you from running off." She said. She rolled her eyes. Black Shadow chuckled, sailing out and off to find King.

Nassu was a shithole island full of drunkards and insects. Black Shadow carefully hid her disgust. A few merchants watched her, such as a brigantine with narrowed eyes. She had darkened her hull a shade, it was now a deep chestnut. She flew no flag, having lowered her ensign. But she didn't carry any specific pirate flag either. "Haven't seen you around these parts before." The brig spoke up. "I'm the new girl." Black Shadow replied, playing up a London style accent. It wouldn't do her much good to use the local Caribbean tone she'd adopted. "New girl." "I came from London. Hate that town!" She huffed. "Got out as soon as I could." His eyes narrowed. "You work for a plantation?" "Why do you think I left? I think the better phrase might be I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"used /emto work for one. Hated it! Hate the practice, hate everything about it!" The anger in her voice she didn't have to fake. "So what's your profession now?" "Mmm, little of this, little of that." She grinned. "I'm more in the market for one." "You realize the harbor you sailed into." "Of course, that's why I came here. Savvy?" "You should have been… invited. This isn't the port you just sail into." His eyes flicked to behind her, then back at her. "Well I'm here aren't I. Clearly I was told something in advance." She smirked. "If you were. I'd have told you to announce I let you in." She felt the broadside of a man o war press into her.

Black Shadow knew then and there that she'd been had but she kept her cool. "Wicked King, I presume." She said, her previously jovial tone now colder than ice. "The Wicked King of the Caribbean." He answered. "That's right. I remember you. I saw you that night." "HMS Black Shadow." She hissed. "You murdered my father! I've come to put that wrong right!" "That was, regrettable. I only realized the situation after the fact. I'm sorry." He grunted. "It's not in my Code to kill parents, not in front of their shiplings. Believe me, I regret that day. Move. I've something to show you." He pushed her forward. She snarled at him but did as he asked. He led her to a somewhat small cave, more like an indent, in the cliff that the fort guarding the harbor. In it were boards. Name boards. Holding the names of the ships they sank, against their Code. Oak was one. There was a tribute in front of each board. "When ships are sunk against our Code, the one who sank them offers 5% of their prizes to the deceased. And if the family of one of these ships come, it is theirs to have. Oak was your father." He pointed to the small pile of gold, gems and spices in front of the board. "That is all yours to take." "It's blood money." She whispered. "And you wouldn't just let me leave. Not now that I know who you are, where you are." "You're smart." He smirked. "Consider it your first prize." "What's stopping me from doing what I came here to do and kill you?" She asked. "The 70 guns loaded with heavy shot I currently have three feet from your hull." She snarled. "I hate you!" She hissed. "I get that a lot." He snorted. "You're going to listen to me and my fleet. You're going to be the newest addition." "I don't have a choice, do I?" She sighed. "I don't trust the word of a pirate but I want you to leave my family alone. My mother can't lose any more of her shiplings." "If I run into any of them is up to fate." He growled. "No. You will let them go. My mother has lost her mate and now she's lost me. Your torment of my family ends with me. You have me but even if my siblings come looking and they will, you let them go!" "I will do what's necessary." He smirked. "You've got spirit kid." "That happens when you're the eldest of three siblings and you have no father." She shot back. "Now there's a schooner I left on Isla Sorna. One of yours I think. I'd like to go get her." "Is she the reason you're here." "I needed a lead. She provided it, at a price." "She told you where I was." "For all I knew she could've been lying. Nassau is a well known pirate port but so is Tortuga. You could've been anywhere. Actually, she told me you were at Tortuga. I chose not to believe her and here I am." The last part was a lie, one that King couldn't prove. But Black Shadow wasn't about to see the schooner killed for her mistake. "That's very hard to believe." "I have no reason to lie." She replied. "Can I go get her or not?" "Very well." "Merci."

She left the harbor, making full sail for Isla Sorna. "Today must be your lucky day." She said, untying the schooner and handing her a handful of coins. "The rest is back at Nassau." "How?" She asked, looking at her. "Family heirlooms." Black Shadow answered. "How am I allowed back?" "I'm more persuading than I look." "I misjudged you." She sighed. "You have my trust." "I don't deserve it." She said, nodding to her wounds. "But thanks." Black Shadow got out some shoring equipment to brace up her mast. "Thanks." She shifted. "Mmm, that feels good." "Can you sail?" Black Shadow asked. "Half sail, but I can use my foremast yes." "That'll work. Can't do much about your cheek though. Sorry about that. I was… not myself." She admitted. "Battle scars." She grinned. "Makes you tough." "I'll say. Little seems to phase you lot." Black Shadow broke off. "You lot, huh. Our lot now I guess. King made it quite clear where my allegiances lie from now on." "That's the unfortunate part. I uh, I Guess I should've warned you. But at the time you were just another lobster. Welcome to the fleet." She handed her a wrapped black flag. "Thanks." Black Shadow took it gently but she was not quite ready to run it up yet. "Shall we return to base then?" "To Nassau aye."

Both arrived together, Black Shadow in the lead with the schooner right alongside. She wasn't about to let her go off on her own, not until she saw King and made sure he wasn't going to kill her in her sleep or something. King was watching them with the eyes of a hawk, shaking his head. Black Shadow got the schooner into a medical berth and dropped anchor nearby. "Tomorrow, you and I go hunting together." "Only if I bring her along. I'm not letting her out of my sight." "No." "You're luring me away from her. So that someone can come in and kill her like she told me would happen. I won't let you do that." "No, she needs rest and you need training." He growled. "You told me what happened. If you were telling the truth why would you be worried? Unless… you were lying." "I had no reason to lie. You on the other hand are a pirate and where I come from, you don't trust pirates!" "You're a pirate now too lass. That mean I can't trust you?" He smirked. "I was Royal Navy. Not a drunken swaggering scumbag!" She hissed back. "Was, sweetheart, was." "Why should I believe anything you say? Who the fuck are you anyways?!" "My name is Wicked King, ex HMS King. I was Britannia's first deputy." "You…" She shook her head. "Why did you leave?" "I was asked to set fire to a Spanish merchantmen after her and his family were captured. I refused." He sighed. "They told me if I wouldn't, another would. I took a stand and defend them. I was branded a traitor. They tried to arrest me but I fought them off." He looked over at the tribute boards. "That's when I made the Code. And killing ships in front of their shiplings was rule one." Black Shadow nodded. It made sense, it made _perfect_ sense actually. Black Shadow knew that Britannia wasn't born homosexual. She'd sworn off men for a reason and standing in front of her was that reason. King looked away. "Do with her what you'd want. Just be ready when I call tomorrow." He sighed heavily and moved over to his berth. _"Perhaps the affection wasn't just a one way street."_ Black Shadow mused, filing that piece of information away for later use. She rejoined the schooner. The night was warm, the torches were lit and no one was uptight. It was a party! "Ugh, pirates!" She muttered to herself. "Well, best get used to it I suppose." She picked up a bottle. A frigate grinned at her. "You need more than one." "I'll start with one thank you." "Pussy." He smirked. "You really want to go there sonny?" She asked. "Drinking contest. Whoever loses pays the tab and owes the winner their prizes for a month." She sized him up. He was smaller than her and likely had no idea that she'd been drinking rum since she was a shipling and had gotten into the Royal Navy's stocks. "You're on."

He set up a table and smirked up at her, while a crowd gathered. Even King was interested to see this. "You don't happen to have a twin who will serve as your backup do you? I've seen that trick before." "Contrary to popular belief, not all pirates are scumbags, love." "We shall see won't we." She smirked. "Bottoms up." She toasted him and knocked the bottle back. He followed suit, both slamming their bottles down right after the other. Another two bottles. Then another. And another. The frigate looked at Black Shadow and burped. "You still good." She responded with a belch. "Still going strong." She replied. He grinned and went to lean back to drink his bottle, in fact he kept leaning back until he fell over onto his side, unconscious. There was a roar of cheers. Black Shadow downed the rest of her bottle and shrugged. "Well, guess I win." She said. She was grabbed by two other galleons and lifted up, where the whole bar area of the docks cheered her on and laughed heartedly. "Don't ya think you should scope me first boys." She teased but she was as much into the festivities as they were. They laughed again, most of what they were saying was unrecognizable drunken garble.

King sailed up after they set her down. "That's a gut if I've ever seen one." "I've got rum in my veins. When I was four months old I got into Port Royal's rum stash. Been pilfering it ever since." "And you got away with it?" "Other than the first time, they never caught me. Britannia suspected but she could never prove it!" "Damn!" It was his turn to laugh. "That's impressive. You've got the makings of a worthless blaggard like meself." "Considering the paydays, worthless is the last thing that comes to mind." He grinned. "Now that's the way to think. Want me to explain our operations here?" "Considering I'm likely to forget half of it in the morning, I'll spare you repeating yourself. You can tell me when we go hunting." She replied. He nodded. "I can tell you're going to be a good pirate." "I hope so." She answered and was surprised to find that she meant it. She was also surprised when she found she was liking his company. _"Is this what Long Shadow felt like when she saw Britannia? If so, I want more of it."_ She thought but said nothing out loud. Instead her eyes traveled over his frame, picking out details she hadn't bothered to see before. "Do you have a berth?" He asked, interrupting her train of thought. She blinked, taking a few seconds to bring herself out of her lewd thoughts. "Yes, over there." "Oh?" He followed where she pointed. "Oh I'm afraid that spot belongs to Morning Star. She's out hunting right now." "Then I'm afraid I don't have a berth to call my own." She answered. "There are a lot open over here." He said, leading her behind the fort cliff. "At dusk the sun sets on the other side, giving shade to sleep in. Of course when morning comes the sun is directly on us. But early birds get their worms. I sleep over here. A lot of ships sleep in the main harbor since it's the first berths they seen when they join." "Makes sense." She nodded, eyes looking over his frame again, this time almost hungrily. "You've got Swedish blood in you. I recognize that design. Let me guess, Vasa?" "My grandma yes." He looked at her. "You know of her." He frowned. "Britannia made us learn our history. But how does her grandson get in with the British Royal Navy?" "Because my grandfather was HMS Exodus." "Ah and after Vasa died he took your pops in. Is that it?" "That's correct." She looked him over again. "You've inherited her good looks, I'll say that much." "I also share my father's unique trait of having iron built into my frame. Makes me stronger." He chuckled. "But thank you." "You have strength, I have speed." "Together, we're unstoppable." He grinned. Together… _Together._ Black Shadow inwardly grinned. _"Now he figures it out."_ She thought. She circled around and pressed herself to his side. "Together." She agreed. He looked down at her, a look of confusion in his eyes as to what she was doing. But he said nothing. Instead electing to settle in there with in his side. "This, kinda moved fast didn't it?" He asked suddenly, then sighed. "I don't remember the last time I felt the comfort of another woman. Not since… Britannia… all those years ago." "She still speaks of you sometimes. She's always secretly pleased when you escape the Royal Navy." "I'm surprised." He mused. "When I looked back all I saw in her eyes was betrayal and hurt." "Oh I'm not saying she doesn't want you brought in. She does. But she seems to find it amusing that you always avoid her nets. There are times she looks back on you with fondness. And there are others when she's in beast mode. Not even my sister will go near her then." Black Shadow shuddered. "I should go visit her. I haven't in a long time… not since the Royal Navy began cracking down on piracy." "Best catch her alone or her cronies will get ya. One you really want to watch out for is Cedar. He's a schooner but he's got a nasty bite. She likes to go to the Virgin Islands at least once a month. You can catch her then." "If I'm not caught. The Royal Navy know my face by heart." "Britannia will be alone when she visits St. Martin. It'll just be you and her." "You're positive." She nodded. "Absolutely." "Very well." He murmured.

The next month, following a group of successful hunts that swelled Black Shadow's pocketbook more than usual due to her bet with the frigate. She set aside a small amount of her winnings for both her schooner friend and her father. Wicked King had praised her for her quick learning and skills in capturing without bloodshed. And every praise she got from him was like a poem. _"Ancients, am I really thinking that?"_ She thought to herself. The answer was of course yes. She was. She was in love, with a ship who loved another who was involved with another woman who happened to be her sister. Crap…

Britannia was escorted up to Haiti where she told Long Shadow in no uncertain terms to remain where she was. Then the man o war continued on alone. King let Black Shadow in charge with the help of Morning Star and left Nassau to intercept her. They spotted one another fifty miles outside St. Martin. "Wicked King. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come." She greeted him not with cannon fire, but warmly. As though she were addressing an old friend which she was. "I appreciate your using of my new name. Unless there's already another who holds my old one. That wouldn't surprise me." He chuckled lightly, approaching at half sail. Oddly enough he had four masts, granted the very aft one was dedicated to the spanker, but regardless he did look grand. His thick white oak hull and bronze trim still looked just as bright and polished as the day he left. The white and gold sails were new. It was his turn to look her over. "You look as handsome as you did the day you left." She said. "I missed you King." "I missed you too." He sighed heavily. "If ever I had one regret about leaving, it was leaving you." "It's not too late. I can grant you a pardon if you return." Her blue eyes retained the same beauty and intensity as they had when he served under her. It was clear a part of her still loved him, even though she knew his answer. Even though she knew they'd remain apart and, after tonight, be enemies. "No." He looked at her reflection, frowning. "I won't sail for England again. Not after that day. Besides, I have ships and people depending on me." King lifted his head to look at her again. "Including Black Shadow. She is safe and part of my fleet now." Britannia sighed. "That's good to hear. Her sister has been very worried about her." She looked at him. "I suppose we only have tonight then." "Well. There is another option." He chuckled nervously and she saw a wrapped up swatch of cloth move up from below deck aboard him. He turned serious. "It's asking a lot. But you know the Service isn't what it's meant to be. That's why I left." "King, I can't." She shook her head. "Like you, I have a fleet to look after." "I don't want to be your enemy." He sighed, moving up alongside her, gently. "I can't fight the woman I loved."

Unbeknownst to either, Long Shadow and Black Shadow both hadn't listened, and were hiding behind small rock outcrops nearby. She kept silent, listening intently. "You don't have a choice, and neither do I." She looked at him, blue eyes unusually soft. "I've been coming here alone in the hopes you would one day follow. And now you have." She leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He purred softly, returning the kiss with a hint of passion locked behind lips. "This is where we lost our innocence… This place will always be magical… Just like you." He whispered, eyes closing as he intertwined his rigging with hers. "King…" Britannia's couldn't hold back. She submitted fully to King, the only male she had ever loved. Would ever love. And that night, the first and last they would be truly together, was the most wonderful night of her existence. "Fate is such a cruel Mistress. But then again, that's out of your control to begin with, isn't it?" He sighed, licking across her deck warmly, purrs soft.

The early morning sun revealed their sweating forms. Britannia was briefly worried that the long time apart had dampened King's skills but she had discovered last night he hadn't lost his touch in the slightest. She leaned up for a kiss. "I'll have to go soon." She whispered. He nodded slowly, kissing her again. "I'll stay with you as long as I can." He frowned. "It's almost surreal to think about… I don't want this to be our final meeting…" "I know. I don't want this to end either. But we each have our fleets. And I have another, Long Shadow, who needs me. Just as Black Shadow needs you." "You're always welcome at Nassau. Even as a guest… That's where I am. Where the Operation is.. Please, don't tell anyone." "I know where you are. I've known for some time. Your secret has been and will be safe with me." She whispered. "Cheater." He chuckled lightly. "I still don't think the Royal Navy needs the power of the seas leading them. But you haven't abused that power yet. I trust you… I love you." King whispered back. "And I love you." She gave him one last lingering kiss. "Go now. I must return to my fleet and you must return to yours." "Good luck Britannia. Happy hunting with the Spanish." He chuckled, nuzzling her before slowly turning away. He sailed right past Long Shadow on the way out.

The fluyt approached her mentor. "I'm not going to ask but from what I could feel across our bond he's pretty good." Britannia nodded. "He is. He's very special to me…" She then sighed. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?" "I didn't listen." Long Shadow's tone was smug as ever. "So he's HMS King. Handsome bugger." "Was. He's the Wicked King now." "I know. At least I can tell my mother that Black Shadow's alive." She leaned into Britannia. "You really loved him, didn't you?" She asked. "I still do." Britannia sighed. "Then I won't share what I heard last night. For you sake." "And if I had said I no longer felt in love with him?" "You fear that because you love him I'll think you don't love me. I know you love both of us. I'm not jealous Britannia." "I fear what you know." She sighed. "He's a pirate but I can't stop him. It wouldn't be right… That's ironic." "Yeah it is. But I don't hold it against ya. He's a good ship and that's all that matters." She nuzzled her. Britannia purred softly, returning the nuzzle. "I suppose you'd like a backstory?" "If its not too much to ask." Long Shadow replied. "King was deputy before I was even a choice for command." She began. "He, trained me. Just like I am training you. And like you, I Fell in love with him. I was beyond happy to know he felt the same… we were in love. For years! But… during the war with Spain… He… He was asked to do something he couldn't." "And the Navy branded him as a traitor." Britannia nodded. "The current flagship at the time had captured a convoy of Spanish merchants. He ordered King to burn them. But there were shiplings. He refused and when they told another to do it, he made his choice. He opened fire. The battle killed the Flagship and wounded others and, while he and the merchants escaped. That's when myself and Alex were selected." "And what about you? You obviously didn't go with him. But you don't hate him either." "I have by allegiance to the service. As I do to him." "I'm sorry. If you want to go with him, you can. I won't-I won't ask you to stay." Long Shadow looked down, believing she had no claim compared to King. "No." Britannia licked her. "We're moving on. We are friends. But we can't be lovers anymore." Long Shadow was surprised. Surely she didn't mean that much to her. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 6

Black Shadow picked up on piracy quickly. Earning herself a reputation and a new name, Wicked Wench. She liked it. And everyone in Nassau approved of it. Even Wicked King approved. "Makes you sound like a witch. And witches are terrifying! Your prey stands no chance." He praised. "Thank you King." She dipped her prow. "By all means, you deserve it, Wench." He purred, then paused. "That's gonna take some getting used to." "You can call me anything you like." She shrugged. He licked her. "My precious Pearl. How about that?" Wench smiled. "I like it." She purred. "All woman like Pearls." "Pearl it is. Wench to everyone else. Pearl to me." He smirked. "Your Pearl." She nuzzled him. He purred and returned the nuzzle. "You're lovely, Pearl. One of the most beautiful galleons I've ever seen." She snuggled into his flank, purring all the while. She loved him. She belonged with him, at his side. She knew that now. He purred, and slowly moved over to their berths. She followed without detaching from his flank. He suddenly turned and licked her face, laughing as he took off running. She growled and took off after him, and with her superior speed easily caught up. She launched herself at him, nipping at his flank and rolling him over. "Oh no!" He laughed, bronze trimming shining in the sun as she rolled him. She eyed the shine appreciatively. "Mmm, even more handsome beneath you are." "Oi, my face is up here." He laughed. "Shush!" She purred, climbing atop him she leaned down and kissed him hard. He purred, holding the kiss deep and passionately. She groaned, rubbing their keels together. She was in the prime of her youth, a female who was fully ready to mate. She loved him and she was his!

A year went by, then another, and then another. Before long, 5 years had passed since Wicked Wench had joined King's fleet. And in that time the two had grown so close that they were lovers now, and mated. King did everything he could for Wench and she did everything she could for him. With his strength and her speed, the pair made a deadly presence on the field of battle. They captured prizes at will, regardless of flag or nationality. Nassau thrived. More ships had joined their cause and the Kingdoms of the Old World were getting more scared by the day. The French and Porteguese had reworked their routes to avoid them. The British figured more escorts would suffice, which they didn't. But the Spanish... They were sending man o'wars to the Caribbean.

This fact was learned the hard way when Wench, six weeks pregnant and only just beginning to show, led a small task force on an intercept course for a convoy. They turned and ran for a nearby rock formation. "We've got them on the run." Morning Star smirked. "Sloops close in, Morning Star and I will flank them." Wench ordered and led the charge into the rocks. It was a trap, a well executed trap. But it was a good thing she'd split her fleet before hand because she and Morning Star ran headlong straight into a pair of fully armed man o wars.

Morning Star instantly turned around, firing at them mid turn before looking at Wench. "Run!" Wench had no argument. She didn't have the firepower to fight back. She immediately turned. "Let's get out of here!" She roared to the fleet. The sloops turned to follow, but only two made it out, as the rest were killed when the Spaniards unloaded full broadsides into them. Wench didn't escape unscathed, intercepting a strike meant for Morning Star who had become like a sister to her. The cannons opened her flank to the sea. She grit her teeth in pain and Morning Star hissed, turning to get between her and the Spanish warship. Wench nudged her fiercely. "Get going!" She growled. Though hampered by her wound, she still managed to keep pace with her fleet. "You're faster, get ahead and warn King! I'll be fine." "You better be." Wench growled. She pulled slightly ahead but didn't go too far. Staying within a length or two of Morning Star. "Go! I'll be okay." "No hero stuff, you got it?" Wench asked. She was terrified that the bigger and more heavily armed ship would use her size as a meatshield for the rest of her fleet. "I'm trying. Now _get going!"_ Morning Star hissed.

Wench chuckled, turning to help one of the two schooners who had escaped the man o war's wrath. It was the same one that had introduced her to this way of life. "We really need to stop meeting like this." She said. "Stop searching for adventure and you'll have your wish." She grinned. "Bah! Now where's the fun in that?!" She laughed and moments later they heard a strange sound from Morning Star, a sort of signal whistle. The sloops quickly repeated the whistle leaving Wench confused. Morning Star called out to her. "Wench! See that hawk? Follow it!" She used her boom to point to the large bird as it flapped away in the distance. "And leave you behind? No way!" Wench answered, knowing she and the other two were faster. "I've lost too many good ships today because we split up." She got a towline on Morning Star, able to move them both at a faster clip. Morning Star growled. "JUST LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT! I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! FOLLOW THAT DAMNED HAWK, NOW!" Wench did. "Where's it going to lead us?" She asked. She was concerned about running into another patrol of warships. With the small fleet she had left, such a fight would be fatal for all of them. "The Reaper. Go!" Reaper, King's right hand man. Wench nodded. "Don't let those warships catch you. I've already lost enough ships for one day." "SHUT IT AND SAIL WENCH, BEFORE I UNLEASH A BROADSIDE ON YA!" Morning Star couldn't help but contain her smile at her joking tone, however did turn to also follow the hawk. Wench laughed, gave her a nuzzle and set off on the bird's tail.

The sloops ahead cheered as masts appeared over the horizon. Wench paused, turning around to scan the water behind them to make sure they weren't followed. Thankfully, no man o wars were in sight. Save for the two following Morning Star. She was leading them to Reaper. Reaper wasn't their ticket out. He was their reinforcements! "Now we can do some damage." Wench grinned, loving the power of the big guns! "How did you know he was here?" She asked Morning Star. "That hawk is his! He always sends it out when nearing his destinations! That call you heard, we trained the bird to repeat it to Reaper when it returns to him! A distress call!" She yelled, the distance between them growing as Wench pulled ahead. Wench slowed down a bit to allow her fleetmate to catch up. "Morning Star, that's brilliant!" She exclaimed. "FOR THE LAST TIME GET GOING! STOP SLOWING DOWN! THE QUICKER YOU GET HIS HELP THE QUICKER HE GETS HERE! GO!" "I hope you're good at dodging shells Morning Star." Wench warned moments before splashes erupted around them. The man o wars were catching up to her. Wench cursed. "Damn those bastards!" She snarled. "Just hurry! I'll... I'll be fine! Get Reaper!" Wench gave her one last look before turning tail and charging for him. She saw the hawk fly to the ships in the distance. After a few moments, she noticed them turn towards her, and deploy their studding sails. And they were big. It was hard to make out, but she saw a Fourth Rate leading them, with two frigates flanking him and a further four brigantines bringing up the rear of their force. Wench turned, a graceful arc that put her in formation beside the others. The Fourth Rate looked at her and smirked, a grim reaper figurehead on his bow, Reaper! Wench dipped her head. "Reaper, I presume?" She asked. "One in the same lass." The dark oak and bronze trimmed man o war nodded. "Thank you for coming."

Anything further was cut off as another round came in from the closing Spanish warships. "I'm gonna blow them clear to Hispaniola!" Wench snarled. "Fuck that. I'll send their sterns flying back to Spain." He growled, his double gun decks rolling out menacingly. Wench nodded approvingly. "They're all yours sir." She grinned. He fired his bow caronades, the large flaming cannonballs striking one of the man o wars chasing Morning Star. Said pirate was down by the stern and listing but she kept moving. The Spaniards turned their attention to Reaper. Wench used their covering fire to race back to Morning Star. She looked at her stern and muttered something in Spanish that called into question the warship's parentage. "Nothing too bad." The frigate panted, eyeing Wench and chuckling. Wench nuzzled her. "You're made of iron Morning Star." "Don't feel like it." She groaned. "Hang in there." Wench lead her off the battlefield in time to watch one Spaniard get blown to pieces and the other flee the scene.

The battle had been swift. Reaper had flanked one of the warships while his frigates flanked her other side and she was caught between. A crossfire from hell ensued. That was a trick Wench would remember! The other was chased off by the four brigs, two of which were fitted with submerged naval rams. _"Would be handy to have one of those."_ She thought, keeping her attentions mainly on Morning Star. The frigate was hurt and taking on water, but she was alive. "Think you can make it back to Nassau?" Wench asked. "I'm old but I'm tough." Morning Star grinned up at Wench. "I'll make it, albeit slowly." She nodded, checking on the status of the rest of her fleet. With the threat of the Navy gone, they could all take a little respite. Many had been beaten up and shaken but such was the life of a pirate. However, there was no death. "We pulled that one straight from the teeth of Neptune." Reaper grinned. "You are insane! Awesome but insane!" Wench said. "I raid convoys off Madagascar, duh!" She shook her head. "Like I said, insane! Thanks for the help." She said. He nodded, shaking her ratlines with his own. "Of course. Anything for a distressing damsel. Rather err, damsel in distress! Either one..." She turned to see the beautiful sight of the Spanish frigate disappearing beneath the waves and the man o war fleeing over the horizon. "Pirates life!" She grinned.

She and her fleet limped into Nassau a week later. The worst of the damage had been repaired but for Wench, she could sense something was off. It wasn't anything serious, just a feeling within her belly. "You've returned!" King grinned happily, moving over to greet his friends and giving Wench a lick across the cheek. His mate purred, returning the lick with one of her own. "The Spanish are getting bolder and their new man o war is a brilliant strategist. If it wasn't for Morning Star's quick thinking, their would've been casualties." She gave her best friend a grateful glance. King frowned at the mention of the new Spanish warship but smiled at the praise Wench gave. "I'm glad you're all home and safe. Eat and rest up, you did well today." Wench gave the order for her fleet to disperse and leaned up against King, exhausted. "Is there a way to compensate another band of pirates because I owe Reaper a good one. Morning Star may've saved our sterns today but he bailed us out!" "Buy him a few ales, he's of exotic taste. The east has spoiled him!" King laughed. "Reaper is a good ship. He's my deputy for that reason." "I noticed." Wench said. "He has that, knight in shining armor quality about him. Just like someone else I know." She nudged him. He chuckled. "Reaper does indeed remind me of my younger self." Wench sighed, snuggling into his side as she settled down. "Where the Spanish got that man o war I really don't want to know. But we're gonna have to find a way to deal with her sooner or later." "Hmm. I could take her into the Devil's Backbone." Wench shivered despite herself. She loved King, truly she did. But she hadn't completely gotten over the loss of her father. The mere mention of the place was enough to put the cold knife of remembrance back into her heart. He sighed. "It is the best place to deal with enemies such as that. The fog and rocks are treacherous for those who know nothing of them." "You know I'll support you in this. But I wouldn't wish that death on even my own worst enemy." She shivered. She had no idea that a mere 300 miles away another ship was planning an assault that would kill the Spanish man o war but bring about an era of fear and terror for the pirates of the Caribbean that they had never seen before!


	8. Chapter 7

Britannia was pacing back and forth outside her berth, agitated more than Shadow had seen her in a while. She was muttering things under her breath. "The Spanish wouldn't dare use her against us!" Dark Shadow growled. "They know they are no match for us! We've won every war at sea against them. Let me take a patrol, I'll deal with her myself. I'm ready!" "Stand down Dark Shadow. The Spanish may have more firepower present in the region but it is currently not in a position to turn against us. They have more, pressing matters." Britannia replied, her thoughts turning to Wicked King. She had secretly assisted her former deputy wherever she could, keeping the Spanish occupied in fighting the pirates. The longer they did that, the less likely they were to turn on the British. But now she could keep up the charade no longer. The Spanish were desperate and had asked for her help. It was time to put down this pirate threat once and for all. Which is why Britannia had accepted the Spanish's request to host their prize man o war in a meeting here in Port Royal. "And what happens when they turn on us? They always have!" Dark Shadow hissed. "We can only hope to be ready when the time comes. Right now, we are not prepared for a full-scale battle against the Spanish. This alliance is meant to buy us time. Once the pirate threat has been eliminated the Spanish will turn their firepower on us. We need our battleships sharp so I'm putting you in charge of the training schedule Dark Shadow." She said. "What? Training cadets?! Britannia why can't you have Cedar do that? I'm a warship, not a teacher!" "You have the best grasp of tactics that I have seen in decades! You'll be training everyone, including myself. Get our dull blades sharp again, Dark Shadow." He huffed grudgingly but managed to stand tall. "Your praise honors me ma'am. I'll do what I can."

So the training schedule began. Dark Shadow split the fleet up so each ship was either training against one of their own kind or against a vessel that was one class up. Which left the man o wars to test their skills against themselves. Dark Shadow was personally training Britannia and although the flagship would be the first to admit her skills had gotten a little rusty, she was no pushover!

"Admirable." Came a Spanish accent. Britannia stopped her training session with Dark Shadow, dismissing him with a nod. "Saint Helena." She acknowledged her Spanish equal by name. Saint Helena, 110 guns. The most powerful warship this side of the Atlantic. "HMS Britannia, being taught by your lessers. Seems odd." She replied. "I like to test my skill against those more modern than myself. It keeps me sharp." Britannia answered. "I understand you are here to propose an alliance against the pirate threat." "Wicked King." She nodded. "He must die and his hideout must burn." "He won't be easy to find." Britannia said. "My own fleet has scoured these waters but he is like a ghost, leaving no trace for us to follow. I believe the French call him Le Fantome. The Ghost." Helena glared at Britannia. "We both know that is a lie. Tell me where they are or I tell your fleet you knew the whole time." "My powers are not to be used lightly Helena. That said, I can rely upon them to guide you to the spot." She answered, silently whispering to the sea for King to be prepared. The fires of hell would be raining down upon him if he was not. "You visited him Britannia. It's obvious. He was your mate and you've had run ins. You claim he missed you and that's why you were never damaged. But I know the truth. He still loves you. Either you know and you won't tell me. Or we're going to use that love against him." "Your right he does still love me. But whoever said that I loved him back." Britannia replied. "I know where his fleet is and I can take you to them. Together our firepower will be enough to annihilate his forces. Without his shields King himself will be easy to chase down." She nodded. "Lead me."

Not surprisingly, Long Shadow stepped forward. "Allow me to accompany you flagship. I can scout ahead." She said. "Not this time Long Shadow, remain here." Britannia's tone was a shade gentler than it was when she addressed any other ship despite her professionalism. Long Shadow did not argue, dipping her head as she stepped back. Through the bond, Britannia could feel her worry. _"This trap could backfire."_ Shadow thought. _"I know. But I have no choice."_ Britannia thought back and with a nod she lead Helena out of Port Royal and towards King's gathered fleet at the Devil's Backbone.

Helena bared her teeth. "You can't see a thing through this wretched fog. I can see why King hid here." "Even with my abilities, it makes it difficult to locate." Britannia agreed. "Fall in line behind me. We're entering the narrowest part of the passage. Unseen reefs line the sides, the sharp coral will cut you wide open if you're not careful." Single file the two sailed through the passage. They had just reached the other side when through the fog came distinctive flashes. "Scatter!" Britannia roared as plumes of water rose up all around them. Some shots striking her hull as she was in front. Morning Star led the attack, each moving her followers down a flank. Reaper waited nearby, ready to be the bait once the fleet had herded the two towards him. Britannia and Helena fought like the supreme man o wars they were. Retreat was in neither ship's vocabulary and it was only the pirate's sheer numbers that kept them from getting overwhelmed as the flagships returned fire. As the pirates more experienced gunnery took command the two man o wars were driven back straight into the range of Reaper's guns. The result was predictable with Helena taking the lethal hits first. "Keep them from King!" Reaper called out deliberately so they could hear. "Cull them south." Helena fell for the ruse, charging in King's supposed direction with Britannia close behind. So close in fact she saw it when the Spanish flagship's mainmast was shot away. A fatal shot. Helena took at least five more direct hits to her rigging before she stopped dead in the water. Britannia attempted to turn away from the new attack but Reaper had led them to the jagged rocks that the area derived its name from. Her hull and keel scraped against the sharp outcrops. No further fire was necessary. None was needed. Britannia poured blood from her wounds, turning the sea red. As she took on water she became top heavy and capsized, rolling to land heavily on her port side. Left to die, a casualty of the well planned trap she had created.

The pirates moved in to salvage what they could. Helena was stripped down. Britannia on the other hand, when Reaper saw her, he froze. She saw his figure vanish into the fog, replaced by one more familiar. "King…" She barely had the strength left to speak. "Britannia!" He cried, running over and wrapping his rigging around her. "No! No! You weren't supposed to do this! You aren't supposed to be fighting us, not physically! You're supposed to be in a safe port, ordering our deaths. Why?! Why did you do this?!" He wailed out. She was nearly limp in his grasp, her own grip weak and weakening more by the second. "Forgive me, my love." She rasped. His tears fell upon her deck as he held her, completely heartbroken. "Don't! Don't you die! You're not ready! God, Ancients, she's not ready! Don't take her! Take me!" His pleas went unanswered as the light left Britannia's blue eyes for good, the spark of life fading to nothing. "I love you…" She gasped one last breath, resisting death for as long as she was able before, her lungs full of her beloved mate's scent, she died. King howled into the sky, a long dreadful sound of pain before he rested his head against his dead beloved's, and sobbed. Wench, who by now was visibly pregnant, came alongside him. "I had hoped to serve with her again. We-we should bury her in Nassau. I know she wasn't a pirate but you are her mate. You deserve to be together." He slowly nodded. "She believed in our core beliefs. She was a pirate at heart. I only wish I could bury her somewhere other than the cesspit at Nassau. Its our Republic… but there's little but piss and insects…" "It's your home. I'm sure she'll love it." Wench replied. She lowered her head, pressing her nose to Britannia's cold flank. Her heart went out to her sister who had no doubt felt Britannia's passing through their bond.

Back in Port Royal, Long Shadow suddenly staggered and she would've collapsed if her brother hadn't caught her. "Long Shadow," Dark Shadow gasped. "What's wrong?" Long Shadow shook in her brother's grasp. She was in agony beyond words as the bond snapped. She gave a loud wail, a scream. And when she looked at him, her eyes were dark, hollow almost. As though a piece of her soul had been torn from her. _"Forgive me."_ Britannia's last words rang in her mind. Of course she could. But that did nothing to ease the pain. "Talk to me sister!" Dark Shadow's words sounded muffled through her pain. "She's gone." Long Shadow whispered. "What are you talking about?" "I can't sense her, Dark Shadow! I-I felt her through the bond. Now I can't." She whimpered. Dark Shadow held her tightly to him. "Who…?" Though he feared he knew the answer. Long Shadow's voice was barely a whisper as she replied "Britannia. She's dead." She felt Dark Shadow slump, but he quickly held his head high. "Send word to Alexander."

The word was sent out quickly and as it spread it sent the entire navy into mourning. Britannia wasn't just their flagship, she was a beloved flagship. Everyone respected her, adored her, loved her. And Dark Shadow was not pleased. His sister was mourning but he was angry. Plotting the annihilation of the pirates. Something that Long Shadow felt was justified. Britannia was dead by a pirate's hand. She'd se to it that every man or ship that flew a pirate flag or wore a pirate brand got what they deserved; a short drop and a sudden stop. Endeavour took command of the Caribbean fleet as Alexander made her his deputy. The Navy was ruthless and none more so than Long Shadow who fueled by grief ensured the pirates knew her suffering tenfold! As the weeks pressed on, Long Shadow changed. Her grief turned to rage, which turned to hatred, which turned to sadism. She delighted in the final screams of the pirates and took pride and even pleasure in killing them. Dark times lay ahead for King and the Brethren of Nassau…

Word swiftly got around and when Wench heard she was understandably horrified. That her sister should so turn against her… "We have created our own worst enemy." She whispered. "We've no choice left but to fight." Reaper murmured. King didn't look at them, instead watching the approaching storm. "It's War."


	9. Chapter 8

For the pirates of Nassau, preparations were chaotic. A massive buildup of armament was needed if they were to have any hope of defeating the British. Wench oversaw the logistics from Nassau, her advanced pregnancy limiting her from assisting on the frontline. Even so, King fussed over her. "At the first sign of any trouble, you double back to the cave under the fort and wait for me there. Understood?" He frowned. Time had gone by so quick between now and when Wench entered the fray. Piracy was less and less common as escorts picked up, and hunters were sent out to find them. Many hunters were ex-pirates and knew how to blend in, and where to look. It made hiding and operating difficult. And as evident by the swollen belly, Wench and King were expecting shiplings. "I know King. We've been over this a hundred times." Wench rolled her eyes. "I know. I know. I just worry. You're my precious Pearl… I've already lost one love. I can't bear to lose you too." She leaned into him, tired of lugging the extra weight around. "I know. That's why I'm careful." She replied. She winced as her young did a twirl about her womb, poking and pressing on it. "They're impatient." She grimaced. "They're eager to meet you." He chuckled, licking her. "Clearly." She grunted. "Because…" She winced again. "King, my water just broke."

No time was wasted between that claim and Wench being fussed over by nearly every ship in Nassau. "Back off, all of ye!" Morning Star hissed. Wench gave her friend a grateful glance. She didn't need everyone up in her face. Star nodded her understanding, backing up only to allow King access. "How are you feeling, My Pearl?" "They are very impatient." Wench replied, grinding her teeth together. King pressed his bowsprit to her flank softly. "Be easy and gentle, little ones. You're hurting your mother." Wench hissed through her teeth, sharp cries escaping her as contractions hit her. "Breathe. Push." Morning Star instructed, ready to receive. Wench's jaws were parted in a pant as she fought against the pain. "Come on!" She hissed as the first shipling began to emerge. Morning Star pulled her out, and immediately something was off. There was no crying, and Star seemed to be panicking some. "What? What is it?" Wench herself was getting frantic which affected her ability to push the other shiplings out. "She's not breathing." Came the gut-wrenching reply. King rushed over as Star tried to get the baby to take her first breath. "No, no, no!" Wench wailed, shrieking in agony as her remaining unborn shipling made its presence known! "Star, get the other child! I'll take over... this." King choked, taking his stillborn daughter and desperately breathing into her. Star had to hold Wench down as the mother writhed in pain as she struggled to push her remaining shipling out.

Finally, it emerged. A big, beautiful male. This one let it be known that he lived. His cries pierced the air over Nassau. "It's a boy. A beautiful boy. A brig!" Star sniffed, happiness somewhat shot by King's cries to the Ancients. "Jackdaw, his name is Jackdaw." Wench panted. She looked at her mate, eyes dark as they rested on her lifeless daughter. "I would've named her Britannia." She whispered. "I think, I think she would have liked that." King sniffed, placing their daughter in a makeshift berth crib. Wench tucked Jackdaw to her side. He immediately began to suckle. "Star, thank you." She said. "I don't deserve it. But you're welcome." She sighed. King moved over so Jackdaw was between them. Wench buried her bow in her mate side, her sobs muffled. He held her, looking at the distant horizon as his own tears fell down his cheeks. He looked at Jackdaw. "We have to be strong, my love... for him." Wench could feel it when Jackdaw started suckling. The shipling had a strong grip. Both King and Wench licked him lovingly. "He's beautiful." Wench said, nuzzling him as he blew a milk bubble. King sniffed, "He does have his mother's looks, aye." "I was referring to you. He has your hull." Jackdaw's colors matched his father's, right down to his eyes. "My colors, perhaps. But definitely your attractiveness. Girls will want him all the time." "I hope not." She muttered. "I don't want to deal with _that_ possibility for a long time!" King chuckled light heartedly, glad that the gloomy thoughts of before were being suppressed... for now. Wench, exhausted as she was, simply leaned against her mate, cradling her baby to her side as she slept. King watched over them protectively well into the night. Only when he heard Wench murmur for him to sleep did he obey and let unconsciousness claim him.

In the morning, Wench was woken as Jackdaw started wailing for food. She sighed, rolling over to allow him access to her teets and he happily latched on. King was already up and organizing the harbor, dealing with concerns over defenses and petty traders wanting to sell certain amounts of things for a certain price. "He's being extra precautious now," Morning Star said as she prepared for her month long hunt, "He's already lost a daughter. He won't let anything come close to you or Jackdaw." Wench nodded. "Tell him to be careful himself. I can't lose him as well." She said. "I don't think anyone needs to tell him that. You know how he is." She smiled. Wench nodded. "Then you be careful." She said. "You're my best friend." "I'm old, and well armed. I can take out most, and run away from bigger. I'll be fine." She chuckled, setting her top sails. Wench nodded and let her go, focusing her attention on her growing shipling. He was precious. He made barely any noise as he fed, eyes closed happily. Wench smiled. She liked a quiet baby. "Congratulations." Came Reader's voice. "Thank you." Wench sighed tiredly. She was still exhausted. She pressed her muzzle to the top of Jackdaw's head. He mewled for only a second before he continued to suckle. "Good boy." She said, rolling completely on her side both to allow her shipping full access and also to get some rest herself. As she closed her eyes she found exhaustion taking over. She had not gotten a good sleep. So she was out quickly... drifting into the dream realm…

She found herself back in Port Royal. It seemed deserted and the only ship there was unfamiliar to her. She was indescribable in her horror. Green eyes full of hatred, leaking tears of despair. Jaws reminiscent of a sea monster. And a hull that looked as though it rose from the bottom of the sea itself. 


	10. Chapter 9

"We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive!" Dark Shadow snarled at Long Shadow. "Pirates are scoundrels brother dear. And they all deserve the same fate. Short drop and a sudden stop." Long Shadow shrugged. "You will do as you are commanded." He hissed, "Without survivors we cannot know where they make berth at! Only then can we be merciless upon them." Long Shadow snarled, turning to pace furiously in front of her brother as she battled with her increasingly volatile temper. The breaking of the bond had unleashed an inner demon within her and it was slowly taking over her body. Eventually, she reluctantly agreed to his terms. Not that she had any intentions of keeping them… "Your next patrol starts tonight at dusk. Rest up." He sighed heavily. There was a bit of an echo in three wind that only she caught, repeating what he had said in her ears. In the morning, Long Shadow left Port Royal. She knew where King and his murderous bunch were hiding but she also knew the strength of the fortress. If she was going to take it down, she was going to need help. And she knew just where to go to find it! Long Shadow set her course for Spain.

She had to stop in London to rest for a bit. It felt odd, but good to be home. "Long Shadow?" Came the voice of HMS Alexander. "Uncle? Uncle Alex?" She practically launched herself at him, glomping him in a hug. He laughed, wrapping his rigging around her. "I haven't seen you in so long!" "Too long, uncle." She said. She had changed since he last saw her. Her eyes were darker, blackened with grief. Behind them lay the remains of a shattered heart. "I heard the news." He sighed, "Losing a best friend to those scum, it's so painful. I'm sorry." Long Shadow debated with herself for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell him. The rest of her family knew but Alex could be very traditional at times. Still, he would hear it from Endeavour eventually. It was time. She took a breath. "She wasn't just my best friend, Alex. We-we were bonded." She looked down. "You were... what?" He let go, moving back some to get a better look at her. She slowly raised her head and met his gaze, the agony behind her eyes impossible to miss. "Britannia and I were bonded, uncle. I loved her, and she loved me." "You are homosexual." Long Shadow shrugged. "I dunno what I am." She admitted. "All I know is, the one I loved was taken from me. And I have to put that wrong right." "Loved.. Are you sure it wasn't in a friendship kind of way? Were you...attracted to her?" Long Shadow didn't have the courage to explain any further. "Those scoundrels took her from me. Not only that, but they took my father and my sister! I'm going to make them pay!" She left England a few days later, arriving in Spain by sundown. Rendering honors she met with the harbor ship. "I'm looking for Maria Silenciosa." She said. "You come seeking The Dragoness." Answered a frigate, "You will find nothing but trouble, English whore." "Not if I possess something she wants. I know how to kill that murderous heretic Wicked King." The entire harbor looked at her, the quiet mutters going completely silent. A menacing figured sailed out from behind several other vessels, her form sleek but huge. A massive triple decked man o war, a hybrid between Spanish and Swedish design. Long Shadow held her herself high. She was a member of the Royal Council, one of the highest-ranking ships in the British Empire. An ambassador for her nation. She dipped her head in respect. "Maria Silenciosa, I am HMS Long Shadow and I am here to propose an alliance." "Use my English name of you insist upon talking in said language, Lobster... You say you can kill the King. He took my mother's life. If we do this, you listen to my orders." "Have it your way Silent Mary." Long Shadow nodded. "I have a means of killing him. And it involves cleverness more than brute force. Going to King's fortress and attacking him there would be suicide, even with an Armada. Instead, we need to draw him out. And for that we need bait. And I have bait." She flicked her head to the side and two more Royal Navy warships came in, dragging a third ship between them. She was bound and chained and was dropped in front of Silent Mary. Long Shadow smiled. "Behold, the mate of Wicked King. The Queen of the Caribbean Sea, Wicked Wench."

"How did you get her?" She asked, grabbing the chains and yanking back to pull Wench. Green eyes like acid stared back at her as Wench glared. "I have my ways." Long Shadow replied. "King will come to rescue her. But he will expect a trap. That's where you come in. See, he doesn't know you're involved. King will be yours to kill, Senorita Silenciosa." "Mmm. Excellent. I will taste his blood." She laughed slowly, almost maniacally. Long Shadow didn't laugh with her but her grin showed many teeth as she thought of her long awaited revenge. "I called upon a powerful friend of mine to steel Wench from King. Who he is, is not important. He delivered her to me and laid a trail for King to follow. A trail which will lead him to Gibraltar. The last place King would expect to find a Spanish man o' war." Long Shadow said. "And there, that is where I... where we will have our revenge." She purred amusingly. "Indeed." Long Shadow answered, giving Wench's chains a yank and causing her to yelp in pain. "In the meantime, this heretic is all yours. I hear you Spanish have ah, means of punishing those who stray from the church. I trust you can return her to the proper means of worship." "She is to suffer without dying." She answered. "Then make it so. Return her to the Lord's righteousness." She shoved Wench forward, into Mary's grasp. She was in the Spanish ship's hands now. The look she gave the man o war was one of pure fear. Silent Mary purred at the look. "Sinners... Pirates... You will be punished by God's enforcers." "No. No please!" Wench wailed as she was dragged by Mary. Long Shadow watched as the two ships vanished behind an eager crowd. "What will you do now?" The frigate from earlier asked. "I have already demonstrated my good will by bringing Wench here. Now, I want you to demonstrate yours. By doing this I am going against my flagship's own orders. Once I bring Silent Mary into Gibraltar, I will be committing treason. Thus I formally request asylum in the great and powerful Spanish Empire." The frigate stared at her, studying her for a long time. "Come with me." He finally said, turning to sail up the coast. Long Shadow fell in behind him as she followed. "Beside me." He ordered. She adjusted her course, topsails shifting in the wind and she picked up speed before luffing them, matching him perfectly. Thanks to Britannia's tutelage, no ship had a better understanding of wind and sea like she did! "Explain to me what we would see from you as a warrior of Spain."

Long Shadow looked at him. "I can show you." She answered and with only the barest of glances at the sky, she set off in a series of course maneuvers that even the sleekest and most agile hulled frigate could not ever hope to even imitate, let alone match. "I was trained by the sea herself. I have her ear and her favor. I have the knowledge of my enemies and the trust of my friends. I am a warrior of the stars and sky and of the Lord. And through the grace of each I survive and I win." "You are the favor of Calypso and the Blood Serpent." He blinked, rolling up his sheets and dropping anchor to look at her. Long Shadow's eyes reflected a piece of the strength that Britannia once held. Sharing a bond with her had given Long Shadow part of her power. "Think of what good that favor would do Spain instead of England." She whispered. "I am convinced. You've my blessing, welcome to the Navy of the Holy Catholic Empire of Spain." He grinned, handing over a Spanish ensign and banners. "And in case you may have been confused, I am Santo Fantasma. Maria is my Deputy." "Santo Fantasama, you may call me Larga Sombra. I serve the Catholic Church and the Kingdom of Spain." "Welcome home, Sombra." "Gracious Senor Fantasama."

They returned to Madrid together in time to see Mary finishing her punishment on Wench. Ten lashes on her deck left deep lacerations, Silent Mary licking the tip of the whip of Wench's blood. "How comes the confessions?" Shadow asked her in Spanish. "She is stubborn. But she will break." Mary answered. "Under your guidance, el comendador." Shadow said, bowing low. "Rest up." She told her, "Tomorrow, you patrol." Shadow bowed again. "King is expected in Gibraltar at the end of the month." She said. "Until then, your command is my obedience." "I expect loyalty but I do not desire a... how do you English put it... kiss-ass?" Shadow held back a laugh. "As you wish, Maria."

As she was ordered to, Shadow went on patrol. Her first under the Spanish flag. The name Long Shadow was left behind her. From now on she was to be known as Lagra Sombra. It was a name that she was somewhat proud of. It sounded exotic... attractive. Not as creepy as Long Shadow. However during this patrol, she spotted two ships in the distance. One was very familiar. She narrowed her eyes to make out the shape better. One was a British frigate. One of her uncle's old friends, HMS Sapphira. But the other was King. He'd been right on her tail since she left the Caribbean. Shadow was torn. She trusted that King could escape British custody eventually. He was good at that. If he ever wanted to see his precious mate again. There was no Britannia around to save him now. She turned away before she was spotted, returning to the safety of Spanish waters. Fantasma was teaching a batch of shiplings how to hunt when she arrived. "Ah, Sombra. You look thrilled. What's going on?" "King is close. He's going to do some of our work for us and give my former fleetmates a licking before coming to meet us." Sombra replied just barely dodging out of the way as one of the lively bunch made a lunge for her bowsprit. "Ey!" Fantasma hissed, delivering a swift smack to the shiplings stern, sending a message to the others and her especially to keep under control. He looked back at Sombra. "Most excellent news. Perhaps he can kill that pig, Alexander. Ever since he was promoted to Supreme Flagship of the Royal Navy, the Reds have given out nothing but trouble!" "He is… very traditional." Sombra winced. "He puts the meaning into being a lobsterback." "He is a sore in everyone. Regardless, should this plan succeed it will be the end of piracy in the Caribbean. Our merchants and plantations around Havana will no longer be threatened." "And once they are free, our reserves can be built up again. And we can do away with those heretics across the channel." Sombra hissed. But she turned more gentle as the shiplings crowded around her. She'd always had a soft spot for children. "To see the Protestants burn would be quite the spectacle, indeed." Fantasma agreed. He watched the shiplings. "Hmm. They seem to fancy your company." "I've always enjoyed children." Sombra said, nuzzling the one who had tried to grab her bowsprit. She now took interest in her figurehead. She was fascinated by the Grim Reaper.

"What's the back story on that?" Fantasma asked, also curious at the figurehead. Most were symbols of a ship's nature. "I don't know." She replied. "I used to wonder if it was a forewarning of sorts. I've lost nearly everyone I ever loved. Seen death time and time again. But I just don't know." She sighed. She looked down at the shipling, lowering her head and the shipling climbed onto her deck, snuggling up to her foremast much like how she used to do with her mother. "Perhaps it is a sign that one day, you will be the fiercest warrior." Fantasma suggested, "Comparable to the Grim Reaper." "Perhaps." Sombra agreed, chuckling as the shipling peered over her bow to look at it again. "Careful now little one. You don't want to fall off." She said, rigging lines wrapping lightly around her. "You would be a wondrous mother, I praise the man who loves you, when such a time comes." Fantasma smiled as he watched. Sombra nodded but inwardly she winced. She would never find a man. Her one and only love had been lost to her. She gazed at the shipling with the stare of a mother who would believed she would never know the joys of having children of her own. "Sombra. Why don't you teach them to fish? I have other works for the fleet I must tend to." She nodded and the shipling on her deck squealed with delight. "What's this little one's name?" She asked, tickling her. "Ana." He replied as said shipling giggled and squirmed happily. "Hello Ana." Sombra chuckled as she cuddled against her mainmast. Fantasma left to continue teaching the rest how to fish. Ana was purring up a storm.

Sombra carried her out into the harbor and set her down. Just below the surface a school of fish were swimming. "Now little one, show me what you know about fishing?" She poked her head underwater and... bubbles. The fish quickly swam away. Sombra sighed. She had a lot of work to do. "Okay, fish are scared by bubbles so don't make them. The trick is to be perfectly still." Sombra demonstrated, watching as the fish swam back to her and then, she lunged. Coming up with a fish in her jaws. "Now you try." Ana tilted her head and tried to copy her. The result was the same. She was just too young and playful at this age! Sombra sighed. "You're wiggling too much. Now stay still." She put a line over her back. "Now try again." The shipling whimpered and whined, looking at Sombra with eyes that begged to be let go. She just wanted to play. Sombra lifted her wire off her, instantly recognizing the trauma that such an action had done previously. She grabbed Anna and rolled her over, gritting her teeth to stifle her cry of disgust. "Why do they insist upon tormenting from such a young age?" She sighed, picking the shipling up and holding her to her side in a firm hug. She wiggled more, not understanding a word of Sombra. She just didn't want to be held still because she just wanted to play! Sombra started licking her. "Energetic little one you are." She said. She purred softly at the contact, rubbing into Sombra. "Too cute." Sombra chuckled. It was the first time since Britannia that she felt genuinely happy.

"Long Shadow." she was interrupted by the voice of Silent Mary. Just like her name implied, the man o war snuck up on her! She didn't hear her coming! "Yes Mary?" Sombra turned to face her. "One of my brigs was sunk in battle. An accompanying schooner says the vessel that attacked them fit the description of Wicked King. He's on the move." "I knew it was only a matter of time before he escaped the Brits. We should make for Gibraltar now if we are going to have a chance of meeting him there. How is our 'guest'?" "Determined. Fantasma is taking over her... conversion." "Do you want to bring her to the meeting?" Sombra asked. "Seeing her mate murdered might, help her be more cooperative." Mary hissed, "No! Are you being serious? The struggles both she and King would put up, you do not put two loves together. They will prevail to be with one another. She stays here." Sombra nodded. "As you wish, Mary." She replied. "The tide will turn within the hour. We should head out then." "Let's sail." She returned the nod.

Sombra led the way out of the harbor, careful to keep her abilities tightly controlled. Fantasma might've known but she didn't trust Mary not to take advantage of her abilities for her own use. As they approached Gibraltar, Sombra was on full alert. "This is a British held territory. Stay close to me." She was flying her British colors. "I can pass as an older British warship." She sniffed, flying false colors. "Just in case. Keep those gunports closed. I'd rather not take on a whole fleet just now. And remember to render honors coming in." Sombra dipped her colors to the fort, firing a quick cannon salute with blank rounds. Sombra had her eyes out for Wicked King. She expected him to be in disguise. The roar of cannons soon echoed and the fort's seaward wall collapsed in a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, the two saw him. Wicked King.


	11. Chapter 10

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the king of the bastards himself." Sombra sneered. "Where is she?" King growled lowly, turning to show off his full broadside. It was an impressive loadout. Not quite as many guns as Mary but much more than Sombra. Sombra showed no fear. She had none since Britannia died. And if she died and joined her, then it would be wish granted. "Go ahead, shoot me! You'd be doing me a favor!" She hissed, unmoved. "If you would so wish it." He snarled. "Shoot her, it'll be the death of you." Mary threatened. "You're here to kill me anyway. I saw this plan coming!" "Yet you came anyway? Foolish." "I lost one love... I will not lose another." "She was my love too!" Sombra all but snarled. "And you killed her! You stood by and you let her die!" "No... I did nothing." He stared at her, "I thought it was just another Brit. She told me she'd stay in port! She said she wouldn't fight us herself for this reason! And I made the mistake... She's gone now and... I did nothing... So yeah, it's my fault! But God dammit I've paid for that... my Pearl... Wench... Black Shadow, she is my only solace now! Please... you know how it is to lose love... Please, let her go... Hurting her won't make things right!" "You still killed my mother!" Mary snarled, her anger flaring. But Sombra staggered back in shock. "Wench is-is Black Shadow…?" She whispered. "You didn't know?" He asked. "Who? Why should I care? Why is he still alive?!" Mary growled. "I do. Black Shadow is my sister." Sombra said, her eyes wide in horror. "Oh, what have I done…?" She whispered. "What?" Mary looked at her, "if that's true how did you not recognize her?" "Just let her go! She doesn't deserve this... please... she..." He hesitated, "she's a mother..." "What, with you?" Sombra hissed. "Thought you'd just take another mate did you? Will you kill her too? Like you killed Britannia, and my father? I've had enough of you!" She snarled and lunged at him. Mary followed suit milliseconds later. King hissed, firing his broadside into their faces. "I should have known you wouldn't be reasonable!" "We called you hear to kill you. What'd you expect?" Sombra hissed, firing one of her chase guns at his foremast. He did a hard turn to avoid, growling. "I won't go down without an honest fight! You've made a terrible mistake in your plan." "As I said, kill me you'd be doing me a favor." Sombra said, sinking her teeth into his flank. Another foolish idea. He fired a full broadside, the dozens of flaming metal balls striking her at point blank in the face. She was blown back with a screech of agony, the wounds deep. She was left with deep scars in her face. She spat out the remnants of a few teeth, bleeding heavily from her left eye. "Mary, he's all yours." She coughed. Mary hissed and lunged, King easily deflecting her and shoving her into the shallows. "You're powerful but inexperienced, girls. Don't make me kill you!" "Even if you do, you'll never be free of us!" Sombra snarled, staggering to her heel. "I swear if I die before you, I will be your personal poltergeist!" "A promise Britannia also made me that she never kept... You're quite like her. Just more foolish! Stop now!" He growled, "You're only going to find misery sailing down this path. I know!" "I've known enough misery. What's a little more to a ship like me?" Sombra asked. She glanced at Mary who was struggling to pull herself off the shallows. "I'll let you go this one time. My sisters stays with me!" "I'm taking her home. Her son needs a mother. Good luck with your new life... I hope you find happiness in it as Black Shadow found happiness in her new life."

And without another word, he turned to sail for Spain. They had been beaten and humiliated in the span of a few minutes. It made Sombra furious. She turned to Mary to help her back into deep water. "You okay?" She asked. "I'm fine... physically. Are you? You look like a zombie. Your torn to pieces but you're acting just fine!" Mary exclaimed. Sombra sighed. "I knew I couldn't defeat King and his pirates on my own so I made a deal. So far, I've gotten the better end of that it appears." "He'll be dealt with soon enough, I have a feeling." "We'll have to do this the hard way then." Sombra hissed, staring out to sea.

By the time they returned to Spain, Sombra's strength had waned. She was immortal but not invincible and leaned heavily on Mary. To make matters worse their only bargaining chip had vanished, rescued by King. As Sombra had predicted. "He was a banshee. Unseen, but heard. Leaving death in his wake." Fantasma panted, "I cannot believe he could have done this..." "I can, I've seen it before." Sombra sighed. "If we're going to defeat this pirate threat, we're going to have to do it the hard way. No more tricks. No more diversions." She looked down at the sea. "Track them." She whispered. There was a ripple and the water smoothed in a certain pattern. "We can follow that trail, it'll lead us straight to them." "No, we need to rebuild." Sombra hissed and looked at Mary. "That bastard has taken everything from me. And now he's corrupted my sister!" "You heard Fantasma." Mary sighed, "Flagship's orders." Sombra looked her over. "You alright? Running over coral isn't fun." "Just some scratches, I'm fine. You got essentially grape shot to the face... I don't think those wounds will heal." Sombra blinked, already blind in her left eye. "It can't be worse than what I've had before, on the inside." She sighed. "Where's the worst place hit?" She asked Fantasma. "The Cell docks where Wench was being kept. He blew them open so she could get out any way she wanted." "I'll get on it." Sombra answered, turning to help. She almost keeled over. "I'd say damn King to hell but hell is too good for him!" She groaned. "Hell is a place for no one." Fantasma growled. "After what King's done? It's where he belongs." Sombra hissed, swaying on her keel. She winced in pain, clutching her bleeding eye. "Rest up!" He growled. "And no more talk of this. We've more pressing matters now anyway." Sombra thought about arguing but she staggered off to her berth. She had no strength left to fight.

In the morning, her wounds had mostly healed and she found her sight returning in her eye which was good. So far NuSorik was living up to his word. She sailed out, making a loop around the harbor. And it was interrupted by Fantasma again. "Sombra. We need to speak." She paused. "Yes Fantasma?" "The British. We're at hard tensions again." "What do you need me to do?" She asked. "Increase your patrols." "Not a problem. What's my ROE?" "Fire only if you are engaged or if they enter our waters without permission." Sombra nodded. "Count on it." She growled and set out at once from the harbor, heading straight for the channel and the border with England.

Most of her patrols were uneventful. However several times she saw HMS Sapphira. And every time her flanks got wider. She growled at the thought of such ships procreating. Her anger was a manifestation of something directed purely inwards. Guilt. If she had just gone with Britannia… Fantasma wasn't blind. He must've seen the way she reacted whenever Britannia's name was mentioned. He must know her feelings. Homosexuality was a crime against the church and each day she feared retribution. Something she was becoming convinced that she deserved. And one day it became too much for her to hide. Finding Fantasma alone, she approached him. "Sir, I need to talk to you." She began. She did not expect that his knowledge of her matters superseded her own. "No, you need to vent to me and then listen to my advice. Come, Sister Sombra." He smiled. Sombra whined and accepted this reluctantly. He led her to a rather private spot. "This cove is special to me. It was where I was conceived and born. It's where I go to relax. Now release unto me your thoughts." "You won't like what I have to confess." She said and sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Britannia wasn't just my flagship or my friend. She was my mate. We shared a bond, a soul bond. And when she died… That bastard King took her from me. I needed her! She was everything to me! And he killed her! And to just let him walk away with my sister? He killed my mate, he killed my father and now he's taken Black Shadow?! And you think I can just stand there and watch?!" "Yes, I do." She was taken back by his rather calm voice. It had no anger or authority in it. He sounded genuine. "Sombra, things happen. Things we can't control. Things we want to, but we can't. The Lord has a plan for each of us. It was Britannia's time, it was your father's. And it was God's plan for your sister to fall in love to become a pirate. But all of these things that you stress over, they are past events, yes? So what good does stress do? It does no good. You should find solace in the fact that they have been reunited with our Lord. That they sail eternal seas with deceased love ones. You should find peace knowing that they are at peace. You should be happy because those you care about are happy." "And what about my happiness? Everyone I loved is either dead or in a place that I can't reach. What is there for me to be happy about?! Why would God do this to me? Why?!" She wailed. "Because you are strong, Sombra." He licked her, "and God gives his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers. Your suffering will be met with reward at Heaven's Gate. Everything that is taken from you is just so you can be more happy when you're finally able to be with them again." Sombra quivered as she looked up at the sky above. "That day is too far away to put any hope in. How can I-How can I go on in the meantime." "By knowing everything you lose will be yours again one day. You don't know what day. But does it matter? Your life is an adventure and each day should be treated as such. And every sunset, every day that passes is a day closer to that reward." She sighed, sparing the sky one last glance. "How is it that you're so wise Fantasma?" She asked. "You don't get to be flagship by being stupid, Sombra." He smiled softly. Sombra's eyes closed and she took a breath, the tension in her body was released with her exhale. When she looked at Fantasma, her green eyes were brighter. On that day, HMS Britannia of the Royal Navy was finally laid properly to rest. _"One day."_ Sombra thought.


	12. Chapter 11

War had broken out yet again. As Spanish and British warships battled each other, the merchants of both Empires were left without protection, making them easy pickings for pirates. However Silent Mary had proposed to end piracy herself by crushing the heart of Caribbean piracy. Dozens upon dozens of pirates fell to her guns. Soon there were few left, with only King, Wench, Morning Star, Reaper and five other galleons.

"We have to band together to stop her! While we still have enough numbers to do so!" Reaper hissed. "And what of her assistant, Lagra Sombra 'The Flying Killer'? Their attacks are coordinated. Whenever Mary attacks us here, Sombra attacks our holdings in the far east!" Wench growled. "No where on the seas is safe anymore!" "Reaper will deal with Sombra! Morning Star, help him with that!" King sighed, and both mentioned ships nodded, setting sail immediately. "I will take the rest of the fleet here to deal with Mary. Wench, you stay here. Look after Jackdaw. I would have you come but he needs at least one parent should the worst happen... plus you're pregnant again." Wench whined. "I can't let you face this threat alone." She said. "Where you go, I go!" "But our children, Wench! Jackdaw NEEDS you! And the little ones you're carrying... No. I won't allow it!" "King please! I can fight!" Wench protested. She wanted to get back at Mary. The things that man o'war did… It would please her to get even! "Why should I let you?" "Because I'm asking. King please!" She begged. "What of Jackdaw? Of our young in your belly?" Wench shivered. "I just want to help!" "I know but I can't risk our little ones!" Wench snarled, being forced to accept that she wouldn't be going. After he had left, Wench set a course to follow. Staying out of sight. The ships were sailing for the sea between Cuba, Florida and Bermuda. Mary's stalking grounds, the Devil's Triangle. It was the same treacherous stretch of water that Wench herself had witnessed firsthand, seeing her father fall to the rocks. And where Britannia also had met her demise. Suddenly, King broke off as each ship unfurled all their sails. Wench was torn between following her mate and reinforcing the fleet. She knew King would never forgive her if she chose him first. She continued her course to join the fleet facing Silent Mary off Bermuda. That's when she saw why he was breaking off. There looked to be a British patrol heading this way, and King was going to stop them from interfering with the attack on Mary. Wench took a look at the patrol, seeing that it wasn't something he couldn't handle. She charged into the fogbank, emerging on the other side in the thick of a massive firefight.

The galleons had gotten the jump on Mary. But since the fight with King, she had thickened her hull. And her fights with other pirates left her experienced and much more lethal. She didn't seem phased as her gun ports opened, cannons sliding out. Wench was thankfully out of range but the same could not be said for her fleet. Several ships were blown to pieces before her eyes. They barely had time to cry out in their agony. And all the while Mary seemed unaffected, unchanged, like this was another normal day on the job. Broadside after broadside tore Wench's fleet open, and nothing they could do to Mary hurt her. Brute force would not bring her down. Wench would have to outsmart her. She moved in. "Hey!" She called Mary something in Spanish that questioned the marital status of her parents. Mary snarled. "You're next, pretty girl! Pirate scum, you will burn!" She turned to chase Wench. Wench smirked, this was going exactly as she had hoped. She set her sights on a large cavern directly ahead. Satisfied that Mary was following her, Wench unfurled all the canvas she could carry forcing Mary to do the same. The man o'war was fast, unusually so for her size. Sombra must've lent her some of her abilities for this. But she lacked the agility of a smaller vessel. Something that Wench fully intended to exploit. Mary's vicious calls interrupted her thought process. The Spaniard was slowly closing the distance. Wench gritted her teeth, willing her hull to move faster. Which she could do if she wasn't weighed down by pregnancy. Just a little farther… She reached the rocky outcrop and threw lines around it. Her hull shrieked under the strain and she felt something pop but she had no time to react to the pain. Momentum carried her right around the outcrop and she released her lines, slingshotting away in the opposite direction. She knew it would do no good but it still felt satisfying to fire a few rounds of her own into Mary's hull.

Now that Mary was destroyed, Wench turned to check on her fleet. She prayed she would find survivors. She wouldn't have such luck. Nothing was in the water but debris and corpses. "By the Ancients." She whispered with a shiver running down her hull. Bodies bumped against her as she sailed. The water... it was red. She'd never seen the water so red before. She whined. "King, where are you?" "Not here." Came a reply. A smack to her forward deck meant lights out as a shadow loomed over her. "She'll do nicely..." was the final thing she heard...


	13. Chapter 12

Wench's world was that of pain when she woke. Her head pounded and she could feel that something was wrong in her belly. "Welcome to your new home, pirate." Came a familiar voice. It took a moment to click. "Cedar!" "How do you know me, filth?" She staggered upright. "You don't, you don't recognize me?" She asked. "Should I?" He hissed, pulling harder on the line that bound her to a third rate. "You trained me how to fight." She cried out as the line put pressure on her womb. "Please, slack it off." She moaned. "Black Shadow died years ago. You may look like her, but you are not. Now shut it!" "Please gah!" She howled in pain as she felt something give. "I am her. I look like her because em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I am her/em! Cedar please!" "Alexander will determine that." He hissed. "I'll determine that you'll be punished for this when he does!" She snarled back. "Shut up!" The third rate growled. "Never!" She fought hard against the lines, showing no signs of backing down. "Let's just kill her now and be done with it. We don't need her." The third rate hissed. "I'd agree but it's Alex's orders. Any and every ship we can get!" Cedar huffed, before pulling again on the line. He looked at Wench. "Even if you are her... you betrayed us. To be slut to the ship that killed your father and Britannia!" "I went to kill him." She hissed back. "It was only later when I learned that he too was Royal Navy, that I started to see differently." "You're not her! Regardless you'd have killed him!" He snarled. It was clear he knew the truth, he just couldn't stomach knowing it was indeed her. "Britannia couldn't kill him. What makes you think I could?!" She bit through her bow line, beginning to wriggling her way out of the rest of them.

She only stopped because Alexander arrived. "Black Shadow." He murmured disapprovingly. The despair and disappointment in her uncle's eyes hurt more than any wound she'd ever received. She looked down. She felt ashamed but she would not apologize. She could not, would not apologize for love. "I am... so disappointed. Your father must be at unrest..." "Let me tell you something about that." She said and told him about the custom that King's fleet had for ships they killed. "I don't care. You fuck the man who murdered your father! How can you think that's fine?" "I love him, uncle! You and mamma taught me never to apologize for love, so I won't!" "Why do you love him?!" Wench took a deep breath and told him about King's past with the Royal Navy. Why he had left which explained his special code that separated him from the more barbaric of pirates. She left out his relationship with Britannia. For the sake of her dead flagship, she would not reveal that. Britannia's secrets were her own. "I saw in him a kindred spirit. He had seen suffering, I had seen suffering. He wanted to make things right in the only way he could. So did I." His answer was a hard slap across her face. "Fine. Then you'll wear your pride beneath your new, former colours. Welcome back to his Majesty's Navy, HMS Wicked Wench!" She turned away, looking back at him with green eyes full of anger. She was not the Black Shadow he once knew. She truly was a Wicked Wench. "Get her a new flag and ready for service! She'll be a good East India merchant. Use her in the slave trade and show her freedom is just a fantasy." He hissed, to which Cedar and the third rate nodded. "Freedom is beautiful. Something that you'll never know and you know it. That's why you're so angry. You can't have what I did." Wench sneered. She would not make this easy. "Freedom is chaos. Without lords to govern there can be no order, no peace. That's why you attacked and killed innocent merchants. Freedom is a plague upon civilization." "All of us are endowed with certain inalienable rights. Among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. So says our esteemed college in Parliament, John Locke." Wench shot back. "Locke, a fraud and an idiot. Bah, he's better used as cannon shot!" Alexander snorted, before turning away.

"You're too narrow minded to ever understand." She sniffed, reluctantly accepting the flag from Cedar. She raised it up her mast but she had it below her pirate flag which she would not lower. "You're taking that down." Alexander growled upon seeing it, "or I'm burning it." She glared defiantly back at him. "Then burn it, you bastard!" She snarled. Alexander blinked, almost is surprise, before nodding. A piece of rigging wrapped around one of his stern lanterns, and he gestured to Cedar and the third rate. The pair grabbed Wench and held her down as Alexander sighed. "So stubborn. Just like your father." "Don't you say a word against him!" She hissed, snapping fiercely at the third rate. She managed to sink her teeth into his bowsprit. A powerful also across her cheek loosened her fangs. "You will learn." Alex murmured, dipping the lantern and setting her Jolly Roger aflame. Wench shivered as it burned. _"Forgive me King."_ She prayed. She belonged to the Royal Navy once more. "Take her to be refitted and cleaned!" He snarled, and the two obeyed, dragging her away and to the shipyards. Wench's eyes were full of hatred as she glared back at her uncle. She had her taste of freedom and now she wanted it back! "Wench... Black Shadow..." Cedar sighed, "I'm sorry. But orders are orders... You betrayed us..." "The only betrayal I ever made was to myself, when I didn't leave you earlier." She panted, grinding her teeth together as she felt her unborn young wriggle within her. "What possessed you? That ship turned your mother into a broken shell and murdered your father, right in front of you. Yet you stay loyal to him. You love him. How? What is it about him that makes you forgive his crimes?" "He witnessed a crime far worse." She replied and proceeded to tell him about why King had left the Royal Navy. This time, she told him about his relationship with Britannia. There was no point in hiding it now.

"That's... not true. It can't be. No proper ship of his Majesty's Navy would do such barbaric actions. King must have done them himself and blamed it on another!" "Are you calling Britannia a liar?" Wench hissed. Cedar winced visibly at that. "What's she babbling on about, Cedar?" The third rate growled. "Nothing, Dogg. Just mindless banter." The schooner replied. He turned to Wench again. "I want to believe you but... it's hard." "I know. How do you think I felt when I first heard it? I didn't want to even listen to him at first. But after I saw him with Britannia that one night… I knew he couldn't be lying. Neither of them were." She sighed. "I didn't tell you before because I respected her. My sister loved her. I feared I'd dishonor her memory if I told you. Not that it matters now." "...I'll be easier on you." He sighed once more, "but I need real solid evidence before I can truly be behind your cause." "What kind of evidence?" Wench asked, wincing as her shiplings moved again. "The kind I don't think you'll be able to get anymore." "Try me." She huffed. "I need to hear from Britannia herself. But dead ships tell no tales... and even if they did, why would she?" He grunted. "There might be a way to talk to her. But I don't know if it would work or not." Wench said. "She was connected to the sea in a way few mortal ships can be." "You're talking witchcraft, Wench. Don't you think you've upset the crown enough?" "Do you have any better ideas?" She asked. "We talk to NuSorik." "The Dragon from the Old Mythology? That's all he is, a myth. You've gone crazy!" Cedar growled. "If he's a myth then where did Lagra Sombra get her powers?" "She doesn't have powers, she has skills." Wench snorted. "You really believe that? You trained her!" She exclaimed. "What do you think Lagra Sombra means in Spanish? Long Shadow. I know she didn't have that skill growing up and there's no way she could've developed it so quickly without help." "Wench, do you hear yourself? You truly sound as if you've gone mad." "Get me a drink and I might not sound so crazy." She said. "You are a fucking pirate!" "In my defense, I joined up with King when I was still a shipling. I was more or less raised this way." She outright growled as her shiplings tumbled about. "That's enough little ones." She hissed. "Who are talking to?" Cedar tilted his head. Wench shifted her weight and revealed her growing belly. "... Things just got... much more complicated. "In what way?" She asked. "Nothing, never mind." She grunted, turning back to her berth.

A cutter had just finished getting it ready for her. It was small, dark, and mostly hidden. And it smelled. "A perfect fit for a perfect bitch." The small craft grinned. She bared her teeth at him before backing in. It was uncomfortable. She could feel the harbor floor slightly touching her keel. She had to ignore it. She wouldn't give the Navy the satisfaction of mocking her. "Enjoy your new life, scum." The frigate hissed, spitting at her and leaving. Cedar sighed sadly, looking at her again before turning to follow the frigate. Wench made no move to attack. All she could do was settle into her temporary home and pray for King to find her soon. And find her, he did. That night, she woke to the man o war quietly sneaking up to her. "Sorry. I would have been here sooner but the merchants I asked about you wanted to be paid. Had to teach them a lesson and get the answers out of them. Are you okay?" She nodded. "They haven't hurt me." She nuzzled him. "Good." He nuzzled her softly, reaching over to bite her moorings. She staggered, gritting her teeth as she felt something within her womb change. As she turned to follow, she grit her teeth, outright resisting the urge to scream. "King…" She rasped. "Not now!" He hissed, groaning, "What can we do? There's gotta be something! Now isn't the time!" Wench grumbled. "Ugh, scrap me!" She cursed, rolling on her side. King was ready to receive, holding her lines in his own. He'd have to be quick if he wanted to get the shiplings quiet when they came out.

Quick was the last thing that Wench's shipling's had in mind. The mother had always had a problem with childbirth. Twice she had miscarried and the one time she had given birth successfully, to Jackdaw, the labor had been long, intensive and had resulted in a stillborn sister. Wench knew this time wouldn't be any easier. "Are you ready?" King asked, looking up at her. She nodded, panting too hard to speak. She groaned as the first series of contractions hit her. Her mate tried his best to sooth her, constantly watching for the first child. It was an hour before it first started to appear. Wench pushed hard and she emerged, slithering into King's waiting rigging. She of course was crying, but almost immediately he licked and cleaned her, soothing her into quietness before she fell asleep. He went back to Wench. Wench coughed. "How-how is she?" She asked, grimacing as another shipling made its way into the passage. "A beautiful frigate girl, my love." He purred happily, readying to receive the second child. "Her name is Passionate." Wench rasped, biting back a scream as the next shipling emerged. A large male. "Spitting image of me! A male first rate... heh. Our little Prince." King purred louder, licking the crying child so he also slept. King looked up, seeing none of the Navy had heard or seen any of this. Yet. "His father is a King so yes, he will be a Prince." Wench didn't have a chance to take him before the last and final shipling emerged in a spout of blood. This time Wench couldn't hold back her scream. She cried out in agony as the smallest of the trio fell into the water. King looked up, eyes wide and full of tears. "She's dead..." He whispered, and swung his head over to see the ships begin to light their lanterns and move over. "I am too..." "Run. King run!" Wench begged him. "You can come and get me later." "I'll come back! I will!" He promised, turning to leave before being struck hard by Alexander. He fell back, taking the fall so the shiplings didn't. "Take them!" Alex hissed, two brigs forcefully taking the children from King. "No! Let them go!" King cried, only to be struck again. "KING!" Wench cried, reaching for two shiplings. "Give them to me!" She snarled, struggling to rise. "I don't think so." Alex smirked, "two new powerful ships for the service and the most wanted pirate in the world. All thanks to you, niece." "They are MY shiplings. They need their mother! Give. Them. Back!" Wench tried to fight but the birth had weakened her. "Guard her and make sure she doesn't try anything. And take this fat bastard to the prison docks! He's executed at noon tomorrow!" Alex told his fleet. "No!" Wench cried. "You bastard!" She hissed at her uncle. They took King away from her despite her best efforts and all she could do was watch as her shiplings were taken too. And she could do nothing, but glare. Glare with the utmost hatred in her eyes. She could feel nothing else for the Royal Navy, never again.


	14. Chapter 13

p class="MsoNormal"Wench was up front in the crowd as King was read his crimes, bound and beached. The whole time he looked at her, longing in his eyes. Longing for her love right now... "I'm sorry." He mouthed. Wench could do nothing, being restrained by ropes and with Dogg as her guard. She was helpless. Tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to look away but Dogg held her fast as Alexander insisted that she watch. The drums stopped. A frigate next to King threw a torch aboard him and stepped back... within minutes King was burning alive, his screams filling the air. But none of them seemed effected by this. Not visually. "You son of a bitch! Have you no humanity!" Wench roared, fighting the ropes as she snarled at her uncle. "Pirates have no humanity, so for their execution, I will not have any for them." Alex snorted. "Then you must kill me too! Because I am one as well." Wench hissed. "No, you are a Royal Navy vessel." He growled. "I am not! I will never serve you! I will hate you. Despise you for eternity! I vow that one day, you will pay for this!" There was nothing she could do to resist. No matter how much she cried and snarled and fought. Her gaze fell on her mate's burned remains and she cried. Her children were gone. Her mate was gone. Her life was no longer hers... She truly had nothing left to lose but her breath. And now, she near welcomed death./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She didn't know for how long she sat there. She only knew that it had been a long time. Until a familiar voice brought her to some sense of reality. A voice she could never forget. The voice of her mother. "Black Shadow... What happened...?" "My mate. He killed him. Took our babies." "Your mate was the worst pirate of them all. He killed your father..." "And what about my shiplings? They're mine! Does Alexander think he can harm them too? Give them a Royal Navy indoctrination. Teach them to hate their father, to hate me!" "I don't know what he'll do! But you betrayed us! I thought you were dead, and when I heard you were a pirate, I wished you had been... Anything is better than a life of piracy! I know I'd rather be dead than a pirate..." Endeavor sighed sadly, "I can't believe this..." "I made my choice a long time ago. I chose to be free. Do you even know what that is mother? Freedom is life. It's to truly be alive. And now that I know that feeling, I can't ever go back from it." "I'm... I can't reply. Your father would be so disappointed in you." Endeavor told her, in tears. "Then let him be if he is. Not like I can speak to him anyways." Wench snorted. Endeavor slapped her hard. "Your father gave his life protecting you from pirates... And now you are a pirate. In love with the very ship that murdered him. And now, disrespecting him... Look at what this precious taste of freedom has done to you! Shame on you!" she slapped her again. Wench glared at her mother, green eyes flaring with pure hatred. "It was the Navy that sent him out there. It was the Navy that forced King into piracy. 'We create our own worst enemies', mother. The Navy is behind this, behind it all!" "How dare you! The Navy has done nothing but shelter us and keep us fed and warm! But you wouldn't know that. You've spent so much time thieving and fucking, you've forgotten all the things you took for granted!" "Open your eyes mother! See the whole ocean and maybe just maybe, you'll see the truth of your precious navy!" Wench rose to her full height. "Your navy burned a family at the stake in front of their shiplings, then punished its own deputy for trying to stop it! Your precious navy failed to see that peace was possible early on and instead pushed for war to such an extent that it ended up pitting two lovers together, forcing them to kill one another. I, was never King's true love! Yes, I fucked him and I'm not ashamed to say so! I loved him, but he did not love me. His true love he had been forced to kill, by the same navy that exiled him for trying to do the right, moral thing!" Endeavor snarled, not having anymore of it. "Inform your Captain Sparrow, your first voyage is tomorrow!" "I sail only out of love and devotion to you. I have no loyalty to any country, nor shall I again." The man o war said nothing more, turning and sailing away. Wench was yet again, on her own. But now she didn't mind it as much. She knew what she had to do. She had to escape, rejoin her beloved fleet at Nassau. Then she could return, in force if necessary, and rescue her shiplings./p 


	15. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal"Fantasma and Sombra laughed as they entered Havana, hauling behind them a surrendered British frigate. The Wars between England and Spain had reached the Caribbean, and Spanish merchants were under attack by both pirates and the Royal Navy. And the two fiercest vessels of the Spanish Navy were here to win the New World. Sombra was grinning, the madness in her eyes dimmed for the time being. She was pleased at her catch. This vessel was carrying one hell of a valuable cargo. The prize money would do wonders for Spain. "I can't believe what you did to that poor schooner! You made the bastard scream for half an hour before he finally died!" Fantasma bellowed his laugh, ignoring the glare from their prize. "He insulted my mamma. No one insults my mamma." Sombra said, giving the lines on the frigate a jerk. "Indeed." he smirked, moving over to moor the lines to the dock as prisoners were taken off and Spanish sailors boarded to take command. Fantasma led Sombra over to the Shipyard's bar. "What tickles your fancy?" he asked. "Double tequila, no salt." She decided. He whistled and ordered for that, paying for it himself as the merchant brought the drink to the flyut. Shadow took a generous gulp, emptying half of it in one go. Whenever she lost control and did things like what she had done to thatspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansloop, she needed a good drink. Fantasma took a straight rum shot for himself, coming to rest beside his promising student. "You've become a fine warship, Sombra." "Thank you sir." "Sir, don't use that term off duty, makes me feel old." he laughed. "Yes, Fantasma." She agreed. "You like being formal, don't you?" "It's how I was raised. And it's orderly. Helps keep me sane." "True enough I suppose." Sombra downed the rest of her shot and got herself another, this time paying for it herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My sense of the female emotions tells me that you are troubled." Fantasma frowned. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I lost control today. I'm always troubled when I do that. I made a choice, to be like this but sometimes I wonder if I made a deal with the Devil instead." "To know the embrace of the Lord, one must know the temptations of the devil. God is testing you, to see if you are strong enough to serve him in our glorious Navy. And here you are." he smiled, nudging her. Sombra sighed, staring long and hard at something only she knew. Then she looked away and up at him, and smiled back. The Spanish frigate dipped his prow, "If God did not love you, you would be dead and sailing the depths of hell. So you being here still proves that he still believes in you." "It's hard sometimes to accept that. When so many that I loved have died." She admitted, rubbing the cross emblazoned across her chest. "The Lord works in mysterious ways. We just have to accept that he has a right plan for us all." She nodded, her thoughts inevitably turning back to Britannia. The absence of her bonded left a great ache in her heart. Fantasma licked her cheek, smiling. "You need a break." "A break will leave me with nothing to do and, that's not a good idea." "You're stressed from all that you have been doing, no?" "And all I have done. Memories Fantasma. Working is what keeps them at bay." "Working, or running?" "Depends on the situation." She replied. "With me?" "What about you?" She asked, turning to him. "Well you seem more at ease whenever I'm around." he smiled. "You've been helping me, in ways that I can't even begin to describe. I suppose I'm used to your presence." "You will have to learn to go on without me, for we won't always be assigned together." "I'm used to that. I am a naval vessel." "Are you?" She shrugged. "Do you really want to find out?" "Maybe I do." he grinned. "The flagship's wish is my command." "What if I wish for you to be happy?" She looked away. "What you ask is impossible. I will try but I cannot make promises." She could feel Fantasma watching her with a warm smile up until she laid down. Tomorrow, she'd be a Commodore!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When she sailed out for the ceremony, she looked beautiful. Her hull was so clean the brass sparkled. Her sails were crisp, all flags flying. The Fleet was assembled, while soldiers and marines stood at attention along the docks and the walls of the fort that overlooked the entrance into Havana. There was a clear path between Sombra and Fantasma. The Spanish flagship stood tall and serious, a case beside him. The ships lined up, acting as the walls of the path, had colors flying and all flags raised to full height, as well as their guns rolled out and elevated as high as they could. Sombra had to consciously keep her pace constant, lest she get ahead of herself. She kept her eyes on Fantasma. His gaze never left her either, but he couldn't help but crack just a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth. Soon enough she was before him. "Sombra. You have served this Navy faithfully, and have shown your devotion to God. You've fought. You've lost. You've been hurt. But you've won, and you are still here. The Lord gives his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers, and you are one of those soldiers. Today we celebrate that, and distinguish you from the rest of the fleet for all you've done. Do you accept the responsibilities of the position presented to you? And understand that such a promotion will mean more is expected from you?" It took every ounce of effort Sombra had not to quiver but her voice was steady and strong as she replied "I do." "Then I bestow upon you your new rank." he turned to flip the lid of the case, revealing inside a few woven rank insignia's to stitch to her sails, as well as a flag to fly to show her rank. And finally, a silver bell, with her name etched into the smooth metal. "Welcome to the Command Circle, Commodore Sombra." Sombra bowed from the neck. "Many thanks, Supreme Flagship Fantasma." Fantasma licked her shoulders proudly before backing away to allow her to bask in the glory. Today was her day. She held his gaze, green eyes bright and for the first time completely lacking of the darkness within her. This was a Sombra full of life and spirit. The fleet cheered, soldiers throwing their hats off to her. She'd gone from an outcast and worked her way to command. The fleet respected her, welcomed and viewed her as a sister. Sombra welcomed the accolades with humble acceptance. Several ships offered to buy her drinks, while Fantasma moved across the harbor to look over plans. A schooner followed him. Sombra accepted a handful out of courtesy, promising to return the favor in the future. So surrounded was she, she took no notice of her flagship. An hour passed. In that time she'd talked and joined the festivities. But across the harbor, no activity stirred. Expect for the schooner from earlier, who was moving out to sea now, likely on a merchant run. She payed him no head. Cadiz was a busy port with many merchants coming and going. It wasn't for another hour, when the rest of the fleet began to give her enough room to breathe that she noticed Fantasma's absence. She knew he was a busy ship, but it was unlike him to stay away for so long. Especially with such a celebration going on. And now that she thought about it, all the activity on the other side of the harbor had died down. She hadn't seen a single vessel over there, save for that one schooner. Thinking that Fantasma was buried in his paperwork she decided to head over and give him a hand. "Heh, you really need to stop procrastinating sir…" She broke off as she came inside. The two brigs that had been guarding the military docks on this side were dead, with Fantasma slumped over the pier, papers spread across it and the water. Some were stained red./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ancients, no!" She gasped, rushing to him. She felt for a pulse and tried in vain to bring him back to her. In desperation she tried to tap into the little bit of Britannia's power that had been left her from their bond but her efforts left her weak and nauseated. She collapsed, holding him to her side. Her cries brought in one of the vessels who had bought her drinks earlier. Alarms were raised all across the harbor and word soon spread. Fantasma was dead, murdered by an unknown assailant or assailants. It was a punch to the gut for Spanish morale. Sombra, the most senior ship present, took command. She didn't move from her position, holding her dead flagship. She remembered the small schooner that had left shortly before she had discovered Fantasma dead. She looked at her fleet, green eyes taking on a sickly yellow hue and dark with hatred. "Find me that schooner!"/p 


	16. Chapter 15

Wench was on her first voyage under the flag of the East India Trading Company. And due to her uncooperative nature, she was under escort by the frigate Sapphira. Every other swell she gave her a ferocious glare. A glare that showed her hatred for the Royal Navy. A glare that promised revenge one day. Sapphira sighed, "Look I don't want to do this either but I have a family I need to support." "A family you got to keep." Wench growled at her and pulled ahead slightly. "I never engaged in piracy." the warship shot back. "Neither did my shiplings." Wench hissed. "And they never will." "I might have accepted my flag if I was allowed the joys of motherhood. But it is too late for that now." She growled. "Alexander feared their corruption, and thought it solid punishment for the lives you ruined." Wench snorted. "Alexander. Precious Alexander, is that all you ever think about? My dearest uncle is scoundrel and a fool who has done some of the worst evil I have ever seen. You think piracy is bad. How bout banishing my sister after she lost her mate because that mate so happened to be another girl. How bout demanding along with his flagship and against his deputy's wishes to have that deputy burn a family. A father, a mother and her children. Just because they didn't speak English. And when that deputy refused he was branded a Pirate. How bout, when he finally catches his former deputy, he burns the new father in front of his mate and children." Wench snarled. "I will never accept Alexander as my flagship because I know what he has done. Evil, Sapphira. Pure evil!" Sapphira could only chuckle "He does the dirty work so others don't have to. By orders from the crown, he does his duty. His methods are brutal, aye, but effective. It's how he became flagship. And why Britannia's is the strongest and largest Empire the world has ever known." "Dirty work is still dirty work." Wench said. "And one does not have to be a tyrant to be strong. One day Sapphira, you will discover that to your own peril." She didn't know it, but she was predicting the revolt of the colonies. "As long as Dauntless has a full belly and a warm berth, I don't care what the orders are." Sapphira sighed, not wanting to get into an ethical debate with a pirate.

"Considering that she is the next generation and will be the one to suffer from the black lash of your flagship's policies maybe you should start caring." Wench likewise was getting tired too. Sapphira was too caught up in her own delusions of the white ensign that it was impossible to make her see the truth. She would see it one day as Wench had. Sapphira again chuckled, "I'd take that advice but... What would you know about raising a shipling?" "I had one before. I've had three pregnancies but only one shipling born alive and by the grace of god he had lived." She took some satisfaction in throwing Sapphira's question back in her face. "I have been a mother before, have you?" "I'm being one right now." She purred. "My Dauntless is just fine and happy." "The first time is an adventure." Wench said. "You never know what might happen." "Indeed… you know what we're doing on this voyage?"

She nodded. "You're going to have to arrest me before we return to the Caribbean because I won't carry those poor people to a life in chains." "It's business, Wench. I don't like it either." "Damn that Becket to hell." Wench hissed. "Look, here's how this is going to go. I'm going to take those slaves in Cape Town. Then as I set out across the Atlantis I'm going to make a stop and set them free. Don't try following me in, the passage can only be made by those who have already made it." She looked closely at Sapphira. "Then when I return you will arrest me and take me to Port Royal. My uncle will be furious. He'll likely do something drastic. But so be it. I know what I must do." "Wench… I can't let you do that." She frowned. "I won't be taking them anywhere." Wench answered. "You know what the consequence of such a thing is. I can't let you do it. Dauntless needs me and I Won't orphan her because of your delusions." "You aren't letting me do anything. In any case, it is I who will take the punishment, not you." "You're telling me to allow you to release your cargo." "I am faster than you. I can give you the slip at any time and my uncle knows it. He won't blame you." Sapphira sighed heavily. "Whatever."

Wench unfurled her topsails and pulled ahead. "I'll meet you in Port Royal." She said as she began to race away. Sapphira began firing her chase guns, deliberately missing to make it look like she was trying to stop her. Wench opened the distance quickly, diverting from her course and dropping off her 'cargo' before continuing on to Port Royal. She was prepared for her uncle's wrath by the time she arrived. Sapphira was there already, having gone straight to Port Royal instead of diverting like she did.

"There she is! Looks like they released her when they got where they wanted to go." She gasped. Alexander sailed forward and looked at Wench for a moment before he hugged her. "She told me the slaves broke out and took command of you, used your speed to outrun her." Wench blinked in surprise. "Their vibe wasn't with me. But they made it very clear what they would do if I did this again. Said they had contacts." "Well, we'll send you out with a faster escort next time. A schooner. Cedar!" Wench turned to her former mentor and nodded. Cedar returned the nod. Wench silently thanked the Ancients. They knew each other good enough that she could convince him to let her go as well. She made a note to thank Sapphira. The frigate had taken a big risk in lying. "Rest up tonight. We'll have to get you a return cargo sorted." Alex said as he finally let her go. She nodded, keeping her head bowed respectfully. She briefly touched her nose to his shoulder as she sailed past. Besides the three aforementioned ships, none of the ships in Port Royal were familiar to her. That was just fine with her. She simply found an open spot in the merchant docks and went to bed.

The following day saw her loaded with crates of sugar and barrels of molasses and rum for the return voyage to England. Alexander was present to see her, Sapphira and Cedar off. It took all her willpower not to break into the rum and drink it herself. Cedar threw her a bottle. "My own stash, you deserve it." Wench practically tore off the cap, downing a good portion of it in a few gulps. "Thanks. Been a long time since I've had good rum." She purred. "Fresh off the plantation. Caribbean grown and produced. Perks of my rank." He grinned. "Hmph. Officers have all the fun." She chuckled. "Commodore of Rooster's Racers." He puffed his chest out proudly. "Annoying buggers." Sapphira chuckled. "Fast schooner squadron, under the command of Vice Admiral Richard Kiley! We call him Rooster because of his bloody loud crows, he makes sure you hear him the first time! We mostly hunt pirates around these parts." Wench laughed. "Sounds exactly like the Cedar I know." He grinned toothily in reply. She looked at Sapphira. "If this bugger ever annoys you too much just let me know." She licked her wires at him. "I can't, he outranks me!" She cried, to which Cedar laughed. "Damn right I do!" Wench rolled her eyes. "King of the Rooster Racers huh?" "Cocodoodledoo!" She snorted. "That's my Cedar!"

The return voyage was full of laughs and good cheer. Wench had missed Cedar's company and briefly she considered accepting her old life. Before she pushed that aside. She recalled the pleasure in Alex's eyes as he took her shiplings from her and burned her mate. She could never forgive him for that. Forgiveness was not on Sombra's mind either as she led the Spanish in a rampage against all pirates on her way across the Atlantic. Her paths crossed with the two British ships a day out from Bermuda. "Is it me or does that Spaniard look familiar?" Cedar growled as he and Sapphira ran out their guns, spying the Spanish warships on the horizon. "It isn't just you…" Wench broke off with a gasp. "It's Long Shadow!" She cried. "What? I thought she'd been sunk years ago! She joined the Spanish!" Cedar snarled. "She did it to join forces with Silent Mary in an effort to kill King." Wench said. "And then turned against her birth country and her own father. What is it with you two? Left to avenge your father then betrayed him! I'm worried about Dark Shadow's loyalty now!" "You shouldn't be. He's far too loyal for his own good." Wench snorted. "Never mind Dark Shadow though, we need to deal with Long Shadow first." Sombra had changed course and was coming straight for them and as she drew closer, Wench could see. It was her nightmare come true. Sombra's once vibrant green eyes were yellow and sickly. Her hull was dark and her sails tattered. She was growing fangs from her jaws, a transformation only partially complete but Wench's nightmare had told her what the end product would be. Unable to contain herself she gasped "By the Ancients, Long Shadow. What have you done?!"


	17. Chapter 16

Sombra found herself in the natural harbor of a lost island, a long extinct volcano towering above the land mass. Ahead, a cave that led into the base of the ancient mountain of fire. Sombra was unafraid as she sailed straight into it. The caves dripped water and the deeper she sailed, the more humid and hot it became. Veins of magma dimly lit a large cavern at the end in red. Two bright green eyes stared at her. She kept her position, meeting those eyes. "You are the one Britannia blessed with the powers I gave her." A voice echoed, a black and red sleek dragon revealed himself, having blended in before to the black rocks and red light. "Why do you come?" "I come to avenge her and the others who have been taken from me." "Oh?" And how do you think you'll avenge them? You want me to grant you powers to use against your enemy?" "The enemy is powerful. I'll need the ability to be invincible until my task is done. When it is the powers shall return to you and I shall join the one I love." "That's not how it works, young one. You must serve me first before I can serve you." He rumbled. "Then in what capacity shall I serve you?" "Have you heard of Davy Jones?" She nodded. "What ship hasn't? "His current vessel has very limited capacity for the souls of the dead… Take her place as his vessel. Ferry those who die at sea to the other side. And after ten years, I will unleash my wrath upon your enemies." Sombra bowed her head, accepting the deal. A deal that would claim her heart. The water beside her boiled as an ancient looking chest rose above the surface, opening up to reveal a knife inside. "Your loyalty to myself and to Britannia. You know what you must do." Sombra took the knife by its hilt, it's tip pointing to her chest. She rammed it in, screaming as she cut each artery to her heart. Blood splattered the cave walls and soaked the blade. With great effort, Sombra removed the vessel from her body and placed it in the chest. "It belongs to Britannia but as she is no longer here to accept it, I shall leave it in your care." He nodded, the chest sinking back beneath the sea as he retreated back into the walls, forming into a massive cave painting as the water around Sombra moved up and encased her. Her chest was healed and her hull and sails highlighted with gold, and her flag became just grey. Her name plate changed becoming the name of Jones' ship. Sombra was now the immortal Flying Dutchman. She felt her powers flow through her, a connection no longer needed with Britannia. Her connection was now with her new captain. She relished a living connection after so long suffering the emptiness of the void. The duty laid before her now. Ten years within the Locker. She accepted it only for the promise that her wrath could finally be unleashed upon her enemies.

Sailing back into the harbor, she saw a few longboats rowing towards her. Jones and his crew. And the old man looked furious. She looked at him curiously. He looked back at her. "A new ship. Little to revive the dream she destroyed." He sneered, as they climbed aboard. "Ten years I devoted to the duty she charged me… Ten years I looked after those who died at sea… And finally, when we could be together again… She was not there." Dutchman could feel the fury within him. A fury that fed her own felt towards the British and the pirates. She snarled outloud. Whatever foe he was after, she would fight them. It was just a blood lust. He wanted to destroy. And she had the perfect targets in mind… the path to corruption was beginning.

She started in the Caribbean, making her mark felt in King's old territory. Her first victim was a ship well known in the pirate community. The old veteran Morning Star. The frigate was on her way back to Nassau. With Reaper back in the Indian Ocean and King dead, she was the last major pirate threat of the Caribbean. And she never stood a chance against Dutchman. The attack came in the fog. Morning Star was bowled over, any and all shots she fired having no affect. They either simply ricocheted off or Dutchman's wounds immediately healed. "This is for Britannia." She hissed and sank her teeth into the frigate's neck, gulping down the warm gush of blood. Her hunger extended beyond Morning Star's blood. She wanted the frigate's soul. And with these new powers, that was something she could have. A blue light encased the frigate's limp body, seeping into the water and forming a small humanoid shape in the water that began to slowly sink below the surface at the same rate of the corpse. It was Morning Star's very soul. Dutchman opened her mouth and swallowed it whole. A glow encased her for a brief moment before it faded. When it did, a face appeared on her front port cannon, a screaming face that looked like Morning Star's. A decoration. That's all Dutchman thought of her. Nothing more than décor. Morning Star faded from memories of all living things, forgotten by all save for Dutchman's experience. The sight and the taste of the sweet nectar pleased her deeply, driving her into a near blood frenzy. She wanted more. She would have more. She attacked again just a few weeks later. On a small British convoy of just two warships and a merchant. The warships tried with all their might to defeat her and the merchant had turned tail and ran with his royal cargo in an attempt to escape her rampage. All three were claimed by her. It was as she was resting, her appetite sailed for the moment that she came across Wench.

Sapphira's broadside pummeled Dutchman's face while Cedar dashed around in quick hit and run attacks repeatedly. "Our shots aren't doing shit!" Cedar panted. "I noticed, Cedar!" Sapphira hissed turning to Wench. "Get to England, warn Endeavour and the fleet! Cedar, head back to Port Royal and warn Alexander!" "Bullshit. You go to Port Royal and I'll hold her off!" "Exactly!" "Actually, she's my sister, I'll smack some sense into her!" Wench hissed. Sapphira snarled. "You two are the fastest here and the least armed and armored! The fleet needs to know of her NOW! And you two won't last long in a fight against her. Now GO!" Wench looked at Sapphira. "I promise you, Dauntless will be cared for." She said. Sapphira nodded, face straight as a single tear fell down her cheek. "God speed to you, HMS Wicked Wench." She turned back to face Dutchman. "Alright you creepy bitch! COME AT ME!" Wench turned and followed Cedar, barely clear when Dutchman lunged and tore into her, ripping out her innards and drank in her soul as she drank in her flesh. The pair broke off in the distance, Cedar heading back west to Port Royal and Wench sailing east for England. Dutchman watched them on the horizon, knowing they were too far and fast to catch in time. They had escaped… For now. As the sun set across the Atlantic, Wench could feel the memories of Sapphira fading. She was forgetting her. She struggled to hold onto them, praying that Alexander would recall that three ships had set out from the harbor. The final memory to fade was the single tear Sapphira had shed for her daughter…


	18. Chapter 17

Wench continued her anti-Slave trade ways. Patrols had been picked up around the Caribbean and once an uneasy peace was reached between England and Spain, Spanish warships had to stop Dutchman from hunting. With no home left, Dutchman simply vanished. A few small groups of pirates remained but were of little threat and were quickly snuffed out. Nassau's capture by the British ended the Golden Age of Piracy. And all of it made Wench feel miserable, as if she had nothing left now. She hated life more and more and as a result became more and more defiant which tested her uncle's patience. When she let another group of slaves go and returned to port empty it was the last straw. As she waited for the next load of cargo to be loaded, a beat to quarters was heard. Suddenly warships rushed around her pier, guns rolled out and aiming at her. "HMS Wicked Wench." Alexander stated. "Do you deny setting your cargo free on numerous occasions?" "I do not." She replied, head held high. "Do you understand that as crown cargo, that is theft from his Majesty? Which is piracy." "I understand my actions and I accept the consequences." He closed his eyes and sighed, taking out a brand in the shape of a P. "You will be with your mate soon, Black Shadow. I'm sorry it has to end this way." "So am I. I am sorry it couldn't end sooner and that I couldn't save my shiplings from your influence." She closed her eyes, ready for and welcoming death. "I do what I have to do to ensure a safe future for the Empire. I'm not proud to do it. But it must be done. It may not seem nor feel it. But I love you, my niece…." He closed his eyes and burnt the P into her flank.

Wench rolled on her side, screaming in agony as the brand turned her chestnut hull plates there bleached white, killing the wood there forever. Alexander turned way, nodding to one of the ships there. She threw a torch onto Wench… the flames quickly spread. Wench rolled in her agony, somehow managing to spot her mother in the crowd, her eyes locking on her through the flames. Endeavour looked broken. More than ever before. Her eyes were hollow and she was slumping heavily. Dark Shadow was beside her, Wench's brother sobbing heavily. It was their sorry sight that encouraged Wench to find a way to live. She closed her eyes and called through her soul, silently sending her message to the seas. _"I summon thee, Dutchman. As your sister, I call upon your presence."_ The flames quit hurting. The warships began trickling out, leaving her burning hulk to the sea. And when they were gone, the flames ceased entirely. The sea burst out as the haunted fluyt surfaced beside the badly burnt Wench. Wench, barely able to breathe, gazed up at the ship who was once her beloved sister. "Long Shadow," She gasped. "Help me…" "13 years for your soul. A lifetime of servitude in the Locker." Dutchman growled. "Will ye serve…" Wench was saddened by the evil that radiated off her sister. "Oh Shadow, what have you become." She sighed, the nodded. "I accept." She sneered as she slowly dove. "13 years…" Once Dutchman was gone, Wench felt every inch of her being repaired and healed. But she was burnt badly. Her once gold trims were black, as was most of her hull. The P symbol stood out white in stark contrast.

She broke the surface just outside of Tortuga. She looked around her, pleased at the sight of the last true pirate port in the region. Her thoughts turned to her children, still under Alexander's control. "One day, I will come for you." She promised. But in the meantime, she had some merchants to prey on. But she needed to look intimidating and needed to ditch her old name for one that showed the new her. Her black hull and scorched sails still had blotches of the old white and gold that had to be covered up. Black paint solved that issue. Black… like the name her father gave to her. She knew that had to be part of her new name, to at least honor him. And she had to honor the King. Black Queen? No, it didn't have a good ring to it. And then it clicked.

 _"You are my Pearl. My precious Pearl."_ King had said to her so many years ago. Pearl was his name for her. She was his Pearl, she was Black Pearl. As Black Pearl she knew she needed to rebuild Caribbean piracy. And she knew where to start. King's hidden trove on Isla de Meurta held enough gold to buy a fleet and a colony if she so wished. She set her course for it, slipping easily through the passage that was littered with ships who were not as lucky as her. The island was covered in dense fog, feeling much darker and colder without King and her friends. She was alone. But the island was rightfully hers now, as the last of the Nassau Raiders.

She slipped into the cave, admiring the glint of gold off every surface as she came face to face with the treasure. At the center of it all was that Aztec chest. King had warned her time and time again that of all the treasure in the cave, that chest was never to be opened, else a terrible curse be released upon those who removed but a single piece from it. She'd admire it but she knew not to touch it. Besides, that could be King's tribute. For all he did for her, it was only right. She gathered things from piles of gold, filling her holds. Then she actually laid eyes on the chest and a fierce desire came over her. She was drawn in and removed the lid, staring in awe at the beautiful gold coins. She couldn't resist. She reached in, and picked up a single gold medallion. She added it to her share and sailed out of the cave. The moonlight broke through the clouds and she looked down at her reflection, seeing its skull face grinning back at her. Her face. And she did the only thing she could do. She screamed.


	19. Chapter 18

After Sapphira's death, baby Dauntless was taken in by the frigate Providence. She doted on the child and with the absence of Sapphira from her memory, believed it to be her own. As far as Providence and the others knew, Dauntless had been orphaned at birth and had been scavenging the Royal Navy docks up until recently when the frigate decided to take her in as her own.

"Dauntless, come and eat your dinner! I caught a fat whale! You can hang out with your boyfriend afterwards!" Providence called with a chuckle. "Mommm!" Dauntless whined. "He's not my boyfriend." She pouted as she returned to her mother's side. "You hang out with Royal Sovereign more than you hang out here! What would you call that?" She purred in amusement. "He's just fun to play with." Dauntless said. "But to say he's my boyfriend would imply that I am gonna marry him one day. Ick!" "You never know. You're getting to that age of… experimenting." Providence told her. "Eeewww! Mommm!" Dauntless whined, grossed out. Her mother smiled. "Just eat up then, alright?" Dauntless had no trouble obeying that command. She loved whale and quickly devoured her portion! She tried to slip away before Providence could see her but it was too late! The frigate gently grabbed Dauntless and sat the shipling down in front of her. "Not so fast, Dauntless. You need a bath first." "No, mommm! Stapppp it!" The shipling whined as she was licked. Providence rolled her eyes, rasping her tongue across her daughter's deck. Dauntless whined and grumbled all she liked but it was no use. She was pleased when the bath was finally done, leaping out of her mother's grip and taking off at high speed across the harbor. Providence purred as she watched her go.

Sovereign wasn't expecting to be blindsided by Dauntless, the young male leaping in surprise as he rolled on his side, his friend atop him. Dauntless giggled, waggling her rudder side to side in excitement. "You came outa nowhere Dauntless!" "Play!" She squealed, nudging him repeatedly. "Play! Play! Play!" "Okay, okay, okay." He giggled, nipping up at her to get her off. "Let me up you big loof." Dauntless leaped up at him and bounced around. He gave chase, laughing madly. The pair raced around the Thames, causing so many near accidents! Each time they got angry cries and complaints from other ships to no avail. And all it did was fuel their excitement. They were wee devils!

Dauntless bounded back to her berth at the end of the day. Exhausted but happy. "Have fun?" Providence purred. She nodded, giving a great big yawn. "Let's get you back to bed." The frigate smiled, leaning down to pluck Dauntless up and set her on her deck. The shipling yawned again and snuggled to her foremast cooing happily. Providence continued to purr warmly and curled up herself. Dauntless felt her eyes grow heavy before they slipped closed. She was asleep. Her dreams were wild. She kept seeing just glimpses of this ship who looked just like her, faded to where she was barely visible. A single tear rolling down her cheek and screaming in agony in her bondage. Thick chains wrapped around her. Then another ship appeared. One so terrible she was impossible to describe. With a mouthful of sharp fangs she looked at Dauntless and hissed "Who are you?" Dauntless yelped and woke with a start.

It was the same dream again. It was becoming more and more frequent the older she got. "Dauntless, hurry up!" Providence called. "Sovereign is waiting! It's not every day you get a good male asking you to a Navy Ball!" Dauntless yelped, leaping to her keel and began rummaging through her things. "Mom! Where are my new sails?!" "I folded them, they're over the dock in my berth!" Dauntless bounded in that direction, all in a big rush. She found the bright white canvas folded neatly. Providence purred. "You look stunning without sails anyway. You've grown into a fine woman, Dauntless." Dauntless blushed and ducked her head to the side. "Mom…" She whined. "Oh hush." Her mother chuckled. "Essex says at this rate you'll be ready for your commissioning in the next six months. You're a quick learner." She puffed herself up proudly. "I hope so!" She giggled, giving an eep when she saw Sovereign heading her way. "Distract him, I'm not ready yet!" She disappeared into the far reaches of the berth. Providence laughed and approached Sovereign. "Good evening Providence, is-is Dauntless ready?" "I'm ready Sovereign." Dauntless called as she emerged from the berth. Her new sails were bent on with only the lowers set, the topsails remained furled. Her hull had been cleaned to where the brass sparkled. The chestnut oak glistened in the late day sun to where she appeared to be made of gold. She could see the blush on her date's cheeks. He was quiet the looker too, his bronze trimming had been polished and he had a new coat of white and black paint. His own sails were a bright white but at the moment were furled. "You look beautiful Dauntless…" "And you look as handsome as ever Sovereign." She replied. He smirked. "Well if beauty could kill everyone here would be dead looking upon you." She rolled her eyes. "I like a guy who appreciates the appeal of his partner. A sign of a gentleman." "For you I will be whatever you'd want me to be." She nuzzled him. "A great dancer?" She purred. He smiled and bowed to her. "For you my Lady, of course."

They went to the Navy ball. As the most ravishing youth there they took center stage. Sovereign was every bit a dancer as his looks suggested and Dauntless, despite her size, was quite graceful. They stole the show. Almost everyone stopped to watch them. The lanterns all turned to highlight them as ships applauded quietly. Dauntless paid them no mind. Her attentions were focused only on the ship in front of her. The ship she had come to love. The ship she would one day have a family with. "I love you Dauntless." He purred. She looked at him. "I love you too Sovereign." "I've been meaning to tell you." He whispered, however he sounded sad. "I'm going to the Caribbean to continue my training. My brother, Fearless and I, we're going to be pirate hunters." "Then I'm going with you." She determined. "If you can't… I want to live tonight with nothing held back. I want to be with you." She leaned into him. "You have me." He smiled and kissed her softly. "Dauntless I… I want to have a family." "You will be an excellent father." She said. "Are you… Saying yes?" "Yes."


	20. Chapter 19

Providence held Dauntless' rigging tightly, her daughter's cries of pain sounding across the harbor. The first time giving birth was always the hardest. In between cries, she panted hard, flanks heaving as she fought to push out her unborn young. It was long, it was hard but soon her cries were overtaken by another. "It's a brig. A beautiful baby boy." The medic told her with a smile. Dauntless collapsed in exhaustion, too tired to try and nudge her newborn to her side to suckle. "Give him to me." She begged. The crying bundle that was her newborn son was gently handed to Dauntless. He showed brightly with a yellow amber colored hull. Dauntless took him to her side, sighing as she felt him began to suckle. Exhausted, she went right to sleep. It didn't last long. She was woken by her shipling's cries for attention. Groaning, she raised her head to tend to him. He mewled up at her, rubbing his little flank into her cheek. She licked him, smelling that he had drank some of her milk which only further solidified the bond between them. She looked him over, trying to determine what ship he would be when he grew up. She could see that he had a sleek hull. He would be fast when he was grown. A speedy little interceptor. She smiled. "My little Interceptor." She purred, nuzzling him. Interceptor purred happily, leaning into the nuzzles happily. She picked him up, setting him down on her deck for a rest. And before she could react, he had wrapped himself up in her rigging. When she tried to get him loose he gave her the warmest and most heart melting look as he snuggled more into his makeshift cocoon. She decided to let him be. "Good boy." She purred. His little nose wiggled happily. It was a cozy cocoon hanging like a hammock! Of course he didn't want to leave it. She let him be and went back to sleep.

The dream manifested itself again. That bonded ship that looked like her and that horrifying creature with a mouth full of jagged fangs. But there were more figures now. Including one that was all black and another that looked like Interceptor but red. It was so hard to make them. It a blur. As always, she woke when the creature addressed her.

With the dream still fresh in her mind her motherly instincts took over and she immediately wrapped her rigging around her son tighter. Interceptor yelped in surprise as it woke him, and began crying. She whined and tried to sooth him, setting him down at her side for breakfast. It worked for now, the shipling quieting down as he suckled hungrily. Providence was nearby, talking with Essex. Dauntless let him have his fill before righting herself. She looked over as Providence sailed up. "Essex said your commissioning is to happen today and that your first mission is quite important. Port Royal is to have a new governor and they want you to transport him. You're to be assigned to the Caribbean Fleet at Port Royal." Her eyes widened. She was pleased by the news. Not only would she finally have a chance to serve but she would serve with her mate. "Excellent." She said. "I see that look. Sorry to say but Sovereign isn't based out of Port Royal. He's out of Kingston." Dauntless grumbled unhappily. Providence sighed. "I'm sure you'll see each other again." "Hmph." Dauntless sniffed in annoyance. As pleased as she was to be in service she was not pleased about her assignment. "When's the commissioning ceremony?" She asked. "Tonight at 6." She nodded, rummaging through her berth to find decent sails for the occasion. When she found them, Interceptor was playing with them! They were torn and ripped but he gave her the cutest look of innocence in response. Dauntless stifled her temper and sighed, taking them from him and putting them away. The sails she had on now would have to work.

Essex was waiting when the time came. And of course Interceptor wouldn't leave Dauntless. The mother had given her son a good bath before they came so he was sparkling clean, sitting on Dauntless' deck. He held his head proudly, as if showing off. Many chuckled at it. Essex smiled upon Dauntless approaching. Dauntless held herself with all the dignity afforded a third rate. She halted in front of Essex, bowing her head respectfully. "Dauntless, through your training I have seen nothing but perfection. A vessel this navy needs. Are you ready to serve Britannia?" Dauntless looked around her. Behind Essex, a large frigate stood. Inconspicuous except for her distinctive blue eyes. "I am." "Then as a representative of the Supreme Flagship Alexander, and of His Majesty the King, I declare you HMS Dauntless." She bowed her head, accepting the honor with an equal mixture of pride and humility. Essex bowed his head to her. "At noon tomorrow, you set sail for the New World." "I am honored HMS Essex." She answered. As the fleet broke up, the frigate remained. When Dauntless looked at her she spoke. "Beware the black ship." She warned. "And do not give in to your feelings. For she will use them, to kill you." Before Dauntless could reply, she sailed off. Interceptor tilted his head, sharing the same confused look as his mother. "It's okay little one. Just someone who's had one too many." She assured him although privately she knew better. She had seen those eyes, and the eyes of Britannia never lie. She put it out of her mind for now. The new world awaited!

The following day saw Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth board, as well as a man named Norrington who seemed to take a great interest in Interceptor. Dauntless was protective of her shipling even though she herself was curious about her new lieutenant. He seemed a proper gentleman and a proper sailor, knowing when to back off when Dauntless got too uncomfortable with him being around Interceptor. He knew the feelings of ships and that gave him a commanding advantage against other seafarers. The journey itself took two weeks but it was the second week that was particularly memorable. It happened as Dauntless entered a thick fog. It was sudden, without warning. She came upon a boy in the water, then just ahead a merchant ship ablaze, her masts crashing to her deck as she sank in two, her back broken. It was too late to offer any aid, she was already dead. Norrington regardless sent out a boat to look for survivors. However it was Interceptor barking that made Dauntless turn to see what he was barking at. A black sail, disappearing into the fog. Britannia's words came back to her _"Beware the black ship."_ Dauntless could just see her outline. Her sails were so tattered it was a wonder she could move at all. But the fog flowed off her sails as though she herself was generating it. It made the mother quiver with fear.

Dauntless' eyes snapped open and she rolled upright. It was the first time in years she'd had that dream. The bright blue morning sky of Port Royal greeted her. The port itself was mostly merchants. With few pirates around and the wars with Spain mostly over, the need for many warships had decreased in the Caribbean. There was only three guarding Port Royal, Cedar, Dauntless and Interceptor. Interceptor shared his mother's quick learning skills and fast gun handling, while also having his father's prideful look, agility, and accuracy. Combined with his small size making him an easy ship to crew, the brig was commissioned early on and was the Flagship of the Caribbean Forces. Dauntless couldn't be more proud of her son. She had no way of knowing that in a few short days, he would be dead and her entire life would become nothing more than a thirst for vengeance that would see her join him.


	21. Chapter 20

It happened in the dead of night. Dauntless and the other ships were at rest. She sensed rather than felt the evil presence. It was cannon fire that woke her. She could see muzzle flashes but saw no ship. The culprit was blended in with the night. Cedar had been out on night patrol and was not present, Interceptor was blocked in before he could react by a collapsed crane. Dauntless called out to her son. She couldn't reach him. Her own path was blocked by this unknown ship's very accurate fire. It was like the vessel was herding her, keeping her away while using the night to mask herself. It infuriated Dauntless that they could do nothing but watch helplessly.

The firing did stop eventually and the ship retreated to open sea with the governor's daughter. Dauntless was left seething that she could do nothing to prevent this travesty! Interceptor hissed slowly as his dock was cleared. He was finally able to move to his mother. "I should've known. A pirate tried to take me yesterday, it took Multog holding me back that kept me from killing him. They were talking when the governor's daughter fell. There was a strange ring that was pulsed out… I thought I was just seeing things. But a pirate and that ring thing, I should've known there'd be more after that." "Hush, there was no way we could have predicted this. There was something evil about that ship. Something old and powerful." Dauntless soothed him. She looked up as Cedar returned. "Cedar!" She cried. The schooner rushed over to her and Interceptor. "What the hell happened?!" "Pirate attack. None of us saw her coming. She blended with the night." Dauntless looked at Cedar helplessly. "She took Miss Swan." She said. I will be leading the search for them to get her back." Interceptor announced, while Cedar looked equally confused and shocked. "Interceptor no, I'm the better tracker I'll go." Dauntless said. She did not want her son anywhere near that _thing_. "I'm faster and not to be rude mother, better experienced at pirate hunting. Why do you think the Commodore has me as his flagship and uses me for such expeditions?" "Interceptor before we left England I was warned to be beware of the black ship. The only way this pirate could hide in the night is if she was pure black. There's something wrong about her. Something evil about the way she moves. I know I can't stop you, but please _please_ be careful!" "I will be, I'll leave tonight." He told her, heading back over to his berth to begin supplying.

A few hours later when the sun had rose into the afternoon sky, the action kicked off. Dauntless heard a commotion on her deck, then felt her small guard crew began lowering one of the long boats with themselves inside. That's when she saw two men taking her helm, the surest way to control a ship's movements. One was the blacksmith Will Turner, the boy she had rescued many years ago. The other was the infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow. She wanted to throw him off but he had an exquisite touch and she sensed that he did feel some remorse over doing this to her. Like her beloved commodore, he was a true sailor. Of course once Gilet, her commanding officer within the long boat, began shouting Interceptor snarled and sailed over as quick as he could, throwing grappling hooks over to tie himself to her. Norrington and his crew boarded to search her. "So mother… the commodore didn't want me going after them so soon. So… a new opportunity presented itself. And I took it to get Miss Swan back. I'm sorry." He chuckled, as Turner and Sparrow swung over to him. Interceptor bit the lines to cut free of Dauntless and moved out to the open sea. Dauntless tried to follow. "Interceptor! Interceptor come back!" She begged. She quickly discovered that she was unable to move her rudder and now she was heading right for the rocks. She adjusted her sails to compensate but it wasn't enough. "Cedar help me!" She wailed. Cedar quickly acted as a push boat guiding her away. "Drop canvas Dauntless!"

She did so and together she managed to just avoid the treacherous shore, dropping anchor in the harbor. She leaned into him. "My son. We must find him!" She begged. "He just willing let them take them. That's piracy… the fuck? That's not like him." Cedar gasped. "My son is not a pirate!" Dauntless hissed. "They must have done something to him. That Sparrow, he's got the touch of a temptress. Interceptor must have been coerced." She broke off as a thought came to her. "Sparrow, Jack Sparrow. I know that name. I've heard stories. About him and his legendary ship, the Black Pearl. But why would he need another ship? Unless he's trying to get her back. Could it be her that attacked us last night?" She wondered. Cedar's eyes widened "That's exactly what happened. We need to get after him RIGHT NOW!" "Black Pearl, she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years, evading us at every turn. She'll kill my son if she gets the chance. Cedar, you're in better shape than I am right now. How soon can you set sail?" Dauntless asked. "I'm on it now." He nodded and followed the trail of the brig.

Pearl meanwhile did not waste any time basking in her victory. Instead she was furious that the girl she had taken hostage was not the right one. Her spirits were perked at the sight of a brig on the horizon. And even more so as she sensed the gold was aboard.


	22. Chapter 21

Interceptor looked back at her with a smirk, unfurling his canvas. He was the fastest ship in the Caribbean and he would see Ms. Swann home before he would go back to hunt down Pearl. He underestimated the black ship. Not only was Pearl faster than him but she had the curse that made her invulnerable. Interceptor could not outrun her forever but he could outrun her long enough to reach the shallow shoals where she could not go. So she ran out her sweeps, adding to her already impressive speed. She closed even faster, adjusting her course to come up on his port quarter able to fire on him without exposing herself as a target. Knowing he had to fight, Interceptor ran out his guns and waited for the right moment. He suddenly dropped anchor and once it caught, he let go his rudder. The wind carried his stern as his bow stayed in place swinging broadside in a clubhaul to bring his guns to bear on the cursed galleon. Pearl swung hard to port, racking her starboard oars. She snarled at him, all her teeth bared. Some were black and rotting, others had their tips broken off but the look made her even more intimidating. "Just give me the gold and I'll let you live." She hissed. "You're a pirate. It's my job to see you burn." He hissed back. "You can have this gold when you loot it off my corpse." "That can be arranged." Pearl snarled. Broadsides were exchanged and Pearl would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised by the silverware that marked her gunports. She fought on as Interceptor was unaware that his shot could not hurt her. She aimed her next round carefully, chain shot fired from the barrel and struck his foremast bringing it crashing down on her deck.

Interceptor had fought valiantly up until that point. But now his guns were silent as he listened. He chuckled weakly. "D-damn… that was, a good fight…" He wheezed. "I thought I had you… a few times, actually… I guess you earned your gold pirate… But… I need to know… is it worth it." "You don't know what gold it is you carry. That gold, is what will set me free." She whispered, taking it off his nearly lifeless corpse. "Goodbye, HMS Interceptor. Give my regards to the Flying Dutchman." She sneered as she sailed off. She didn't turn back, didn't even flinch when she turned back. "Give me the honor of looking me in the eye pirate. I want to see that look… if you truly don't care about taking someone else's life if it means you can be free." He coughed, gurgling blood. "Damn… it was short… But Sparrow showed me what freedom felt like… I would have loved more… but not at the cost of someone else's life… look me in the eyes Black Pearl." "I cannot." She rasped, sounding almost regretful. "Your navy never showed me the same courtesy when they set me ablaze. I have no reason to show you the same courtesy." It was then that his world blew apart. What remained of him quickly sank to the bottom of the sea.

In Port Royal Dauntless staggered as though she had been shot through the heart. One of the merchants nearby had to stop her from rolling onto the dock and crushing it. "Are you okay ma'am?" Dauntless bowed her head, her decks visibly sagging. "Sovereign, I need Sovereign." She begged, her voice strained with the effort of not breaking. "Royal Sovereign, that big man o war? He's down at Kingston with his brother, Fearless." The merchant replied. "He's my mate. Tell him I need him here at once!" Dauntless exclaimed, nearly rolling into the dock again. "I can't leave port until my next run, ma'am. Perhaps you should go to Kingston maybe while you're out there you could find the governor's daughter." Dauntless staggered to her keel, the pain in her heart subsiding for the time being. She nodded and set out, sailing along the coast. She had no interest in searching for Swann now. All she cared about was finding her mate.

She entered the port of Kingston. Royal Sovereign had just resupplied. And he and Fearless were getting ready for the next patrol in the northeast Caribbean. Dauntless raced to him, burying her bow in his flank. "Forgive me, I have failed you!" She cried. "You wanted a family but our child is dead. My son is dead!" She sobbed. "W-what? Dauntless, talk to me." Sovereign held her. She told him everything. From how Interceptor had left Port Royal after Black Pearl. "I felt it in my heart Sovereign. He's gone. That black monster killed him!" "Interceptor… he… he's gone?" Her mate asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "I should have stopped him from going." Dauntless whimpered. Sovereign stood back, a look of despair crossing his face. He felt sick to his stomach. His eyes darted around as he tried to comprehend what had happened. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. His son couldn't be gone he wouldn't accept that! Dauntless remained where she was, staring at her mate with eyes full of agony. A mother's heart, shattered. "Sovereign…" She whispered, the pain in her heart returning. She staggered and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

The pain they shared was enough to make the entire port feel saddened. It was bad enough losing a warship to such disrespectful ways. But to witness their parent's anguish, to witness such warriors reduced to helpless tears… Fearless howled out from nearby. "It's time to exterminate these parasites once and for all." That might be his position but Dauntless had no desire to move at all right then. She leaned into her mate, wanting nothing more than his presence. And he held her tightly. The two were inseparable and no one bothered them. Dauntless stayed there with him for most of the day and well into the night. Her tears had stopped flowing. She didn't think she had anymore to give.

It was Sovereign who finally broke the silence. "We should… we should get back to service. Find this bitch and kill her." Dauntless nodded, huddling as close to him as she could. He exhaled. "Return to Port Royal. I will find you when I have more information…" She whined, giving him one last passionate kiss. He held it for as long as he could. Eventually she let him go and the two parted ways. Dauntless returned to Port Royal curling up in her berth. "We've a job to do Dauntless. We can't avenge Interceptor if we just stay in port." Norrington told her. She turned her head away from him. Thoughts of vengeance would come later, now was a time for mourning. He sighed. "The longer we wait the more time that ship has to prey upon more helpless victims." She growled at him, having no choice but to set sail. At dawn, she set out


	23. Chapter 22

After her battle with Interceptor, Pearl made a quick run back to Isle de Meurta. The cursed island had become her home now in the last 10 years. She was welcomed nearly no where else. Tortuga still held its draws and as a Pirate Queen her presence was expected but she had avoided the gatherings due to the fact that they were often held in moonlight. The night was cool and calm, peaceful. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy. Growling, she splashed herself water to keep herself awake. That's when she heard splashes and cheering coming from the dock. Curious, she turned in that direction. Looking up she would see Elizabeth Swann along with Gibbs and the rest of Interceptor's crew. "What do you want?" She hissed. "Now Pearl, we're not here to harm you, in fact we're just like you!" Gibbs would say in his normally nervous voice. "We just want to pirate and take what is ours! But can you do that and enjoy it with this curse? Barbossa did this to you, we wouldn't!" "I can't enjoy anything anymore. Do what you want to do." She said. "We can help you Pearl! Be our ship, we'll rule the sea." "As I said, do what you like. Take me if you wish, I have no loyalty to Barbossa. I never have." She frowned.

It was then that gunfire was heard from the nearby Dauntless. Her crew was trying to abandon her for the man o war instead. Gibbs and company seized the opportunity to get Pearl underway and Elizabeth got in a rowboat to return to the cave. Pearl wished her the best of luck. Despite her curse, she had come to admire the courage the young woman had shown. For a rich girl, she was a born sailor. "I think first things first we should get your sails and hull taken care of! Holes won't do you any good but flooding and lost speed, aye?" Gibbs would ask. It was then that everything changed. Pearl sailed out from under the cloud cover and into the direct moonlight but she didn't turn into a skeleton. She screamed as the holes in her hull started acting like holes, letting water in and her ripped sails actually acted like ripped sails, making her like she was sailing under bare poles. It was fortunate she was already out of the passage or she would've run onto the rocks and be sunk for sure. Thinking quick, her new crew rushed below deck to start repair and start pumping water. Gibbs looked around slowly. "The curse has been lifted. Pearl! How are you feeling?" She groaned weakly in reply. Gibbs let out a sigh. "Let's get you fixed up before we do anything else lass." "Hurry… I don't think I can take much more." She rasped. "We can't do much in the open sea but light temporary patches. We're going to have to beach you to fix you up near a shipyard." "Okay, I'll try and make it there." Pearl looked around, the journey would be long and painful. It was difficult, but she managed to reach a shoreline that she could beach herself on. She wasn't out of the woods yet. Some of the patches had fallen off revealing deep wounds and gouges that bore striking resemblance to a whip. A hallmark of Barbossa's cruelty.

Pearl arrived in a safe haven for repairs. She was bleeding heavily from all the wounds she received over the years. The curse broken, she was as mortal as her crew. And they all scrambled to get her repaired. Annamaria meanwhile was making plans on what to do once Pearl was ready to go back out to sea. Pearl was having none of it. As soon as repairs were complete she sailed slowly out of the harbor, despondent and sluggish. Her sails flapped uselessly as she barely made enough headway to hold her course, despite the strong breeze. "What's wrong with you now, Black Pearl?" Her captain would groan, fighting the helm to steer her. Pearl just growled in reply, giving a rude hiss through her sails. "I am your captain, answer me!" "You are NOT my captain!" She snarled. Annamaria narrowed her eyes. "Then who is?" "Jack Sparrow." She said the name softly, love flowing through every syllable. "Sparrow? You must be joking! He loses every ship he has, mine, you!" "He has always been my captain. We became pirates together. And if it is my fate to die, I shall do so at his side. No one elses!" She growled. "You're going to make us sail under his command? You're daft!" "Am I?" She asked, eyes fixed on another ship as it appeared over the horizon. A massive Royal Navy vessel and she was heading straight for it. "Would you rather I serve him?" She asked. "Your choice." Annamaria looked at the ship, then at the helm of Pearl. She looked to be thinking hard. Eventually, she groaned. "Fine! All hands make sail for Port Royal!" It was as if new life had been breathed into Pearl as she went from sluggish scow to race boat, easily outpacing the Royal Navy ship on her tail. She had a date with destiny and she didn't want to miss it.

They made the coast of Jamaica by the following morning. Pearl avoided the harbor patrol by slipping through a little known back route. She was there when Jack flung himself off the cliffs into the sea. "Idiot." She mused with fondness. Glancing up at the fortress atop the cliffs, she would see several redcoats and officers looking at her and Jack with the gallows also visible. Sparrow had made yet another miraculous escape from death! He was fished out of the sea and landed on her quarter deck. She was practically dancing in happiness, her behavior more like a giddy schooner than that of a proper dame of the sea. "Captain Sparrow… The Black Pearl is yours." Annamaria told Jack, stepping away to let him take Pearl's helm. She was much more gentle under his hand and was responsive to his commands in a way that she would never be under Annamaria. Taking out his legendary compass, Jack led Pearl and her crew to the beginning of their next adventure.


	24. Chapter 23

It had been several weeks since Pearl and Jack's departure. In Port Royal, one ship remained bound to her berth. The time for vengeance would come later, for now Dauntless had entered a period of mourning. No one but her mate was to disturb her. And even when he did, she barely paid any attention. Her thoughts dwelled deep on Interceptor and the fun times they'd had. He'd been the pride of the Caribbean forces. Her pride. And he was gone. She had nothing left. And that made her more dangerous than ever.

"Eventually one ship did approach her, but it wasn't Royal Sovereign. Cedar floated nearby, not disturbing her as per her request, but nonetheless waiting for her to acknowledge her presence. "What do you want?" She growled. "The Pearl was spotted heading northwest." He told her. "If you want to try and catch her." The mention of her son's murderer awoke something in Dauntless, and it was not friendly. Her eyes flashed maliciously. "Thank you Cedar." She growled. The schooner nodded and wisely backed off, just in time for Dauntless to see Royal Sovereign entering the harbor. Dauntless was at the provisioning dock when her mate arrived. "I'm going to kill her." Dauntless rasped in a low tone. "When I find her, I am going to kill her!" With that curse broken she can be killed. I don't want her enjoying a care free life when our boy's life was taken from him so she could be free! I'm with you. I want her to burn in hell!" Her mate agreed, his eyes narrowed with rage. "Then we set off together, and we do not return until she is dead." Dauntless said. "Fearless and I will patrol east. If she cuts and runs that way, we'll catch her. You pursue her directly. Sound good?" "Never better." She smirked, brushing her flank to his. He leaned over, giving her a few soothing licks. "We'll get her." Dauntless closed her eyes at his touch, welcoming it as it kept the grief at bay if just for a few moments. Though she could tell he was also grief stricken, if the shaky movements of his tongue were anything to go by. She stilled his movements, bringing him in for a kiss. And they held that kiss. They held it long. Royal Sovereign didn't want to let go of her. He had to eventually. Dauntless reluctantly pulled away, lingering next to him before she set out for her sector of patrol. She was shaky, moving out to sea by herself. It was the first time in a long time she had no one with her. And she would make Black Pearl pay for that!

The dark ship in question wasn't that far off, skirting the edge of Dauntless' patrol area. She was on her way to Tortuga with a hold full of swag after a successful run. And it was on her way to Tortuga that Pearl spotted Dauntless coming for her, the grand white sails very clear over the horizon. "Scrap." Pearl cursed, dropping all her sheets. The breeze was picking up fast, indicating a storm was on the way. Not even she dare risk running out her stuns'ls. At the moment Dauntless had the advantage, traveling with the wind as Pearl fought hard against it. It allowed the big warship to close and cannon fire flew dangerously close as Pearl fought to remain just outside gun range. In the time it took for Dauntless to close the distance, the skies had darkened and the wind had shifted. But head, the clouds were black and the wind she felt was a hard gale. A hurricane was ahead of her. If she could sail around, she could still outrun Dauntless. Briefly, she worried about the man o war sailing through the hurricane but surely no ship would be insane enough to do so! And even if she did, that was a storm she would never emerge from. Pearl took full advantage of the shifting breeze and tacked smoothly to avoid the storm, flicking her black skirts in a saucy wave of farewell before pouring on the speed. Dauntless couldn't be more enraged. She was slipping away! She wouldn't have that. No, she would kill that pirate. Even if it meant she had to sail through the hurricane to intercept her!

Pearl glanced back, seeing Dauntless altering her course to sail through the hurricane and cut her off on the other side. "No…" She had no love for the warship but a part of her knew it would come to this eventually. She'd killed Dauntless' only son! And curse or no curse, there was nothing that could make Dauntless forgive her for that. She couldn't forgive herself for it. She was helpless to convince the warship to change her course. To approach her now would be suicide and Pearl had no desire to die just yet. Dauntless had made her choice and Pearl had made hers. It was time to go their separate ways, for good. The wind outside the hurricane was strong enough to slow Pearl's trip. The dark clouds ominously flashed in the distance with lighting. It was a ship-killer for sure… If Dauntless had made it through, she deserved to kill her. But as the hours passed by, the hurricane faded. And nothing was on the horizon to see. Dauntless had been lost. Pearl gave her a moment of silence before resuming her original course to Tortuga. She had booty to sell and business stopped for no one.

The trip from that point on was calm. Eerily so. She didn't see many ships, and the few she did see were merchant schooners on the horizon. Not that it mattered, her holds were full anyways so she wasn't going hunting until she offloaded. If she could. Tortuga was crammed with ships that had sought shelter from the hurricane and many were now enjoying themselves with no intentions of moving for her. She simply sighed and dropped anchor inside the harbor to wait for a berth to open up. And it was while she was waiting that she heard two merchants talking nearby. "…That place holds the secret of the Dutchman." "What do you mean?" "I mean one of the prisoners holds a cloth. A cloth with an image on it. And whatever that image is, if you find the real thing, the Dutchman is yours to command." "But that's just a rumor." "Aye. But sometimes the rumors can be true. I'd be willing to risk everything if it meant I had the power of the sea." Pearl was well aware of her time limit. And that was fast approaching. She nodded to herself and weighed anchor. She knew what prison they referred to.

Soon enough the harbor cleared out and she was able to trade her ill-gotten gains. The funds would go a long way towards helping her find a solution to her predicament. As this was going to take time. Time that she could otherwise be using to catch more booty. But one thing remained certain. At some point, she'd have to face Dutchman again. She intended to have the bargaining power when she did.


	25. Chapter 24

She anchored off the prison, glaring at the crows that settled in her rigging like loud mouthed seagulls. The prison guards sailed the perimeter, guns always drawn and ready to fight. This was where the most villainous scum of the Caribbean were kept. She was disgusted both by the deeds that sent them here as well as the Spanish's way of disposing of them. The bells rang and the crows took to the air. Pearl did her best to tune out the screams. She knew she had to get in. That was easy. But finding the map, and getting out, that's what was going to be hard. Especially having to endure the sights and sounds up close. It was up to Jack to do the sneaky part and Pearl had little doubt about his abilities. Still, she had a right to be concerned. If he was caught... She pushed the thought of her head. If he didn't try, they were both condemned. And she had no intention of serving a ghost ship! Pearl eyed the coffins floating past her, watching as a crow landed on one and was shot. "That's my Jack." She chuckled. Right on cue, the infamous pirate burst through the coffin lid, looking around before putting his hat on. When she got close to pick him up, she could see he was as innovative as ever! Using the severed leg of his dead coffin-mate as a paddle to row to her. She rolled her eyes fondly. "You got what you went in for then?" She asked. "Mhmm!" he smiled, holding up a piece of cloth as he turned to walk to her stern cabin. "Nicely done." She grinned. "Can I see it?" He unfolded the cloth to show the image of a key. "A key to a woman's heart." Pearl purred. "The key to our freedom, Pearl." "I can't wait to see the look on Dutchman's face when she sees us with the heart." "We can command her to have her do whatever we want. Now, set sail, in a general..." he looked at his compass, "uhh... That way, direction!" "Jack?" Pearl was confused. Usually he always knew which way to go. "Well go on, snap to it, set the sails, you know all that." he replied as he made his way to the cabin on her stern. She did as she was told, noticing that her course took her towards _that_ island.

 _"You look good, Wench."_ Pearl stiffened. She knew that voice! Peering over, sailing beside her was Morning Star. The ship looked familiar. Pearl felt she knew her but she couldn't, she just couldn't place her! "She sent me." Morning Star frowned, "Dutchman." Pearl blinked, then winced. "And what does the esteemed ship of the dead have to say to me." She growled, well aware of why Dutchman sent her even if she did not know this particular ship. "Time's run out. 13 years of freedom, a lifetime of servitude under her command." "Dutchman already has the sea at her command she doesn't need a fleet." Pearl said. "Then it's the Locker for you! Dutchman's terrible Leviathan will come for you, and drag you back to the depths." "Any idea when Dutchman will release said terrible beastie?" She grinned nervously. "It comes now, Pearl." Morning Star growled, wrapping her rigging along Pearl's deck, staining an even blacker spot into it, "Drawn with ravenous hunger to the ship what bears, the Black Spot." Pearl shivered, looking at the spot on her deck then back at Morning Star only to find the ghost ship had vanished. She set every threadbare sail and urged her hull to make as many miles as she could. Her captain was of the same mind set, and soon enough an island came into view. Any land was good land! Pearl's bottom scraped sand with her bow almost into the trees. It hurt but she didn't care. She was completely out of the water, and out of the reach of any sea creature or ghost ship! _"Ha, take that Dutchman!"_ She thought. Her captain could go upriver and get answers from Tia Dalma. Then she could use her newfound leverage over Dutchman.

However, the hours turned into days. Then weeks. Her crew had left her, and hadn't returned ever since. She was beginning to get worried and that's when another ship appeared on the horizon. She saw a boat launch, but about halfway, one of the occupants jumped overboard and swam! And coming up to her was none other than William Turner. "Well well well the eunuch returns." She grinned. "A familiar face!" he sighed, "Where's Jack?" "No idea. He disappeared into the jungle a few weeks ago. He was headed for those mountains." "Well, I'll find him. Thank you." he told her, before hiking into the jungle ahead. "Good luck." She called after him and settled in to wait.

Drums began beating in the distance, eerie and creepy. That was until she heard two very, very familiar voices arguing. Pintel and Rahgetti, those two rats! She bared her teeth at them. "Come on, let's get her ready! The tide's coming in!" Pintel laughed, the pair ignoring her snarls. She tried to throw them off when they boarded her. "Come on, you don't see anyone else trying to take care of you!" Rahgetti complained, his wooden eye popping out randomly. "Who says I want you two to do so? Cause you did _so well_ last time!" "Barbossa wouldn't let us do anything more than load a gun and clean the decks! Not our fault that we couldn't do more!" She snarled. "Stay away from me!" "Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" Pintel called from down below. "She's being difficult!" Rahgetti cried. "Well figure out how to satisfy her!" "Excellent, the work is half done!" Gibbs said as he and a third of the crew ran up, Will with them. Pearl sighed in relief as her old crew returned. "What about Jack, I won't leave without him!" Will protested as Gibbs prepared to cast off over Pearl's objections. At that moment, her captain came running around the corner followed by a hundred angry native cannibals. "Time to go." Will said. "I couldn't agree more!" Pearl agreed as she unfurled her sails. "Oi!" Jack called, half running and half swimming out to the lines off her side and climbing aboard. The natives threw spears at her, before they all broke into groaning and despair. Pearl shot them a parting grin. "You're a little late." To her captain she was a lot less genteel. "Get. On." She growled as he made his typical speech. "So what was that all about?" Will panted once they were a good distance out to sea. Jack looked at Pearl, giving her that look of his. Tell him only the bare minimum of what he needed to know. "Well this island is home to a special friend of Jack's but instead of using the river as he was supposed to, he decided to take a more dangerous route through the jungle and came upon the natives. And Jack being Jack, well…" He gave a sort of 'of course' look before he and Jack began squabbling. Something about Elizabeth being tried to death for helping Jack escape, and the only way to free her is with the compass. Pearl tuned them out. Jack could handle himself here. "Pearl." she finally heard her name from her captain, "We have a need to travel upriver..." "Do you mean a trifling need or fleeting need?" She wondered. "No, a... resolute and unyielding need." She sighed. "Fine!"

The voyage to the other end of the island was short, but eventually they reached the river mouth. Too small for Pearl, the crew left aboard two long boats. Pearl was forced to sit anchored in the shallow waters of the river's delta and wait. And it wasn't a long wait.

An hour or so later and they had returned. Jack smirked and looked to Pearl once the others in the boarding party had left the long boats. "We're going to find the Dutchman. TIa Dalma told us the key was aboard her. And young Mr. Turner has volunteered to be the one to fetch the key while we hide." "Volunteer. Sacrificial lamb you mean." She sighed. "Tomato tomato, love!" She sighed and nodded, following Jack's compass like she always did. The day turned to night, and a hard downpour soaked her and those on her deck. Ahead, lay the remains of an unfortunate merchant that ran aground and broke in two on a shallow reef. Pearl knew Dutchman would come and collect her soul so she doused her lamps and hid. Will slowly rowed over in one of her boats. A small skirmish could be seen as Will began looking for survivors... Then suddenly, a roar...

Even though she was well hidden she stiffened and shrunk back when she saw Dutchman break the waves those monster jaws parted to take in the first breath of fresh air. Thankfully the ghost ship's attention was on the dead merchant, watching the young Will skillfully battle her cursed crew, who had managed to board. She watched, worrying for the lad but he was in good hands. And it was better for him to be out of the way. However, after several minutes, Will had been defeated and forced to surrender. There was a bit of a conversation between him and Dutchman's infamous captain... And as Dutchman listened in, Pearl saw her slowly turn. In an instant she was nose to nose with the ship of the dead. Pearl was staring right into her soulless eyes, turned sickly yellow in her curse. "You have a debt to pay," she hissed, "You've been sailing free for thirteen years, that was our agreement!" "The agreement was I was sailing with Jack and I only had him for two years before he was viciously mutinied upon." The very thought of Barbossa turned her stomach. "Well then you sailed poorly but you sailed the seas nonetheless!" she grinned, "Have you not called yourself, all these years, the Queen of Piracy?" she said mockingly. Pearl glared. "You have a payment. One ship to serve on you is already over there!" "One soul is not equal to another!" "Aha." Pearl smirked. "We've established that my proposal is sound in principle now we're just haggling over the price." "Price?" Dutchman looked at her curiously. Pearl leaned in and said quietly "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Dutchman pondered a moment. "100 souls. 3 days." "You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off." Pearl turned away. "I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go! Ha ha!" she laughed. Pearl wasn't about to let Will go without a fight. "Have you not met Will Turner. He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and-a-half." Pearl paused, a sly look entering her eyes. "And did I happen to mention, he's in love with a girl. Due to be married, betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony." Dutchman looked into the distance as she listened. Love... She snapped out of it. "I keep the boy, 99 souls. But I want to know. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Pearl pretended to think for a moment. "Yep, I'm good with it. So shall we settle this in blood- eh I mean ink?" Dutchman glared at her and wrapped her rigging around her. "3 days." she huffed, before letting go and slowly sailing away. Pearl looked at her now slimy rigging as the black spot went away. "I feel somewhat unusual…" "And just how do you plan on getting these 99 souls in three days?" Gibbs asked. "Tortuga."


	26. Chapter 25

Tortuga was as lively as ever. And with plenty of drunkards meant there were plenty of souls who didn't know what they were signing up for! That was the one thing Pearl loved about Tortuga. It was so easy to find newbies to sign on. "I figured I should get out and see the world while I'm still young!" "You'll do, next!" "I've always loved the sea, ever since I was a little boy. And I always wanted to sail... Forever." "Sooner than you think, sign the roster. Next!" "Me have one arm and a bum leg." "It's the crows nest for you. Next!" "My wife runs off with my dog... And I'm drunk for a month... And I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die." "Perfect! Next!" Jack looked over as he fiddled with his compass, "How many we got?" "Well all together that makes four, so four." She turned to look at the next contestant. "And what be your story?" She asked. "My story," the red and black brig growled, "is exactly the same as your story except one chapter behind. I chased a ship around the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." he took a swig from his bottle. Pearl narrowed her eyes. "Commodore?" "Not anymore weren't you listening! I almost had you off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the, hurricane." "Good god, you did try to sail through it." Pearl breathed. "So do I make your crew?" he looked at her, "You haven't mentioned where you're going. Somewhere nice?!" he tossed the table at her berth aside and turned to the crowd, "So am I worthy to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he shouted, before pulling out his pistol and aiming at Jack, "Or should I just kill you now?" "Yeah, maybe it's somewhere I can kill you at and benefit myself with your precious treasure." hissed an eerily familiar voice. Pearl stiffened and slowly craned her neck around to look. "Impossible." She breathed. "You, are dead." The red and black Interceptor growled, "And yet, here I am." "What do you want from me?" "You murdered me. What do you think? It's time you pay." he hissed, "but first, you're taking me to wherever you're going. Maybe your loot can buy me back my life. Put my name down on that roster." he hissed. Pearl blinked then nodded. "Very well, go ahead and sign."

"Try anything and I'll blow your brains all over the vomit covered ground." he growled as he signed, looking up after every letter to see what she was doing, all the while keeping his cannons pressed to her side. Soon enough, his name was on the list. "Me try anything. Who has his guns against my side?" She snorted. "Didn't stop you last time, witch." he hissed back.

"Easy sailor! That's our captain you're threatening!" a random man who'd signed up ran over to Norrington and grabbed the pistol to save Jack. The shot taken hit a drunkard's tankard. All hell broke loose after that! "Time to go!" Pearl said. "I have to agree!" Interceptor nodded, dodging a cannon shot from a drunk sloop as a bar fight began. Pearl waited until her men were onboard before setting out. Once they were out of the harbor, the brig sighed in relief. "Alright so. Where are we going?" Pearl thought for a moment. "What is it you want most?" She asked. He snorted, "I want my life back, to serve the British Empire." "You're a ship brought back from the dead. There's someone who will want you dead again. And the only way to stop her is to control her captain. By taking his heart." "What are you talking about?" "What do you know of Davy Jones?" "Oh please, the captain of the Flying Dutchman?" "His cursed ship has something I want. To get it, I need leverage. To have leverage I need the literal heart of Davy Jones, beating away in a chest." A schooner passed by making a squeaking motion with his rigging. "Thump, thump." "And that's where we're going?" he cocked an eye. "You need the heart too. Do you really think Jones will let a ship sail free from his locker?" "Have been so far." "That's because I've been distracting him. Now you need the heart, so do I. I have the means of finding it, a means I cannot currently use." "Quit speaking in riddles! Get to the point." "What is it you want most in this world?" She dangled the compass in front of him. "I guess to find the heart." he eyed the compass, "Any hints where it is? A direction to follow?" "You tell me." She tossed him the compass. "That's now how a compass works. It points north." "Why do people always say that." She sighed. "Mine does not point north. It points who whatever it is you want most in this world."

"I'd say I don't believe you." Interceptor growled, then sighed, "But considering our last meeting I'm inclined to believe anything. Alright fine." he peered down at the piece of navigation equipment. As soon as he looked something happened. It began to rotate, slowly at first then it picked up speed. Pearl backed away, leaving Interceptor holding it. It finally settled on a bearing of NE. Pearl looked pleased. "Let's go." She said. "That's now how a compass should work. They point north!" the brig gasped, following Pearl out of the harbor and heading towards the northeast, where the compass was pointing. "It's how mine works. Now come on, keep up!" She grinned, setting stunnels./span span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Interceptor followed suit. He would notice when she hit a particularly large wave, a barrel of cannon balls was knocked overboard. He would have picked it up, but Pearl didn't seem like she was slowing down, so he left it. As the pair vanished into the night, the barrel floated away towards the rising sun. Towards a lone merchant. He picked it up and grinned. "Extra cargo, extra pay."

Pearl didn't notice, nor did she care. Speed was the name of the game. She was like a hunted animal, fleeing from a predator. A predator that the lone merchant would soon meet. Something brushed against his keel, and lurched to a stop. "Bloody...must have hit an uncharted reef." he growled, wiggling his rudder back and forth to free himself. As he did so, cold wires slithered their way up his sides, tickling him at first but their grip quickly tightened. His hull creaked and groaned. He looked around, at first confused, before his eyes widened in horror. "Kraken!" he screeched out in desperate hope someone would hear and come to his aid. Pearl heard the cry and did the exact opposite, increasing speed and completely forgetting about Interceptor in her bid to get away! The wires tightened their grip even more and his scream was cut off as his keel snapped and his remains vanished into a hungry maw filled with teeth.


	27. Chapter 26

Interceptor and Pearl had been traveling for a day. Rather, they had been running. And every time he would ask her what she was running from she wouldn't answer. "For the love of mother and child! What's coming after us?!" he groaned. "None of your business!" She hissed back. "You're impossible." he huffed in reply. "Pirate!" She smirked.

She finally slowed her pace as the island came into view. "Isla Cruces. There was a colony here but not long after it was settled, a plague it. Killed everyone in town, except the priest who went insane and hung himself from the bell tower. "Jesus. Think I heard about this place. Merchants pass by it all the time. Wonder if there are any nearby." he smiled, poking his head around to see if he could find any merchant. "Don't bother. No merchant's passing anywhere near here right now. They probably scattered to the winds when they heard that scream." Pearl muttered.

"As well they should!" hissed a voice and although it was impossible for a black ship to turn white, Pearl gave it her best shot. "Whose that?!" Interceptor hissed, spinning around quickly. The voice belonged to a Royal Navy frigate, dragging a lagging merchant behind her with hard chains. The merchant was begging and pleading to be let go. Pearl did what any pirate would when faced with the sight of a warship. She ran, and ducked to hide behind Interceptor. Interceptor looked on in confusion. "You there! Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed. "Quiet." Pearl whispered. The frigate was pushing the merchant now, sinking her teeth into its flanks. "I will not be quiet!" "I'm a Pirate if she sees me..." "Then you're my prisoner. But that merchant is being abused!" "A classic example of what your navy has become. You'll be abused to if you go over there." "So be it." he hissed, shoving off her since she wouldn't go with him, and making sail to chase the frigate. She cursed and fled to the shallows, taking cover on the reef. Interceptor rolled his eyes before looking back at the Royal Navy warship. "You there! I asked what are you doing?!" "None of your business tweep! Unless you want to join the formation." The other frigates were pushing their charges around harshly. "I'll have you know, you are speaking to none other than HMS Interceptor, flagship of Norrington's Caribbean Fleet based out of Port Royal. You will answer to me!" "Interceptor you fool!" Pearl hissed to herself. Before the frigate could answer, she leaped out from behind the reef. Guns blazing. Her attack was concentrated on the merchant, forcing the frigate to turn and protect it. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed, also moving to protect the merchant.

Pearl shoved him harshly out of the way. Her plan worked and the frigate retreated with the merchant. Panting, she turned to Interceptor. "I just saved your ass. Far as those bastards are concerned, HMS Interceptor is dead. You are not just a pirate but a fraud!" "You're impossible! That merchant needed help! And now thanks to you they've gotten away with her!" "They would have anyways. And they would've take you along with them. To abuse and push around. I should know." She turned and exposed a flank filled with scars and burns. "No good deed goes unpunished. This is what your empire has become. A gang of liars, abusers and killers." "That isn't my Empire. My Empire is just and grand." "Not anymore. It wasn't even when you were serving. That empire killed my mate. Took my children from me. Tore their little mouths from my teats. Their abuse drove my sister mad! There is nothing just about Britain anymore. Nothing!" "There is a chance!" he snarled, "With the right ships in command! Had I still possessed my title those frigates would have listened to me!" he sighed out of frustration, "Let's go. The sooner we find this chest, the sooner I could get my life back and start making much needed changes." Pearl sighed. Seeing that the only way he would learn the truth is by going back.

She bounced her captain's compass through her rigging. "Watch and learn my friend." She followed the needle straight to the spot. "Should be right about here. Start digging." He rolled his eyes, wrapped his rigging around a shovel and began digging on the spot. They were playing a dangerous game, being so close to the beach, their keels rubbed against the sea floor. The tide was going out. They didn't have much time. Pearl winced when she felt the black spot return. _"Not now!"_ She thought but she kept digging until, clunk! She quickly pulled out a massive box and broke the lock, lifting up the lid. There were flowers and letters all over and right in the middle was a chest. Pearl grinned. "Jackpot." "What is exactly inside?" She held it out to him. "Listen." He tilted his head before leaning down and listening. "Thump-thump. Thump-thump." Pearl pulled it back. "Well?" She asked. "How's that for leverage?" "The heart of the Dutchman." his eyes widened, " It's real. She's real..." "And she wants my soul. Thirteen years ago, I was torched and dying by the Royal Navy. I called upon her and she answered. I made a deal. Now, my time is up. This is the only way I can get her to resend her request."

"As if that will happen!" Dutchman burst clear of the water next to them, yellow eyes narrowed straight on Pearl. "The chest, hand it over!" Interceptor growled, noticing the key around Dutchman's foremast. He growled, "Distract her with the chest. I'll get that key." "Why should I trust you? You want me dead just as she does." "The Royal Navy could use that chest. If I get it and it's contents to them... I could have my life back." "The dark side of ambition." She sighed. "Fair enough, get to it!" "I like to look at it as the promise of redemption," he smirked, "Grab the chest and run!" She nodded and did just that. Dutchman naturally took off after her. Interceptor gave chase to Dutchman. Pearl turned to go with the wind, which meant Dutchman would never catch her. Against the wind that's how she caught her prey, but with the wind, that advantage was roped! And luckily for Interceptor, he was the same way, albeit only just. He slowly closed the distance while Dutchman was concentrated on Pearl. Pearl was in a position that if Interceptor aimed right, he could hit her too. She'd have to trust he wanted Dutchman more.

Shots flew in, striking Dutchman and slowing her down just enough to allow Pearl to get out of her range. "Nice shooting Interceptor." She said. "I missed." he growled and as Dutchman turned to deal with him, he passed by her other side, snatching the key from her. "I've got it!" Pearl snorted. Dutchman growled. "You'll pay for that lad!" "I've been dead before, honestly I'm not sure anything could be worse. But I've been proven wrong before so I'm not taking that chance!" he stuck his tongue out at her and set top sails, turning to move with the wind to get away from her. Dutchman tried to follow but she could see it was folly. Time to cheat…

Pearl stumbled, feeling it scrap her keel. Her eyes widened. "Interceptor, take the chest and go. Get out of here!" He happily complied, passing up to take the chest from her. However, turning away from her meant sailing against the wind. So he was easy prey for Dutchman. Dutchman however had no interest in him. "Interceptor!" Pearl called after him. "Take my crew. They don't need to join me in this fate." He looked back. They were pirates. But she was right. He saw the slithering wires and understood, not even the worst people in the world deserved such a fate. He turned back and threw lines over to her, watching Dutchman in the distance. She was smiling. He shuttered. Pearl looked at him, meeting his gaze one last time. "I'm sorry." She whispered moments before the Kraken broke her masts and carried her shattered hulk to the depths. He watched, and wanted to feel relieved. But he didn't. He felt, well... He didn't know what he felt. But it didn't feel good. He still had the chest and with Pearl gone, he was the lone target now. "You are not mine to take. But interfere again and I will bend the rules." Dutchman snarled. "Now get out of here!" "You're a horrible crate creature, Dutchman." he spat before turning away. She didn't know. Despite the situation, he was glad of that at least.


	28. Chapter 27

Interceptor took Pearl's crew to Singapore. They had a crazy plan to bring her back. Once they were left there, he sailed to Port Royal. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. The living dead? Fish people? A giant octopus? Which had swallowed Pearl down beneath and into the depths! But he had what they had been after...Dutchman's heart thumped eerily on his deck as he sailed into Port Royal under escort. "One of our ships found a pirate aimless sailing around. He was carrying these." Cedar told Endeavour, slapping down the paperwork that Endeavour had promised to Pearl. A pardon. "I took the liberty of filling in my name." Interceptor said as he approached. "You!" She cried, shocked. "Thought you were dead boy." "I get that a lot." "You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you didn't have something to offer. You have the compass?" She asked. "Better." he said, plopping down a pulsating bag surrounded by flies, which slowly beat. Interceptor smiled. "The heart of the Flying Dutchman." Endeavour slowly unwrapped it, her eyes going wide. "Extraordinary." She whispered. "So I have earned my commission as a privateer then." "Oh no, I think something much more prestigious. A reinstatement of your former rank, all rights and privlidges attended. And I think a promotion is in order don't you agree, 1supst/sup Lieutenant of the Combined Fleets." "The armada?" Interceptor's eyes widened, before he stood straight and saluted. "I will not fail you, ma'am." "Very good. This fleet is a mixed back of merchants, privateers, and warships. I trust you can manage them. I have assigned you a vessel to carry out your orders directly. Down to the lowliest private. She can be a handful so I place her directly in your care." "And who would that be?" he asked, turning his head to see Dutchman break the surface, drawn by the call from her heart. She halted in front of the pair, saluting. "You summoned me Endeavour." "Yes." she replied, holding the heart. "You are to be acquisitioned into the Royal Navy. 1st Lieutenant Interceptor will be your commanding officer. If you deny or disobey any order, and this heart will be shot. Do you understand?" "Blackmail is not becoming of you Endeavour. Your daughter tried that, it didn't work so well." Shadow hissed. "And yet, here you are, a dog on a leash." Shadow growled, fangs bared but she very reluctantly consented. "Keep an eye on her Interceptor." Endeavour whispered. She was visibly shaken by what Shadow had told her. "Long Shadow is a loose cannon." "I won't have to keep an eye on her. Speaking of dogs...HMS Dogg!" he howled. The large frigate sailed up, saluting. "Aye, Lieutenant?" "I need you to look after the newest addition to the fleet. See to it that she remains level headed when we need her to be." "I...Yes, Sir." Dogg nodded, looking at Shadow. Shadow was baring her teeth at some merchants who huddled as far away as possible from her. "Umm...HMS Dutchman?" Dogg cleared his throat, approaching her. "What?" She growled, her gaze softening just a fraction. "May I ask if I can do anything to make your joining our fleet more...comfortable?" "Sure, you can leave me alone!" She grumbled, swiftly turning her stern to him. "To be entirely honest with you I'd love nothing more." he chuckled, moving up beside her. "But like you, I don't have a choice. I have to follow my orders. And my orders are to make you comfortable, even if it means I have to sacrifice my own comfort. I'm not trying to pester or annoy you. I'm...trying to be your friend, I suppose." "I don't have any friends. I work alone." She avoided looking at him. Eventually she sighed and gave up. "Persistent bugger you are." "Aye, and to be honest I'm surprised I'm not dead yet." he scoffed, smiling at her. Admittedly, she was not the prettiest to look at...but it was something he could quickly get used to. "What's your name? They tell me it's Flying Dutchman but, well, you don't seem to like being called that." Seeing that she couldn't get rid of him, she sighed. "Shadow. I am, well was, HMS Long Shadow." "Long Shadow? I know of you. You're a Legend! I can't believe I'm talking to THE Long Shadow! What made you change your name? Long Shadow is so much more beautiful." "That's none of your business!" She growled, immediately closing him off again. The very memory of Britannia brought a stabbing pain to her chest where her heart used to be. He frowned. "I'm sorry." he whispered, "I didn't mean to bring up old memories. I...I just wanted to help you. I won't bring it up anymore." "Hmph." She grunted, ignoring him for the rest of the day. She was fortunate that she was still so wet because the water running off her bow hid her tears. She had been left alone for the most part. Until Interceptor returned, looking quite sad as a matter of fact. He looked at her, and gave a long sigh. "Under order of Endeavour I have order you...I have to order you to kill your pet." he murmured quietly. Shadow growled. "Never! She has been loyal to me in a way that you can never understand!" "Endeavour does not want you to use her against us or to steal back your heart. And since you are the only ship that she will not attack...I truly am sorry...I tried to tell her it would be unwise, that the kraken could be used with you to help the Armada. She doesn't want to take any chances..." Shadow knew her pet couldn't be killed. She'd have to let her go instead. "Very well."

She went outside the harbor, closing her eyes. She called out to her. Dogg silently followed her, watching. Maybe it was stalking, maybe it was spying. But he wanted to know her more. The Kraken didn't surface but Shadow felt her presence none the less. "You must return to Italy my friend." She whispered. "They will harm you if you stay." Dogg tilted his head. Who was she talking to? He decided to act. "Shadow? Whom are you speaking to?" The water rippled as something from beneath disturbed it. Shadow ignores him. "I know. But they've ordered me to. I have no choice. You have been, my best friend. My only friend. Please..." A pair of wires emerged from the water and stroked her cheek. "You too." With a glance at Dogg, Shadow plunged her bow beneath the surface. An act as her pet had already gone deep. "Shadow?" he cocked an eye, sailing over beside her, "What's going on?" Shadow couldn't have hid her tears even if she wanted to. Her friend's last promise ringing in her style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" "I will come back to you."/em She trusted her, even now. Seeing her in distress, the British frigate took a chance. He gently rubbed against her flank. "You can lean on me. I'm here to help..." She couldn't even bring herself to be angry. "She was my best friend..." "I didn't see anyone." he admitted, "But that doesn't mean she wasn't there. Hell, you're living proof that there are things beyond my comprehension. I know your pain. Losing a friend...it's hard. When I was a shipling, my best was killed in a Spanish raid. Tried as hard as I could to save her...but in the end all I did was lengthen the time she suffered. Losing a friend hurts, Shadow. But...letting go of that which you are attached to, frees everyone from their pain." he murmured, licking her deck. She shied away from him, her green eyes turning their original sickly yellow. "I can never let go. Not until I have my revenge." She hissed and sailed off. "Revenge...? Shadow!" he called before sighing in frustration. "I'm a warship, not a therapist...why do I even try making friends anymore." he growled to himself before setting off after her. It was still his duty to overlook her and keep tabs, and he was going to do it, even if it meant Shadow was going to hate him.

She was taking out her anger on the rocks. Designed for target practice, they were the perfect punching bags. And she was really going at it. "You know you can't kill rocks, right?" he chuckled. She fired again and one of the outcrops exploded in a shower of fragments. "You were saying?" "Shadow, you can't kill what isn't alive to begin with." She growled. "I'm the ferrier of the dead. Watch me!" He sighed slowly, "I'm sorry. Please, tell me what I can do." "You can leave me be!" She snarled and lunged. She fell short, rolling and writhing on the water in pain. Monarch emerged from the edge of the range, a bayonet brushing its flat edge against Shadow's heart. "Monarch!" Dogg snarled, rushing forward to help Shadow up. Monarch pressed the blade down harder, tickling Shadow's left artery. "Where are the Bretheren meeting?" "Shipwreck Cove!" Shadow gasped out. Monarch didn't let up, adding a bit of pressure to her blade. "Monarch! Stop it now!" Dogg howled, hissing defensively. Providence came alongside Monarch, blocking Dogg's efforts to help her. She had a stick that she slowly shoved up one of Shadow's artery openings. Shadow screamed as the effect was similar to a heart attack. "Enough!" Interceptor snarled, just as Dogg's gun ports flung open. "Torture is not our way!" Monarch and Providence gave Shadow one more poke, and Monarch's blade actually nicked Shadow's heart. Not deep enough to kill her but more than enough to weaken her for a while. They removed their weapons as slowly and painfully as possible. Dogg snarled at them, protectively curling around Shadow. "Report back to the Fleet!" Interceptor growled. "Sir!" "Yes sir." They both agreed, sailing off. Shadow lie there, trembling bow to stern. "I've got you." Dogg murmured, trying to rub and lick her, soothing her softly. "I deserve it." For once her voice was soft and her eyes were pure green. "No, no you don't. Don't say that. No one deserves to be tortured." he growled, "No matter the crime." "You, don't know. What I've done... is too horrible to describe." She rasped. "It can't hardly be as bad as that cuckhead in London, Alexander." "Alex..." she coughed painfully. "Bastard hasn't been the same since Britannia died. Then again, neither have I." He cocked an eye, opening his mouth to speak. But he suddenly closed it. Finally he spoke, "He's a bastard, alright. Fleet's been more aggressive and abusive since he took command over there." "He's the reason I left." She rasped. She looked up at him. "Thank you." He smiled, "It's my job. Anything you need of me, just ask." Shadow staggered to her berth where she remained for the next several days while she healed. When Dogg ran out for supplies, Britannia intercepted him. "Why can't she know?" he asked, tilting his head. "It would be a distraction for her. One that she cannot have right now." "But knowing you're alive would make her much less aggressive and hurt." "Nothing can change that side of her. It would do nothing to help her. She needs you far more than she needs me. I can't interfere." "She needs me?" he asked, confused, "What do you mean?" "Trust me." She begged. "I do, I do." he sighed. "Then return to her."

For Interceptor, the sight of such torture was the last straw. "I do not want to see that again." Interceptor hissed as he approached Endeavour. The flagship was unyielding. "If that monster steps out of line, she will be punished like any one else." She said. "She wasn't acting out of line! She did what any ship would have done with old scars being brought up!" "It was many years ago, long before you were born Interceptor. She can't allow herself to be controlled like that, not in my fleet. And if she can't build some backbone herself, then I will do it for her! I shall hear no more on the subject!" Endeavour growled. With that, Endeavour turned around in a huff and left him to his own devices. Interceptor sighed, looking at the orders she had left for him. Orders he frowned upon seeing but knew Shadow would happily obey.

He approached her as Dogg groomed her, or rather, attempted to groom her. Shadow was leaning as far over in her berth as she could while still remaining in her berth. She was warming up to the third rate but she didn't trust him THAT much! "Oh knock it off, if I wanted to hurt you, I'd have joined them, not risked my ass trying to stop them, you big baby!" he rolled his eyes, but stood at attention when Interceptor arrived. Shadow turned to face him. "What can I do for you sir?" Her tone clearly indicated what she would do to him if it wasn't for Endeavour holding her heart hostage. "Pirate eradication. Hunt them down. You're good at that." "With pleasure sir." She purred. "Will the nurse go with me?" She asked with a halfhearted glare at Dogg. She called him nurse because of his motherly attitude. "I'm afraid not. I've determined you work best alone. Besides, you can do your dive and ambush tactic. Dogg cannot. Unless you'd like to use him as bait?" "Bait hmm?" Her grin was a bit too big for Dogg's liking as she looked slyly at him. "Sure, he can scare them right to me."

The pair set off, seeing a pair of ships coming together off a remote island. Probably to take on water supplies. "I see no colours. Pirates." Dogg growled. "I'll follow them. You find Endeavour. Her patrol area crosses this region." "Aye." he nodded, coming about and making full sail to find the Armada Flagship. Shadow dove, keeping tabs on the pair. She realized with a start that one of the ships was Pearl. The other was that irritating Chinese flagship who insisted on being fanned with steam!

"It's a...pleasure...to meet you again, Pearl." the Chinese junk mused. "And you, Empress. On your way to Shipwreck Cove?" "I've little choice." she sighed, nodding, "All of our brothers and sisters from around the world are uniting against our enemy. I cannot hide in Singapore forever." "Beckett and Endeavour will claim the seas if we don't act fast." Pearl agreed. "And perhaps we should start with you!" Endeavour said as she came up behind them. Shadow remained submerged but monitored the situation. "Not good!" Empress snarled. Interceptor frowned from behind Endeavour, though looked quite shocked to see her. "You're alive!" "A little bit of ingenuity goes a long way." Pearl smirked. "Quiet!" Endeavour snarled. "You both are coming with me. A nice little spot outside Port Royal is where I can hang your dead bodies!" Pearl met Endeavour's gaze. "How are Prince and Passionate?" She asked cooly. "Who?" Interceptor asked, but Endeavour merely snorted. "Serving loyally, in fact Prince has become quite the pirate killer in the southern waters." "As their grandmother, I thought you might show a little more care towards them." Pearl growled. "Oh I have, they have constant reminders of their mother. Prince fights pirates most days and Passionate? An ironic name for a slaver." Pearl snarled, having a very good idea of what that poor girl was going through. "Don't get upset with me. You're the one that got yourself caught. You're why they were taken, abandoned by their mother, and why that treacherous Wicked King was burned to the waterline."

The silence was broken as Pearl snarled and ran out her guns. "He was my mate!" She hissed and fired, providing a distraction for Empress to flee. And she used that distraction. Setting sail, she moved in the opposite direction that Pearl went. "Which ship do we pursue?" Interceptor asked. "Signal Dogg to track down Empress, we follow Pearl." Endeavour replied. From her deck a cracking sound could be heard. Fortunately for Interceptor, Endeavour's mast fell on the opposite side from him. "Perhaps I should leave you to Pearl and join them to find Empress?" Interceptor asked with slight amusement. Endeavour just sighed. "Do you think she plans it all out? Or just makes it up as she goes along." "Ma'am." he chuckled, setting off with Shadow and Dogg. Empress had slipped away quickly. It would take a while to find her. Endeavour had to repair her main mast, and she had some catching up to do herself. Pearl was free to go her own way. She had no idea what was happening with Empress. The junk had made a large loop, heading away from their destination before turning back to cross over her path in an attempt to throw off any pursuers. She had no idea that she was shaking only two pursuers.

ours had passed with no signs of any other ship. She sighed in relief. She thought she'd gotten away, until the ocean burst out beside her. Cannon fire ripped through her sides, tearing out chunks of hull. She howled out, too stunned to even think about fighting back. She looked to see her attacker, eyes wide when she saw Dutchman. Shadow grinned at her, monster mouth on full display. "You can't kill me!" she gasped. "Oh I won't." Shadow purred, tossing a towline to her. Empress hung her head low, attaching the line and following Dutchman. Shadow wasn't kind about it either. She yanked hard on Empress as she worked to get the junk to make a fast pace. "Be easy, Dutchman, she's a junk, not you or me." Interceptor sighed, "Monarch, Providence, I'm going to scout ahead. Watch Dogg and Dutchman until I return. Treat them as your fleet mates and nothing less. Understood?" "Yes sir." "Yes sir." They agreed reluctantly. He sighed and set off ahead of them. Dogg glanced at Dutchman. Shadow did not have her friendly face on. She was focused and angry. "Try to keep calm. No one likes you when you're angry. Hell, even you don't from what I recall." he teased. She growled, baring her teeth at him. She was in no mood for idle chit chat. Monarch took a look around her and grinned. "Coast clear?" Providence asked. "Yep!" Monarch grinned. Shadow bared her teeth at them but that did nothing to deter them. Providence tore the chest from her grip, quickly unlocking it and wrapping two rigging lines around the heart, giving it a light squeeze. Shadow screamed. "Hey!" Dogg snarled, moving forward to grab Providence, "Stop that now!" Monarch bared her teeth and swatted him back. She moved in and sank her teeth into Shadow's deck, knowing it wouldn't kill her but she could still feel the pain. The move held her down while Providence played with the heart to her own's content.

This went on for some time until Interceptor returned. The sight disgusted him. Truly his fleet was not like this? Surely the Empire wouldn't allow such barbarian acts? The earlier encounter with the merchant and Dutchman's first torture session hurt to see. But three times, three times was the straw. As they were distracted, he chose his side. Silently moving behind Dutchman he bit the tow lines. "Stay in line like you're still being towed if you want to live." he whispered before moving ahead. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" he snarled, "Monarch, Providence, give the heart back and stand down! This is unacceptable behavior! Endeavour will be hearing about it. Do you understand me? Never again!" "Yes sir." They agreed. Dogg saw what Interceptor did but said nothing. Monarch roughly let Shadow go as she backed off, and the fluyt collapsed on her side. Interceptor and Dogg helped her up as the chest was once again stored on her deck. "Are you okay?" the brig asked. She was bleeding at the shoulder from where Monarch had bit her. "I'm fine." She panted, briefly touching her muzzle to his side as she straightened. It was a very brief contact but it was a glimpse of the old Shadow. He sighed, "I'm sorry." he whispered, turning away. "Now, Empress!" he called, and the pair loosed all sails and moved away as fast as they could. With her commander gone and the chest aboard her, Dutchman felt a surge of freedom...and Monarch and Providence would feel her wrath. That was until a new set of rigging pulled the chest away from her deck. She turned to see Cedar. "You are under my command." the schooner growled. "For now." She replied.


	29. Chapter 28

Pearl approached the entrance to Shipwreck Cove, barely able to squeeze through the Devil's Throat. As one of the largest pirates and the largest of the Pirate Queens, it was a common problem. The passage was just deep enough for her draft. The gathering was large. Larger than anything she'd seen. Even larger than the first meeting Wicked King had brought her to. Every pirate lord and their followers were here. There had not been such a meeting like this is any of their lifetimes. Pearl settled in her dock, listening to the sounds of the drunken men ashore. There was a shout near the cove entrance. She'd look up to see Empress, but that wasn't who the shouts were for. Behind her, the brig who had caused this mess. Interceptor looked around slowly and with a low head, however his Union Jack was gone, replaced by a swatch of cloth. The Black Flag. Several ships moved in to usher Empress to her berth while others trained their guns on Interceptor. "Hold your fire!" Pearl shouted. "A new pirate is always welcome to our fold." She added with a smile at him. "I'm going to have to get used to being called that." Interceptor sighed before smiling, "I finally saw it your way." Pearl shifted so he could take the berth beside her. "What changed your mind?" She asked. "The torture of an already suffering soul." Pearl sighed and nodded. "She was dealt a cruel hand many years ago. I heard what you did for Empress, thank you." "I wasn't going to allow someone a fate worse than death. I wish I could have helped Dutchman. So what's the plan here? What are you trying to do to stop the Armada?" "Barbossa has a crazy plan to release Calypso. Personally I think she won't be very merciful to the ones who bound her in the first place." She grimaced. "Jack's got a plan though. He always does." "You're a bunch of crazy arses." he chuckled, "So I'm inclined to believe everything you just said." She winked. "Pirate." She replied.

From another berth, Troubador started singing. "The king and his men pulled the Queen from her bed. They bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will we'll roam." Pearl grinned. "Yo ho, all hands hoist the colors high! Heave ho thieves and beggars never shall we die!" The whole fleet, even the drunkest, managed to join in. Interceptor had heard the words before as a child and in recent times by pirates that were in their final moments. Muttering awkwardly, he joined the singing. The more that sang, the louder it became. An oath of defiance against the British armada.

The drinks flowed and inevitably brawls broke out. Troubador had one particularly lovely spat with Empress. It seemed the only one who could hold their liquor was Pearl, who sat idly by, smirking. Well, her and Interceptor, which somewhat surprised the black galleon. A proper British gentleman who could handle rum better than most pirates? Heresy! "Did you by any chance engage in pilfering rum rations when you were a kid?" She asked. "All the time. Mum whipped my stern pretty hard each time, but each lash was well worth the reward." he grinned toothily. "I drove Britannia crazy with my ways. There was always a barrel or two missing but she could never officially prove anything. She and mamma knew it was me though." She chuckled. "I got away with it by putting the blame on my brother." She ducked as an empty bottle was thrown over her head, shattering against the rocks. "Dark Shadow, yes, he's told me many times." the brig chuckled. She grimaced as a schooner took one step too close to a brig and another fight broke out. "He's part of the Armada, you know." he continued, avoiding looking at any of the fights. "I know. We went our separate ways years ago." She shrugged. "So you say." "I do." A drunk schooner staggered over to her. "Hi honey." He purred. "No thank you." She turned away. "Aww, but you haven't heard my offer yet." He cooed. "She said no, pal." Interceptor growled. "Oh Mr. Navy don't be such a killjoy." He said, patting him on the back. He brushed his flank against Pearl's who allowed him up to her. She winked at Interceptor. Then, as he mounted her, she bucked, stabbing her rudder into his balls. Interceptor winced as if he'd been the target. The high pitched sound the schooner made, made it evident he was not feeling all too confident now! As he ran off, Pearl laughed. "This ain't my first rodeo brother." She chortled to Interceptor.

Jack, surprisingly, chose Elizabeth to be the Pirate King and he also chose to fight. The following morning found Pearl, Interceptor and the rest of the Brethren fleet lined up waiting for their opponents to arrive. "Pirate King?" Interceptor asked her. "Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack." "What is the pirate king? I thought you lot valued freedom." "The Pirate King is elected by popular vote however each pirate usually only votes for themselves. Jack decided to break that norm." "I uhh. I see." From over the horizon masts appeared, at first there was cheering and then the true size of the enemy was revealed. "The armada." Interceptor sighed, knowing the numbers before they had arrived. "You'd best have an ace up your sleeve, lass." Pearl saw a signal flag from Endeavour. She wanted to parley. "Interceptor, Empress with me." The three set out across no mans land to a little spit of land. They went face to face with Endeavour, Shadow, and Cedar. "So you're the one who led this filthy curr to our door." Empress spat at Shadow. "Don't blame Shadow. She was but the tool in the plan. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Interceptor and Empress turned to Pearl. "My rigging is clean in this, figuratively." She answered after a quick inspection of her dirty ratlines. "My actions were my own and to my own purpose, Pearl had nothing to do with it." "Well spoke, listen to the tool!" Pearl grinned. "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied, 100 years servitude as a start!" Shadow growled. "That debt was paid mate, with some help." Pearl waved her rigging lines towards Interceptor. "You escaped!" Shadow accused. "Technically, I slipped out." "I offer you a choice. You can fight and all of you will die. Or you can not fight and only most of you will die." Endeavour said. Pearl advanced on her. "You and your brother murdered my mate." She hissed. "He chose his own fate." Endeavour said. "And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die!" With that she turned around and stalked off, Interceptor and Empress following. Endeavour watched them go with a heavy sigh. "So be it." She said. "Did they surrender?" one of the schooners asked. "Not exactly." Interceptor sighed. "What now?" "Endeavour will send Shadow as the lead of the first wave. It'll be heavily armed but sluggish. I'll take care of Shadow, the rest will fall in line." "I don't know if I'm prepared to die." the schooner whimpered. Interceptor looked grim. Empress grabbed the galleon so they faced each other. "Revenge won't bring your mate back, Pearl, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." "Then what shall we die for." She turned to face her fleet. "You will listen to me, listen! The Armada will be looking at us, and what will they see? Frightened bilgrats amongst a ragtag fleet, no. They will see free ships, and FREEDOM! And the enemy will see the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs and the courage of our hearts. My fleet, hoist the colors." "Hoist the colors." "Aye hoist the colors." The murmur went through them. "The winds on our side, boys that's all we need!" "HOIST THE COLORS!" Pearl cried. The cheer ran through the gathered pirates, various flags with forms of piracy icons flying high in the wind. The highest were of Pearls skull and cross swords.

With the Armada, Dogg approached Endeavour. "We have a favorably wind, ma'am." "So we do. Signal Dutchman to give no quarter. That should brighten her day." the first rate murmured. Dogg raised signal flags atop his masts. Cedar growled at Shadow and shoved her ahead. "To arms! We give no quarter!" The thunder attracted Shadow's attention. "Britannia?" She gazed skywards. The answering rain was beyond cold and it infuriated her. She gave a howl of rage and lunged, charging towards Pearl who answered with a lunge of her own. The two headed on a collision course. Interceptor followed Pearl and Cedar followed Shadow. Dogg trailed behind. A few bolts of lightning struck the water between them, the sea suddenly churning and rotating into a swirling funnel. "Maelstrom!" Interceptor cried. Pearl was not swayed in her course. Cedar however was a bit more nervous. "Veer off!" He cried. "She'll not harm us. Full bore into the abyss." Shadow growled. "Are you mad?!" Cedar shouted. "Ha! Afraid ye'll get wet?" Shadow mocked. As the four entered the giant whirlpool, Dutchman and Cedar went straight for them, while Pearl and Interceptor remained on the edge. The British warships were on their sterns, firing chase guns with booming explosions. "They're on our stern and gaining!" "More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Empress shouted from the Brethren fleet. Interceptor snarled again, "Pearl, take us out, or they'll overbear us!" "Nay, further in. We'll cut across the faster waters." Pearl said, shaking her bow free of spray. "Prepare to broadside."

Pearl judged her distances beautifully. "Hold there, wait till we're board and board… Fire!" "Fire!" Interceptor cried. "Fire all!" Cedar shouted. "Fire!" Dutchman howled. The four warships opened up on each other, cannon shots blasting into one another's flanks. They circled in increasingly smaller circles as they went farther down the maelstrom. Suddenly Shadow stiffened. "Cover!" She screamed. Interceptor had deliberately aimed at the guards holding her heart hostage and injuring Cedar as well. Once she had recovered, she turned on the schooner, grabbing him in strong rigging lines. He looked at the lines before lifting his head to look at her. "Let go of me!" he hissed. Her menacing smirk only deepened into a grin as he felt the rotten rope begin slithering along his hull, tightening and prodding at areas to enter, such as his nose, mouth and even eyes. "No!" the schooner cried, "Dutchman! Long Shadow, please!" he begged, struggling. She chuckled at hearing him gag, her lines choking him. She pulled the key off his lifeless neck. A glow exited him and she breathed it in, devouring it. She let go of his limp body as briefly, that glow surrounded her and her eyes flashed blue as his soul was absorbed. "Oh Jesus..." Interceptor looked pale upon watching what had just occurred. She grinned and strengthened by Cedar's soul she turned on him delivering a nasty broadside right into his bow. He howled in pain, eyes closing as blood trickled from his port side eye. Pearl moved to defend him, fully aware that Shadow would likely just end up killing them both. The fluyt moved to deliver the final blow. A new vessel came in on her side and blocked her shots. "Long Shadow, this isn't you!" Dogg whimpered. She bared her teeth and moved as though she was going to attack him, then she paused. The yellow in her eyes faded and the green returned. "Dogg, I..." whatever she was going to say was broken off as Will Turner's knife stabbed through her captain's heart.

"Shadow!" he gasped, holding her as she suddenly began to struggle and gasp for breath. She rolled on her side, clinging to him her eyes wide. She thrashed about like a fish out of water. "She's going down!" Interceptor groaned, holding his eye. Dogg held her as tight as he could. "It's okay, Shadow. As long as I'm here, you'll be okay." She looked up at him, then with the last of her strength she reached up and kissed him hard on the lips. "Go. I'm not taking you down with me." He was stunned for a moment, the kiss honestly taking him aback. "I'm not leaving you." he finally growled. "Dogg please, just go." Shivering, her eyes beginning to glaze over, she pushed him away. Then she went limp. Moments later, the maelstrom consumed her. Dogg hissed as he watched, tears forming in his eyes. He looked to Pearl, who had turned out of the maelstrom along with Interceptor. She was supporting said brig, whose eye injury looked severe. "I'm not returning to the British." Dogg declared, "Hang me or recruit me, just don't make me go back." "If you're coming with us you better do it quick!" She growled. "Endeavour is coming up on our starboard. I think it's high time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate tradition." Interceptor panted, Dogg coming up to support his other side. "There's never actually been one tradition." Pearl said, not bothered by the sight of the man o war. "Pearl." "Wait." She didn't move her eyes off Endeavour even as the warship's three rows of guns were rolled out.

Off to starboard, the sea began to churn as something emerged from underneath. And then, Shadow burst from the waves. Her jaws were parted and her eyes were still closed but when they opened they were bright green. Dogg looked on in disbelief, but his expression turned to a grin of happiness. "Long Shadow!" he cheered. Her head snapped around to him, at first she was confused but then she smiled. Pearl laughed. "Dogg, take Interceptor back to the fleet." She ordered as she and Shadow turned parallel to each other, facing Endeavour. "Belay that, you're no match for her!" Interceptor snarled. "Belay that belay that!" the galleon answered. "But Pearl!" "Belay!" "Pearl-!" "Belay!" "But the Armada-!" "Stow it!" "Endeavour-!" "Stop, shut it!" With a huff she sailed on ahead, Shadow at her side. Watching them they looked so identical, they were almost like… and that's when Dogg understood. "Sisters." he breathed. Interceptor looked on with a confused expression before his eye widened. It all finally made sense. But that did little to comfort him as they sailed toward Endeavour, the triple decker warship having all guns rolled out and ready to fire. Pearl met her mother's gaze and the message in her eyes was as clear as day. _"I will not fight you."_ Pearl and Shadow had no choice however. There was only one way this would end. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to the approaching man o war. She turned to her sister. "You with me?" She asked. "Always." Shadow replied. Endeavour came in between them. The First Rate held her fire. For so long she'd threatened to kill them both. But when it came time for her to be the one to attack...she couldn't. Not her daughters. And they wouldn't survive if the entire Armada attacked. There was only one thing they could do to make the British retreat. "The destruction of the Flagship. Dear God, Endeavour." Interceptor murmured. Pearl met her mother's gaze, having the decency to look a dead ship in the eye. Her cannons spoke, Shadow's answering at the same time. Between them they blew out Endeavour's sides. The man o war never said a word but when her magazine exploded she screamed. Pearl made a hard turn to the right and circled back, grabbing her mother's head and holding her before she sank. "I'm sorry. For everything." she whispered, looking into her daughter's eyes, "I only pray you, and your father can forgive me..." "Mamma, I do." "We both do." Shadow came up beside her sister. "Mamma, please don't go." Pearl begged. "It's too late for me...go...more will come...He will come. I'm so proud of you..." she breathed, letting out a final exhale as her eyes closed. They did not open again.

"Mamma? Mamma please!" Pearl held her tight, burying her bow in her shoulder as she cried. She couldn't hold onto Endeavour for long as her mother's body sank. She was forced to let her go, leaning heavily into her sister as the two staggered back to the fleet. Behind them, the Armada fled. "What did she mean...he will come? Who will?" "Alex, her brother. My uncle. Endeavour is-was the only thing that held him in check. He won't rest until he finds us." Pearl replied quietly. "Well, we have to prepare." Dogg sighed, handing Interceptor back to Pearl as he moved to Shadow's flank. Pearl licked the blood off Interceptor's face. Shadow's hull was less slimy than before as the old grime began to fall off.

A commotion was heard nearby as Empress and a schooner attacked and pinned a large third rate who hadn't retreated with the rest of the Armada. Pearl whipped around. "Let her go!" She roared. "But Pearl." Empress protested. "Do you really think we won this battle on our own. Someone had to be on the inside, to ensure our victory. And you are attacking her. Let. Her. Go." The two backed off allowing the vessel to find her keel. She looked upon them with distinctive blue eyes.

Shadow staggered, a glow surrounding her as the souls of those she consumed were set free. Some set into shapes, Morning Star faced Pearl and Sapphira looked at her grandson. They smiled at the pair, giving a nod of approval before they faded into the skies. Interceptor was stunned. Shadow even more so. Once she'd regained her bearings her eyes fell on Britannia. No ship should be able to move as fast as she did but they were all witnesses to it as Shadow embraced her lover. "Britannia, I missed you!" Pearl watched the pair happily but her mind was on her mother's last warning. "We've got a head start, but not by much. Alex will be coming for us all."


End file.
